Sucking Blood Sucks
by Godismetons
Summary: Robin is a vampire and will do anything to keep that a secret for even his adopted father. But on his 15th birthday his life change completely. His greatest nightmare comes true and his life changes in ways he could have never imagined. Can he handle the new nature laws ruling over his body? T rated for blood and deaths
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be publishing a new chapter from any of my other chapters but I simply have to write this otherwise it won't stop bugging me. It'll be a short fanfic so don't worry. **

**This creation is inspired by the story from **Tears of the Moon 17 **and her story **His Eternal Secret**.**

**Please enjoy**

"Here yah go," the older teen said as he tossed a bag filled with blood to his younger friend.

The raven haired boy licked his lips as he caught the bag. "Finally," he muttered as he bit the bag with his fangs. He started to suck the blood out if its plastic containment as his face flushed red of the delight.

"Yah know, I never thought I would end up so fascinated about you. I mean how you drink and stuff," the boy quickly placed the last sense to avoid an awkward situation.

The younger boy simply smiled as he kept on slowly sucking the plastic bag.

"It's just so awesome you can do that," the older teen explained as he took a seat on the giant bed beside the younger teen.

The raven-haired boy shrugged as all he cared about was the blood brought to him. He was thankful, really. But he just wanted to drink it now. His friend had already been late on bringing this and he had to hurry at least a bit. If his father would enter his room he would be a dead man. That was for sure.

The older teen watched how the bag was slowly sucked empty and how the boy took his fangs out of the plastic. He quickly grabbed the boy by his cheeks before he could close his mouth and pulled him closer. "So amazing," the brunet said as he watched the blood stained fangs.

He felt the sharp toots and winched slightly as he pulled his finger away again. "Damn those are sharp!"

The black-haired kid pulled away and licked his teeth clean before speaking up. "Of course they're sharp. I should be able to bite people with it," the teen commend halfhearted.

"I really don't get it that you keep it a secret. It's so awesome you're a vampire!" the older teen noted as he watched the younger male open the door to his balcony via which he had entered.

"Because it's awesome to see a vampire, not to be one. People will think I'm a monster," the boy said as he felt the fresh air brush his face. "Will you please leave now? Before my father might hear you."

"Sure," the teen shrugged. How much he would do to switch with his younger friend. To be a vampire seemed so cool to him. He has been a vampire fan ever since he had watched a vampire movie when he was like 10 and six years later one actually approached him telling his secret only to him.

"Oh, here is the one for tomorrow morning. I can't come by to watch. My mom wants me to have breakfast with her," the brunet said as he sat on the edge of the balcony before jumping down. "If yah could, could yah eat or suck it when we're going to do homework at your place at noon?"

"You'll see it every night. Stop whining!" _I'm not a freak show you watch, geez. _The teen mentally though at the end of his sense. He didn't say it out loud because it could cost him his supplier.

"Okay, see yah tomorrow," was what the older male said before jumping down.

The black-haired vampire sighed as his head leaned on his hands which leaned with the elbows on the balcony. He watched how his friend got out of his backyard and disappeared into the night. "Weird kid," he sighed to himself.

No meter how weird the kid was he was a big help though. If it was not for him he would have actually have to bite people. That wouldn't work, now would it? He was lucky to hear the older male was a vampire fan from other classmates. He first checked if the teen was really that crazy about vampires and when he was sure he told him he was one. They made a deal. He would bring him blood and he could watch how he drunk it. He would get his blood and his friend would get his show. Good deal, right?

-\/-

"How long do we have to stay on watch?" Robin complained as the team watched a house in which really nothing happened.

"As long as we need to find the culprit," Kaldur said irritated. Robin never has acted this annoying. He was usually patient and always cooperative. But ever since they got the mission to find a person who attacked a man a night before he started to whine.

"I tell you he's not here!" the boy shouted.

"He?" Kaldur looked up from his binocular to glare at the younger hero.

"I mean the culprit," the boy muttered looked down another edge of the building they were on.

"How do you know the culprit is a he?" Kid Flash asked as he appeared with super speed beside him.

"I don't know if it's a he or she but I always call "culprits" a he," the teen explained irritated.

"Is there something wrong, Robin?" Miss Martian asked noticed the sharp atmosphere coming from the boy. She didn't meant to intrude but it was just so strong.

"No," the boy hissed as his eyes narrow. "I just think it's useless to search here. There is no prove the person who attacked that man lived here. Why would somebody randomly attack somebody in his own street. The change he was recognized would be way too high."

"And you wanna go home why?" Megan asked as she had accidently heard the boy shout in his thoughts.

The raven-haired kid practically jumped at those words. "Were you reading my mind!" the boy sounded furious.

"Chill! You know she never does that on purpose," Superboy came in between defending his girlfriend. "And why _do _you want to go home?"

"Because I'm tired of all this!"

"You don't want to be a hero anymore?" Artemis asked now also looking away from the building. She had first listen absently to the conversation evolving and didn't really wanted to join but now it was getting a bit too interested to stay out of it.

"Of course I want to be a hero. I don't want this stupid mission! We don't know anything about that attack! It might was an accident!"

The team was silence. What to say? Their youngest team member was obviously against the mission though he seemed to know more than they did. Why was he this much against the mission and why would he even think such an attack was an accident?

"You have seen the pictures. The man was bitten like normally happen in vampires movies. We can't ignore that. What if there is some kind of villain who dresses up as a vampire to bite people," Kaldur explained hoping to get the Boy Wonder allay.

"Why you're so sure it's a villain," the boy muttered hoping they wouldn't hear. He could have known Superboy would. He had super-hearing.

"Why would it not be a villain?" Superboy asked bluntly, noticing at the end the rest hadn't hear what he had.

"Because the man was unharmed. As far as I remember people die or change in vampires when they're bitten by them. So why would a villain randomly bite somebody when that person can walk away from it a few minutes later without any consequences. It just don't sound logic," the boy had placed his hand on his hips, standing in front of the whole team explaining his words.

A sudden sharp heartbeat shot through the boy's chest as a sudden overwhelming feeling of dizziness took over. The boy placed a hand on his head as his body was about to fall but made a sharp turn on his heels to stop the crank and ended up with his back to the team.

"Dude, you're okay?" Wally grabbed his friend making sure he wouldn't fall down.

"Yeah," Wally noticed the hand the boy held before his mouth. "It's late."

"What's wrong?" Artemis asked joining the speedster beside her friend.

"Nothing. I'm off," the teen said as he suddenly moved away and jumped down the building only to shoot his grappling hook just in time to swing away.

"What was all that?" Superboy asked wearing a confused face. Robin had never acted like this, not other than he noticed.

"He seems to know more than we do," Kaldur said as he fallowed the teen with his binocular. "He's normally eager to investigate. But now he's all in defense of the "person" who did this. How could he defense somebody who could be a villain other than know who it is and why he did this," with that the boy disappeared from his sighed. Stupid buildings. Why where they always in the way when you're fallowing somebody.

"So now we suspect him?" Superboy asked bluntly.

"I only suspect that he might know the culprit. So if we fallow him we might find our culprit. The changes are high that he's going to warn the person who did this," Kaldur said turning to his team. "But that means we have to invade his privacy and find out who he actually is. That could enlighten the rage of Batman."

The team watched each other. Would that be worth it? The change Batman would kill them when he finds out they're watching Robin because they think he's keeping something from them?

"Let's just finish what we came here for and think about this for a night," Artemis said as she turned back to the house they were watching before.

"I think that is the right thing to do," The leader answered as the rest also returned to their spots on the rooftop.

-\/-

"Finally, there yah are?" the brunette said as the door to the balcony was opened.

"Sorry I'm so late," the black-haired teen apologized. "But where were you the past two days?"

"Oh yeah sorry about that. My mom flipped when she noticed I had sneaked out of my room. I was grounded. And I mean the worst kind of grounded. The one you have to fallow your mom where ever she's going just so she can keep an eye on you," the teen explained as he took out a bag of blood.

"Ah!" the vampire reacted imminently at the sight of blood tumbling over his feet as he reached out and landed spread all over the floor on his stomach with the bag in his hands in front of him. He didn't care how weird he laid right now. He just _needed _ the blood. He imminently bite the bag and started to suck.

"Dude, I know you haven't had some for a while but isn't this over doing it?" the older teen asked as he crouched down by the boy.

"I fell because of the blood loss I have," the teen growled releasing the beg a second to speak only to return to it sucking even harder. He felt so light in his head.

"'kay," the brunet sat down beside the boy leaning against the wall. "Say, was it you who bit that man last night? It was all over the news."

The sucking teen looked up. He nodded slightly and looked back down at his bag which was almost empty.

"I though yah never bit people," the older male commend.

The raven-haired boy finished the last bit and sat up. "I usually never do but I needed blood. Since you didn't bring me any I had to search for it myself. I was about to faint and I couldn't find any other solution than to bite the first person I saw. I'm really sorry but I just needed it."

"What happens when yah don't drink blood? I mean beside the whole fainting thing."

"I'll die," the younger boy said bluntly. "I somehow loos blood and I can regain it by drinking it. But if I don't drink I'll end up without blood and then I'll die."

"Oh," the older male said a bit taken off guard. He hadn't though it was this serious. He always thought the boy just liked blood really much. But then again, he was nothing like the vampires in the movies he always watch. He can walk in the sun and he was certainly that he actually liked garlic. Also, he always though vampires drunk blood to stay young and drank it as meal but his friend eat just like any other person and beside that drunk two times a day blood, apparently to stay alive.

"But I was lucky you was grounded in the weekend. It gave me a change to find a solution somewhere away from home. They've been searching the whole neighborhood for me."

"Oh well," the older male rose from his place. "Yah're not found and before they do such a thing yah've already moved out of Gotham to live a peaceful place where vampire are allowed resting in yah last days," the teen said with a wink as he sat down on the edge of the balcony. "See yah at school tomorrow."

With that the teen jumped down leaving the vampire boy alone.

**So any idea what's going on? I guess you do. But who knows.**

**Tell me if you like it please :D**

**PS I know no shit about vampires. All I know is what I know from the manga Chibi Vampire and the fitting anime Karin. So yeah, I don't really know much. So, sorry for hardcore vampire fans if I ruined the idea of vampires. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, guys… you actually love this ^,^ hadn't seen that coming XD Well, here's the truth: I hadn't write this completely seriously because I first hadn't thought people would like it and because it was more something I just needed to write down. Then I though "Ha, I put it on FF .net just for fun!" and now I got people who actually like it XD**

**So that explains my pore job on hiding the ID of the vampire and the leak (actually none) research done on this fic. But you like it so here's chapter 2! :3**

Dick really didn't felt a thing for a night at Mount Justice but he had to apologize to the team. He had been a real jerk on the last mission and he felt sorry for that.

So, against his will he slipped into his superhero suit and entered the Zeta Beam. After his name being announced through the cave he appeared in the other side of the Zeta tube.

The first sight he saw was Aqualad and Wally sparing while Megan and Artemis were giggling about Conner who was staring at a cola can. Yes, the poor teen didn't know how to open it and the two girl were too amused to help him out.

Everybody stopped what he was doing and stared at the Boy Wonder. "Err, hello," the teen said uncomfortable. He knew he had acted weird but isn't this a bit overdone? "I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I wasn't feeling well. Sorry that I was acting like a jerk," the teen said avoiding eye contact.

Robin wanted to turn around and walk away as he suddenly met Wally's chest. The boy looked up meeting green eyes. "You're feeling okay now?" the teen asked with concern.

"Yeah, better," the black-haired teen smiled. It was good to hear Wally was not that angry with him.

"I understand that you acted like a jerk. Hitting puberty and stuff," the speedster said with a wink as he fallowed the teen to the kitchen.

Robin first looked back seeing no one fallowed and turned to the fridge. "I'll turn 15 this Thursday. So I'm not a real teen yet," the boy said as he found a banana who looked delicious.

"What? It's your birthday in three days!" Wally shouted unbelieving he had forgotten that Robin never had told him his birthday in the past two years.

"Shhh!" the boy held a finger before his lips. "Not so loud!"

"Ah, sorry. I just had no change to buy you something," Wally said a bit absent as he was imminently digging in his mind finding a solution and above all something he could give his little friend.

"I don't need a present from you," Robin said as he lifted up his friends chin from his thinking pose. "Really. I _don't _want anything from you," the boy said to make himself 100% clear to the older teen.

"I don't care if you want something," the redhead stuck out his tong toward the raven-haired boy. "I'll buy you something anyway."

Robin also stuck out his tongue as he threw away the pile from his banana he just finished. But before he could fold his arms to finish his look he was pulled into a hug.

"You're my best bud, dude. It is traditional to buy something for your best friend, right?" the teen said as he held his younger friend firmly.

Robin's heart started to race and forced his eyes shut trying to push away the thought he more often had as he was locked in a hug with Wally.

"Robin!"

Batman's shout made Wally break his hug and at the boy clearly jump. "I better go. It sound urgent," the younger protégé said as he run off.

"Yes, Batman?" the boy said as he entered the main hall.

"You were located two streets away from the street where the accident happened which you are investigating and you didn't inform me. It was only a few minutes after the accident happened. Why didn't you tell me?" the man asked with narrowed eyes.

As the opposite of his father Robin's eyes grew. "I err, I hadn't notice," the boy said looking troubled.

"_Two _streets. Robin you've never been this negligently," the man growled. It was not that the mission had such high priority, it was just that his protégé was failing his mentor.

"I'm sorry, Batman. I wasn't feeling so well yesterday so I guess I just forgot," the teen said watching his feet in shame.

"Was that why you were so incredibly shaky at the training?" the boy nodded as answer on his father question. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't wanted to brother you with that," Robin said looking down, watching the ground under his feet.

"You can always tell me when you're not feeling well. I don't want that you faint like the last time. Understood?" the man said as he lifted the head of his protégé.

The boy nodded feeling the urge to hug his father. He couldn't he knew that but he still wanted to.

"But now you know you were there, can you remember seeing anything?" Batman asked.

He wanted to shake his head, shake it like crazy. But he shouldn't. Because it would be suspicious. He had to "think" about it first. Think back if he had seen someone suspicious. Or at least someone he could call suspicious.

After a long silence the teen let a sigh escape. "I'm sorry, I really can't remember such thing."

"That's okay. But you have to search further because that's all I have found on the camera's in the city." Batman just then realized how sweet and warm he actually sounded and quickly regain his cold emotionless attitude. "So enough of the playing around and go investigate," the man order sharply as the boy set off to the team.

"Guys," Robin entered the kitchen seeing Superboy, Megan and Kaldur behind the TV and Wally and Artemis fighting in the kitchen about only God may know what this time.

"Guys!" finally they heard him and looked back. "Batman says we have to continue our research."

"Oh, okay. Sure. You don't mind?" Kaldur said as he turned off the TV and rose.

"As I said I was not feeling well. I don't mind," the teen lied. He did mind. But maybe minding it was not the right word to describe it… maybe scared was a better word. Scared to be find out.

"Okay, let's get to work then!" Megan said cheerful as the team started to move out of kitchen toward the computer to put up to evidenced they had already find.

-\/-

Robin moved away from the computer with a loud sigh. He was thirsty, and not thirsty to a can coke. The boy leaned bit forward seeing the time. 8PM? The sun was about to go down. It is too early to be thirsty.

Again a sigh escaped him. Should he asked Michel to come earlier today? No he couldn't Bruce might notice when he's sneaking through the backyard. He was good for an amateur but not _that _good. He just had to bear with his thirst a little longer. As long he wasn't feeling light in his head it was okay, right? Maybe he has to ask for more the next time. Could Michel pay for more?

"You're okay Robin?" Kaldur asked as he leaned over the boy's shoulder reading the news article what was up on the screen.

"Yes, a bit tired," the boy brushed off. "A long day on school and then this; not a the best combination ever," the teen said to end his lie perfectly.

"Shouldn't you go home then?" the Atlantean asked concern.

The boy Wonder shook his head. "No I'm fine," the boy turned his head back to his screen. "I just haven't find anything. Do you have more luck with the blood test?"

The younger teen could see the answer form in the leaders face. His pursed lips and avoiding eye contact declared a clear "no". How easy the 18 year old was readable.

"We found out that it's was the man's own blood," the male sighed. "Also the hair we found belonged to him. So we have asked the police if we could get the cloths from the attacked man in hope to find something on that. We have no response received on that part."

"Any luck with the others?" the boy rose from his place and stretched his neck a bit. He hadn't noticed that he had sat in such a cramped way. Maybe he worried too much.

"Don't know," the leader said frankly. "You sounded a bit irritated or at least tired so I though a little checkup wouldn't hurt."

Robin produced a smile. "That's sweet. Thank you Kaldur," the teen said and wandered off to look to the others.

The youngest teen had a look by ever team member busy with his or her duty. He ended with Wally who also sat behind a giant screen, only he was watching the recordings made from the city that night.

"You know watching that is useless?" Robin said after sneaking up to the boy causing him to jump.

"Robin!" the boy turned around. "Dude! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," the teen smiled seeing how badly his friends was startled by him. He never succeeded to do so with his own dad, so his friend had to be the victim in that.

"Why would it be useless to watch this anyway? Your mentor isn't perfect. Plus I can watch it with my super speed." The boy pointed at himself proudly.

"But Batman watched it frame by frame. So it doesn't matter if you can watch it with super speed. Also note that Batman is really exact in such things. He might be human but he's good at what he does," the younger boy said almost like he was lecturing the speedster about how great his mentor was. The almost proud smile he wore finished that look.

"True, but still…" the ginger said in an absent as he turned around on his chair. As he made his circle complete a big smile appeared on the teens face. "Wait a minute," he said as the smile turned into an evil smirk. "Your words about Batman are always full of praise," Robin tilt his head a bit as he didn't understand where this was going. "Don't tell me you have an altar hidden in your room where you worship Batman!" the teen exclaimed as he burst into laughter.

"Ha?" Robin's eyebrow twitched as he watched Wally getting red from the unstoppable laugh while he hit his knee with a flat hand. "Of course I haven't!" the boy shouted as he was getting red by the through of him worshiping his own father.

"See, you're becoming red! You seriously worship your own mentor!" the teen said before he fall from his chair only to coil up as his laugh started to hurt his stomach.

"I so do not!"

Wally just couldn't stop laughing as he started to point at Robin while he tried to speak up. "You Hahahahahahaaa Batmahahahahahahaan,"

Robin's heart clamped as he saw his best friend laugh at him like that.

"_Haaaahahahaaa!" a finger pointed, sharply aimed at a young boy. "You're a vampire! How stupid!"_

_The young boy started to cry while the other kept on pointing at his bloody face. The man before him didn't move and his best friend was laughing at him, pointing at him. _

"_P-please stop laughing," the kid asked between sobs which made it sounds like he had a hiccup._

"_Haha, and what kind of vampire are you when you can't even drink blood without staining yourself! Hahahahaaa. You're just a stupid monster freak!" the slightly older kid said as he laid one hand on his face as he just couldn't stop laughing._

"_Stop!" the boy shouted. "Please stop laughing!" tears kept streaming down but the laughter didn't stop. "STOP!" the word sounded sharp and short as the little boy shot toward his best friend biting him in his neck. _

_One bite was enough to silence the boy forever. _

"Stop laughing!"

Wally slowly stopped laughing as he noticed the embraced red face had changed into a completely horrified one which almost seemed possessed. He had never seen Robin face twitch like this. He was not kidding. "Sorry, sorry! Just give me a sec and I'll stop," the teen said while whipping away a tear. "I didn't know you couldn't handle that," the voice of the speedster sounded still a bit horse by the leak of breath in his lungs.

Robin kept silence, making Wally notice how badly he had hurt Robin, if you could call it hurt. So the teen shot up and quickly took Robin's chin pushing it up. "Sorry Rob. Didn't know you really liked Batman that much."

"Batman is not the reason," the boy said as he was happy his mask covered the tears stinging in his eyes. Was is stupid to almost cry when something way to similar happens to you which caused the death of your very first best friend?

"Then what _is _the problem?" The ginger wrapped his arm slightly around his little friend after he noticed his friend needed some support, someone to lean to.

He was right. Robin let his head fall against his shoulder. If it was any other time the younger boy would have mentally cursed for the still exiting length difference between him and his best friend. "I just can't handle people laughing so directly at me."

"I would have never guessed. Sorry," the teen said honestly concern about his friend. He had often laugh about him. Either because of his jokes or because of something stupid he did. He just never laughed this hard and long.

"When I joke I don't mind if people laugh. I even like that but somehow when people starting to point…" the boy said wandering off. He just wanted to stop thinking about that day. Even until today nobody ever figured out who killed his best friend. But in some way, just a little, it was a good thing what happened. Because if he hadn't swore to never bite a human again after that day he would have had a huge problem with Bruce now. How could he have ever stopped drinking so abruptly. He only drunk blood twice in a month in that time so to look up another way was easy. Now these days he needs to drink twice a day. It also seems that that number is still increasing.

Talking about drinking, he could really use some now. His head started to feel light. "Wally what time is it?"

"9PM," the speedster said as he turned around to look at the computer screen. As he turned back he saw Robin on his knees shaking. "Robin!"

"It's okay, I'm just a bit dizzy," the teen said as he let out a sigh. He seriously needed blood fast. Or he would get a repeat of what happened once before. Not to forget it was Bruce who found him, who knows how long it will take the team to find out he has blood lose if there is no wound?

"You're sure you're okay?" Wally asked as he crouched down lifting his face a bit. "You look awful pale."

"_Too close!" _the boy though by himself as he noticed his fangs grew. He needed blood and all the blood around him was Wally's but he refused to bite him! No biting friend! But his neck looked so welcome and not to forget so warm. He loved warm blood, he loved it more than the cold one he got from his friend. Warm and fresh, that's how he likes it. Oh and sweet, I likes it when somebody eats enough sugar sweeting his blood. Blood…

No! No biting! But what to do now? He can't open his mouth or Wally would see his fags but neither could he sit there forever.

"Robin? Robin what's wrong!" The ginger shouted worried as he saw his friend fall backward.

The boy panted as his gaze was glued to the sealing. Blood, blood was all he could think about right now. He needed it. His chest was pounding and his heart hurting by every beat. That little blood streaming through his veins was killing him. It hurt, it burned, it stung so badly!

"Robin, get a grip on yourself!" the older teen shouted as he started to shake the boy but gain no reaction.

The whole world turned around the little vampires head as he tried to focus on the muffled voice he heard in the distance. Wait, voice? Wally!

The boy shoot up. Seeing a blurry figure in front of him. A human, a human with blood pounding through his veins. That person could miss some right? Yeah, he could. He would just suck enough to make it home. A little sip from his tasty and warm blood, that's all.

Wally glanced with concern at his friend who clearly pulled himself together with nothing and leaned like a dead man forward ending in his neck with a thud. This was serious! Robin never acted like this. "KALDUUUUR!"

The Atlantean rushed through the door almost falling over his own feet as his hand couldn't release the doorknob as fast as he entered. "What's wrong!" the boy said looking with wide eyes at Robin in his arms. In the two years they've worked together as team had Wally only screamed his name like that once and that was when he was seriously under attack and about to be killed.

"Robin! He's acting so weird! Something is seriously wrong with him!" Wally exclaimed in panic. Suddenly he felt something in his neck. He look down seeing Robin place his two way to long canines on his neck. That made the speedster flip. He squired in both surprise and angst as he shove the teen off him and moved away. "What the hell!"

Robin just fall down like a lifeless puppet flat on his face and didn't move anymore. Kaldur rushed toward the boy and pulled him up meeting a way too pale face. His eyes widen and placed his hand on his face feeling an ice cold face.

"Kid, get Batman as fast as you can!" before the leader could end his sense had the speedster already taken off. "Robin, can you hear me?" the male tried as he shook the boy. "Robin?"

No reaction came from the boy and the teen could swear he heard his breath slowing down. Was he slipping into a shock! If he wanted to know more about his condition he should check his eyes but he couldn't do that, right? Or should he, because it could be worse than a shock what the boy was slipping in.

"Here, here! He's in here! Hurry already!" the speedster shouted as he run backwards into the room.

"Not everybody is a speedster. Do you and the Flash never realize that?" the man said as he ran into the room meeting Kaldur holding Robin in a concern way.

"Robin," the man shot to his protégé and felt his forehead. "Not again," he muttered and lifted the boy. He ran off with the boy and was followed by the other two teens.

"You know, you were lucky I was in the room next door otherwise this could have ended up ugly." Kaldur said as he gave his younger team mate a concern look. "Why did you freak out on him?"

"I err," the boy looked away and fallowed the bat dressed man around the corner. "I'm not sure why," the teen said still confused about what he had seen. Was it his head playing with him. Or did he just started to see things after being on the computer for too long?

They entered the medical bay and watch how Batman laid Robin down and quickly put the boy on a blood transfer.

"Blood lose? How?" Kaldur asked confused. Seeing the man take out a sphygmomanometer.

The man gave no answer as he wrapped the black band around the boy's arms and pumped air in it so it tighten around his arm. He let slowly the air escape as he read the blood pressure from the pressure gauge and feeling his pulse. "This is bad, he's almost out of blood and the blood transfusion will not work fast enough. I'll need J'onn to help me stabilize Robin's body. You two get Miss Martian here, she might be a help too," the man said and walked off.

"I'll stay here," Wally said placing a hand on Robin's head. "He might wake up."

"I understand," Kaldur said as he ran off too, leaving Wally alone with his younger friend.

Wally's heart started to race. He could now prove if he had been seeing things when Robin laid against his shoulder. His hand shove down over the teens face and no reaction came. He could easily take a peek right? Then why did he felt so wrong for checking his friends teeth.

The speedster shook his head furiously and swallowed. All what could happen is that he was sure that he was either seeing things or not crazy. So just move his lips away and take a look.

Again a hard swallow as the teen started to move his best friends lips aside. His eyes widen as he saw two fangs who looked deathly sharp in his friends mouth. The teen felt them feeling the sharp teen easily open a small wound in his dump before he could even move away. They were real! He was not seeing thing! Then how could it be he never saw those before?

The ginger took out his cellphone and started to search though his photos and found one of the less pictures he had from his friend. Robin was never into taking photos and the more when Batman told him he shouldn't let people take pictures of him when he was Robin. But Wally was one of the lucky people who were blindly trusted by Robin and got little exceptions like a few quick shots.

He opened the picture so it was bigger and zoomed just a bit further into the picture seeing Robin smiling widely and arms around his neck while holding up a thump. He watched the boy's teeth closely but they were just as normal as his own smile. Had he got those fangs recently? No, that would be impossible, right? Nobody could grow such big fangs in a few weeks.

**So that was chapter two. You guys liked it?**

**Anyway, I had only though of what mainly would happen and everything around this story will be improvised along the way. So I thought of maybe throwing in a couple (with Robin because he's the main character). I self though of Robin/Wally but that is just me. If you dislike it, let me know. If you like also let me know. Or if you have any other ideas of parings in this stories? Just give me a heads up and I'll have a look on it. Also I have no real paring I dislike I mainly ship all of them XD**

**Ps. Most of my (also not published) stories are more of the mature kind of stories, so if you think I'm going too far in parts of the story and think the rate has to be raised to M, just tell me and I'll change it. **

**Please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys,**

**Remember when I said that it would be a short story… scrap that!  
>After a few plot changes in my head and many writers blocks I've finally came to a decision! So this "Only five chaptered" story will change a bit. So it might end up a bit messy. Please forgive me for that!<strong>

**Anyway on with the way too long chapter! **

I opened my eyes and barley saw a thing. I wasn't sure if I laid on the ground or was still on my feet. It was all spinning. Where was I?

I looked to my side seeing something I guessed was Wally turned a 90 grade. That means I'm lying on a bed or something. A painful heartbeat in my chest told me I needed blood. Suddenly I could see the blood stream in Wally's body. His warm blood… No! No I can't bite him!

I shot up. Seeing everything in black and white but not in the right way. It was all switched. That what was supposed to be black was white and the other way around. I could clearly see Wally's blood but I also saw something else. More blood! And there seemed not to be a human around that!

So I rose ignoring a slight sting in my arm as I left the bed. I didn't know if Wally had noticed I had woken up but all I cared about now was blood. So I started to walk toward the blood with much effort to stay on my feet. But as I reached my goal I couldn't reach the blood. Something was in the way but I couldn't see what that was. I started to push it as hard as I could but I just couldn't get through whatever was in the way. I just needed that blood!

Suddenly I felt a slight pull at my back. It wasn't much but the since the state I was on, it was more than enough to make me step back. I saw Wally do something near the blood, was he taking it!

No! he couldn't take it! I need it!

I pushed him aside and tried to reach it again and this time I could. I grabbed what felt to the touch like plastic and bite it. The cold blood filled my mouth and I sunk to the ground. I was finally able to drink greedy from the so badly needed blood. It tasted so sweet.

Before I knew it I had finished the first beg and threw it away. I wanted more and there was. This was one of the unique moments that I could drink blood as much as I wanted. And I wanted _much_.

The feeling of blood returning to my veins filled me and a warm blush reached my face as I finally had enough blood to produce such a red color in my face.

I finished my second bag of blood and let out a sigh of relieve. My veins were once again filled and my heart was pumping it with a rush through my body. It felt so good.

I reached for the third and was about to bite it when I heard Wally's voice.

"R-Robin?"

I look to my side seeing Wally, in the normal colors, looking at me. His eyes made me realize what I just did. His face spoke of the shock he was in, his eyes told me his was confused and a little something in his face scared me the most. Hidden deep within the shock and confusion was disgust found.

I dropped the bag as my hands shot up to my face covering my mouth. I was found out. By my best friend. Again!

I felt tears leak through my mask and run down my face like rain. How could this have happened. 6 years I've been able to hide it from Bruce and Batman and in one night I ruin it all. Wally knows I'm a monster now.

"Hey, don't cry," my friend said as he crouched down beside me.

I started to shake. Would he tie me up? Attack me? Would he wanted to kill me! "P-please, don't hurt me," I squeaked as he came even closer.

"What?"

"D-d-don't k-kill me p-please," I could no longer suppress my sobs as they kept on coming up like hiccups.

"What? I won't hurt let alone kill. Why would you think so?" Wally asked as he came closer. Too close.

I coiled up not wanting to see what my friend would do to me. "Because I'm a monster," I answered through my cries.

"What? Who told you that?" The redhead sat down beside me and reached out for me with his hand. I trembled as he touched my shoulder and moved further into a hug.

"My first best friend," I said as I placed my head into Wally's shoulder seeing only the color of the shirt he was wearing.

"What kind of friends says something like that?" Wally's voice sounded from above me after he placed his chin on top of my head.

"One I had for three years," I answered honest feeling saver in his arms

"You stopped being friends after that?"

I shifted in discomfort not answering the question.

"Rob?" he moved further away from me to eye my face. I looked away, knowing Wally would imminently see I wasn't feeling comfortable. He did anyway. "Dude, what's wrong? What happened to your first best friend?"

I felt a pang in my heart as he asked me _the _question nobody ever asked me. After all those years nobody even though I would know a thing about the death of my friend.

"I, err, I accidentally killed him…" I quickly glanced away speaking the words as soft as possible, hoping he wouldn't heard me.

"What!" Wally's eyes widen. "Why? I though you didn't kill people."

"I don't! I was six and it was an accident!"

"How can be killing someone be an accident!" the boy shouted back.

"He laughed at me and didn't stop when he caught me on sucking someone's blood. I was hurting as I saw him laugh at me like that and he called me a monster and I flipped. I lost all control and bite him. I found him dead in my hands when I got control back and pulled back," I looked away, lowering my voice. "I've never dared to explain it was me who killed him. I was and I still am afraid people will kill me once they know what I am."

"Was it you who bite that man?" the ginger asked me and pulled me closer. I leaned in and nodded. "Why did you bite him?"

"Because I needed blood," I said as I hid my face into his shirt.

"Needed it? You mean you were starving?"

"No! I wasn't starving! Geez," I looked away angry. "I don't drink blood because of the tasted or to fill my stomach. I have to drink it so stay alive, to fill my veins with their blood."

"Oh. I thought vampires drank blood as replacement for food."

"I'm not a vampire! At least not like the once in the movies," I explained. "I love the sun, and have no problem with garlic nor do I mind sacred symbols or fire. The only thing similar is that I drink blood and the fangs which will only appear when I'm in a need or going to suck blood. They also appear when I'm scared."

"But how do you get your blood? I mean, I never heard from somebody biting anyone before."

"There is one person who knows about my state and I have a very good reason why he knows. First of all he is one hell of a vampire fan. He loves them. And I need someone to give me blood," Wally's face started to become pale. "So I made a deal with him," I continued but saw his eyebrow twitch. "I don't suck his blood!" I shouted becoming red. "I made a deal that he brings me blood and that I'll drink it for him to watch. He thinks it's awesome or something."

"Oh," Wally also became a bit red. "Sorry I just thought that… never mind! But how much blood do you need?"

I sighed. "Twice a day. When I was younger it was way less. It started with once in the two months but I slowly increased. And it still does. I shouldn't have been this badly out of blood for at least an hour."

"Does Batman know?" I shook my head. "But is Batman not like your dad or something! A small nod. "Dude! You're seriously so scared somebody knows what you are that you even lie about it to Batman?" again a small node.

Suddenly my eyes widen. "Batman is coming!" I run to the table I had laid on and put the blood infuse back into my hand. I looked up seeing Wally next a closet in which the blood infuses hung in. So that was why I couldn't reach it first.

Batman threw the door open and practically run toward me. "Why are you up?" he asked me as he pressed me into a lying position.

Martian Manhunter, Kaldur and Miss Martian entered the room, probably to help Batman to stabilize my body.

"Because I'm fine again," I tried to tell but the man didn't believe me. So he checked my blood pressure and let out a sigh of relieve.

"Don't EVER scare me again like that!" Batman suddenly threw at me. "Next time you feel light in your head you'll imminently come to me! No hesitation! Understood?" the man narrowed his eyes on me.

I nodded my head. "Yes, Batman. Sorry for worrying you so much."

-\/-

"So, a vampire, huh," The red head spoke as he placed his hands behind his neck. "And there I thought you were human."

The young teen let himself fall head first into his bed causing his sigh to become numbed. "All this is going to get me killed sooner or later," he whined through his think blankets.

"Why don't you just come clean and tell him what's going on?" Wally said, both males knowing who _he _was.

The boy shot up. "What!" He barked. Wally could not help but notice the boy's fangs. "He'll kill me!"

"How can you be so sure?" The teen took a seat beside Robin. "You thought I would kill you too," the teen said with a weird smirk. Both victory of not being as predictable as Artemis many times told him to be and awkwardness.

"I know… but Batman… He's different," the boy pulled his legs up placing his forehead at his knees. "He's not my official father. He could easily dump me once he knows I'm not merely human. And that is what I'm most scared of. He's all I have and I would do anything to stay with him. Even if that means I have to lie to him and hide my fangs forever."

"I," The redhead started as he took Robin's chin and lifted his head to look him in the eyes. "I didn't know Batman is that important to you, but should you really lie to him? Maybe coming clean helps. Maybe he except you. Wouldn't that make things so much easier for you?"

"The change to lose him is so big… He might kill me, he might dump me… I don't want to risk that," The raven-haired teen moved away from Wally's grip and placed his head back on top of his knees.

The silence was long and Wally couldn't help but stare at the boy. There were so many secrets about him. He just wanted to know all of them.

"So," the speedster started awkward. "You even tried to bite Batman?"

One eye looked up from its place behind the legs. "No."

"Not even temped to?"

"No."

"Why not? I mean, you two are so often together. You never wondered how his blood tasted?"

"No. Guess he's just not my type to bite."

Wally shifted a bit. "So," he started again. "I am your type?"

"Why you're asking?" the teen hide fully behind his legs again, fighting a blush. Why the hell did Wally suddenly came with such questions?

"Well, you tried to bite me," the older teen scratch the back of his head. "Not that I mind you did. I just wondered…"

"Well, you are my type," the boy started slowly. "But that has nothing to do with you. More with your eating habits."

There was again a silence between the two as the oldest male was awaiting a further explanation. "Tell me more," the red head said eventually.

I sigh came from the younger teen as he dropped his legs. "I like sweet blood," the boy started as he watched his own legs, stretch over the bed. "And you eat much sweet stuff and drink a lot of coke and junk like that. That sweeten your blood. Your fast metabolism makes it only worse because that makes your blood very fresh and warm which makes you the person with the most perfect tasting blood," the boy looked up. "That's why I tried often to escape your hugs. Lately I can see you blood better than I used to. Every time you pull me so close I feel thirsty and have the urge to bite you."

"Oh, I didn't know," the speedster looked down. "Say, does it hurt when you bite someone?"

Wally's eyes found Robin's. "Don't know. People always scream but I'm not sure if that's because they're scared or hurt," there was a silence before Robin looked up again. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well, I thought," Wally started unsure. "If it doesn't hurt too much you can use me if you're really in a need of blood again. I mean to prevent all that passing out and getting Batman all worked up."

"Really!" the boy suddenly moved up to his older friend with much enthusiasm. Too much for Wally's liking.

"Hey! I said if it _doesn't _hurt."

"Sorry, I just-" the boy blushed. "I just often wondered how your blood would taste."

"You really don't know if it hurts?" the red head asked.

"Well, I was never bitten by a vampire… So I have no idea," the boy shrugged.

"Maybe we should try it."

Robin's eyes lit up.

"But _only _if you can handle yourself," Robin nodded stringly. "Good. First of all. Be careful and when I tell you to stop, stop, okay?" again a firm nod. "Second; go easy on the drinking, don't drink too fast. I've always hated when people drained my blood. Like when they take your blood in hospitals…" the redhead shivered at the thought. Again a firm nod came from the nervous looking boy. "Third; this is a try. If I don't like it, forget the whole idea of using me as back up, okay?"

Robin nodded again. "I understand. I'm just really glad you let me try."

Wally swallowed as he saw Robin bite his thumb while his fangs grew. The boy seemed so pumped up and the slight blush on his face made him look so cute. But those fangs… how can someone look cute and dangerous at the same time!

The older teen moved his shirt aside so his neck and shoulder became bare. "J-just get over with it," the teen said nervous.

He saw Robin licking his lips as he laid his hands gently on his tensed shoulders and moved in. The hearts of both males started to race as the fangs came closer the neck.

Wally completely tensed up as he felt the cold wet teeth touch his neck. They quickly and easily made their way through his skin. The sting feeling it gave the speedster caused him to grab Robin's shirt. He felt Robin's lips close around the fangs and a soft suck. Somehow, somewhere it felt good. The pair of arms wrapping around him, the soft suck in his neck, both made him blush in delight.

Robin enjoyed it so much. His blood was so sweet, warm and fresh. He was just so delicious. He was all he hoped and more!

After a few moments the teen carefully pulled away with a loud gasp of delight. His face was flushed into a bright red color when dropped himself into Wally's arms. "T-that was amazing," the little vampire mumbled under his breath.

Robin looked up eyeing the light blush on the teens. "You're okay?"

The older teen nodded. "Y-yeah, it was surprisingly relaxing."

"Would you want to be my back up?" Robin asked, still busing from the whelming feeling of well filled veins. A short silence caused the young teen to speak up again. "Don't worry. I won't bite you unless I really have to."

"Okay, I'll be your backup. But only if you warn me before you bite me. Okay?"

"Thanks, dude!" Robin hugged his friend. "That really helps me a lot."

Wally simply smiled as he held his young friend.

**So, Wally knows… :D**

**Please review! If I get at least 5 reviews I'll update the second I'll wake up this morning! (It's almost 3 am for me now)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mwuahahahahaaaaaa! That's how I woke up this morning as I saw 25 e-mails on my iPod! :D  
>I got 9 reviews from you guys! I loooooove you! :D :D :D<strong>

**I got e few questions in my reviews and instead of answering it a few time I do it all at once.**

**So I got the question about Robin and Wally's behavior. DON'T WORRY! No slash. I had already read you guys didn't like that much so they won't become a couple. The reason of Robin's flushed reaction will become more clear in about two chapters and Wally was a bit embarrassed about the fact he enjoyed his best bud sucking his blood. **

**About the fact Wally bring up the "back up" plan was because he's a good friend :) I hates to see Robin in pain and if it won't cost him to much he would love to help his friend out. That's why he wanted Robin to bite him.**

**Also, in my last author note I said: on with the way too long chapter. That was a mistake and Fanfiction was too much of a bitch to let me change it. I've split the chapter so I could beg you for reviews :P So that was the reason for the weird author note…**

**I hope everything is clearer now :D**

The speedster roamed through the hallways, with nothing more that Robin on his mind. The poor boy was so scared Batman wouldn't love him anymore once he knew Robin wasn't human. He could understand that. What if his parents didn't love him anymore? He didn't want to even think about that. His parents were the best!

He hadn't even notice that he entered the main hall until he saw Batman typing on a holographic keyboard. The teen smiled as an idea was formed in his head.

"Batman?" the redhead approached the bat dressed man. The man turned around, face plain. "Can I talk with you in privet?"

"Sure," the man said as he left the main hall. The boy followed him and they both entered an empty room. "Computer, secure the room," the man spoke as he sat down.

"Secured," the well-known voice spoke as Wally also took a seat.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" the man asked, leaning forward.

"Y-you have a child, right?" the redhead started bluntly.

Batman cocked an eyebrow. "You know I can't answer that question," the man spoke, giving no emotion to get an answer out.

"But you could imagine how it is to have a kid," the teen said avoiding the masked eyes from his leader. Shrugging as if he was making a chit chat.

"Yes, I can."

"What would you do when you find out your son is not human?" the teen rubbed his thumbs against each other in a nervous way, as he watched the man before him.

"What do you mean?" the man frowned. "I guess I could train him so he could use him powers for crime fighting."

"But what if he was a vampire? One who doesn't attack people but does drink blood."

The older hero inhaled a deep breath and folded his hands. "Is this about that "vampire" from who we found the meal?"

"Maybe…" Wally looked away, awkward.

"Have you found the person responsible for the bitten man?"

The speedster sighed. How could he have ended up like this? Why couldn't he keep his poker face up like Batman? "Yes. But I want to know what you're going to do with him."

"Lock him up of course. We can't have a vampire running around, terrorizing Gotham and randomly bite people. We don't even know what his bite will do to people," the man explained.

"But what if it was, I don't know, Robin, or something, doing so? Shouldn't you listen first to the reasons for him biting a person? I mean, it was the first time we ever found a person bitten by a vampire. Maybe it was all an accident."

"You're saying Robin is the vampire?"

"No!"

"So, you don't know Robin is my son?"

"No!"

Batman suddenly smiled. "You're too easy. But back to the topic. Why would you think Robin is the vampire?"

"He's not the vampire! Robin is just human. Like you," the redhead started to sweat.

"You're aware of your body telling me that you're lying to me?" the man asked casually.

"It does?"

"You also seem to know about my relationship with Robin. Did he tell you?"

The ginger didn't know what to say anymore. He couldn't just tell him Robin told him that Batman was not his biologic father. Neither couldn't he lie, Batman would know.

"So he did," the man glanced quickly to the ground before looking back at the teen. "Why did he tell you?"

Wally suddenly shot up. "I have to go!" the teen tried to run off but was grabbed by Batman.

"How about telling me why you think Robin is that vampire and why his dad wouldn't know of that," the man said as he pulled the teen back.

"I shouldn't say anymore!" the teen felt tears stung in his eyes. What has he done. He had made his best friend's worst dream come true. What a big loser, jerk and worst friend he was! God! How he hated himself right now!

"How about you bring Robin here. Then the two of you can explain me what is going on," the man said releasing the hand of the speedster.

"P-please forget everything I said. Robin isn't a vampire!"

"Computer, start intercom," the man said and the sounds of the intercom starting sounded through the cave. "Robin, can you please come to room 274?"

The ginger paled. "P-please. Leave him out of this. I'm just renting like usual! The vampire is a friend of mine and I found out about him. I just don't want him to get in deep problems. Robin has nothing to do with this!"

The door opened and showed a curious Robin. "Hi, Batman. What's up?" the teen asked lightly. But his smile quickly dropped as he saw Wally's nervous face.

"Robin, sit down."

Robin did as he was told and saw how Batman leaned over him, holding his face by his chin and the other hand moved his lips up, showing perfect normal teeth.

The man sighed. "So, why would Robin be a vampire?" the man leaned back and glanced over to the speedster.

"He's not a vampire! I meant someone else!"

Batman noticed Robin tense up in the corner of his eyes. "Robin?" the man turned back to his protégé. "You know something about this vampire?"

The boy shook his head quickly. "No, no! not a thing!"

"Then why are you so nervous?" he saw Robin's eyes quickly shot to Wally's and back, behind his mask. "Why are you so tensed up?"

"Because you thought I was a vampire! That's pretty intimidating you know!" the boy said as tears started to roll down his face.

"Kid Flash, leave the room please," the man spoke not releasing his son from his eyes.

The speedster nodded and left the room.

Batman leaned toward his son and grabbed his face again while the tears streamed down his face.

"Dad, please," the teen begged as the man moved his lips away again, wanting to find out if the kid was wearing denture or something like that. But now he saw a pair of dangerous looking fangs in the kids mouth.

"You're the vampire," the man said in a shallow voice, not leaking any emotions.

"Dad, it was an accident!"

The man was silence, not able to release the fangs from his stare. How could his son be a vampire?

"I'm so sorry! I was an accident!" the teen pulled away and cried in his hands.

"How is biting someone an freaking accident!" the man suddenly shouted in the boy's face.

The kid coiled up into a ball, crying as the father a both shocked about the fact his son was a vampire and the fact his son reacted like this when he found out.

"Explain," the man snapped as he pulled the boy out of the ball by his arm.

"I-I-I," the boy tried to start his sense but between his sobs as only hiccups could make place to sound.

The man narrowed his eyes.

The kid broke down in cries. He wasn't able to talk anymore.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"B-Because," a few hiccups and sobs sounded roughly through his throat. "Please don't put me away!" the boy suddenly threw himself into his father's arms. "I'll do anything!"

The man was shocked to see his son react like this. Had he always been like this?

Before Batman could speak up, to tell him that he wouldn't put him away, the teen came in between. "You can experiment on me!" the man frowned. "See, I'm a vampire but I can easily walk through the sun and stuff. Wouldn't you like to know what my weaknesses are? So you can beat vampires!"

"Y-you want that?" the man asked, a bit flabbergasted. The boy nodded quickly.

"Yes! Yes please do so!" Batman felt the shivers run down his spine at his son's words. The kid grabbed him by his cape. "P-please," the teen looked up with pleasing eyes. Batman could even notice though his mask.

"O-okay," the man answered unsure. "If you want that so badly."

"Will that make up for the one man I have bitten?" the boy asked, still holding the man's cape as tears run down his face, unstoppable.

"I guess," the an picked the boy up. "Hey, you can stop crying now," the father side of the man started to kick in. "It's okay."

The boy threw his arms around the man's neck, burying his head into the man's neck.

"How about going home first?" the man asked. The boy gave a small nod. "I thought so," the man gave a slight smile and walked out of the room, Robin still in his arms.

Wally shot from the ground as the door opened and saw how his friend was carried out. "What's going on?"

"You'll hear that later," the man said stern as he left the cave in a fast pace.

-\/-

"There you are," Michel spoke from the dark corner from Dick's room as the boy entered.

The younger teen shot up to his friend grabbing the two blood bags. "You should leave. Bruce can be here any minute," the teen said panicking.

"What?" the teen asked confused as he was pushed through the door of his balcony.

"Dick?" the boy froze up as his dad entered his room.

"Dad!" the teen quickly hide the two blood bag behind his back.

The man entered the dark room seeing two figures at his son's balcony. The man quickly walked up to the two seeing his son and an slightly older teen behind him. Robin was clearly hiding something behind his back.

"Dick, who's that?" the man said eyeing the older teen, who wore a shocked face.

The man noticed Dick's unusual pose and saw he was hiding something behind his back. The man used Dick's ignorance about his father noticing and quickly snatched the blood bags from his hands.

"Ah!" the boy moved forward wanting to grab the bags back.

The man moved his hand up, so the boy couldn't reach them. "So that's how you hid it for so long," the man spoke as he watched the two filled bags in his hands. "And didn't bite people."

"Please, give them back," the boy pleaded as he tried hard to make himself tall enough to get his needed blood back.

One sharp stare of the older male made the younger boy stop jumping. "You don't need those, Dick," A oppressive feeling made the boy froze as he suppressed a dark panic like feeling raising from his chest. "And you," the man turned to the friend. "You don't need to return again."

With heavy eyes, the little vampire watched how his friend climbed down his balcony to disappear into the night, never to return again. A weighted hand fell down on the boy's head and a somehow warm voice spoke. "Come, let's start those tests."

The boy gulped as he turned and walked behind his father, down to the batcave.

-\/-

His heart was beating sharply and painful in his chest. He needed blood. His breath had become hasty and hallow and his fangs showed, ready to refill his veins.

"Close your mouth," Bruce spoke as he gently pushed the boy's open mouth close. "People will see you're a vampire when you act like that," the man said and turned away again from the machine his son laid in.

"Dad," the soft voice was enough to get his father's attention. "C-can I have some blood?" the boy asked hesitating, while eyeing the two blood bags which laid on a table, next some devices Batman had already tried on his ward.

"No."

"But," the boy rose his voice a bit.

"No!"

A new painful beat made the boy flinch. "But it hurts."

The man turned back to his son, eyeing the binding, keeping his son from reacting in impulse. "Have I tied you up to tight?" the man asked worried.

"No, my chest, my body hurts. I need blood," the teen mumbled as he got the urge to pant through his mouth instead of his nose.

"Dick," the man spoke in a sigh as he released his son from the bindings. "You need to learn to survive without drinking blood."

The boy shot up. "I can't!" he snapped, angry. He quickly cover his mouth. "Sorry," the boy squeaked between his hands.

"When was the last time you drunk blood?" the man asked as he noticed the heavy and tired looking eyes of his son. Did the tests tried him that much? Or was he actually in need of blood? What would happen when he didn't drink any? Could he learn a vampire not to drink blood?

"In the cave," the boy said, hopping off the machine but looked away. "When you were getting Martian Manhunter."

"But that was ten hours ago! How much do you drink a day!" the man shouted, shocked by the short time span.

The boy paled. "A-at least two times."

The man grabbed the two bags and held it before his son. "Dick, this is much! Too much!"

Bruce noticed the way his son's eyes followed every inch the bags moved with his eyes, permeated with a longing gaze. He knew his words didn't reach his son. He knew that look. Ever since he met the kid he saw that when he was distracted enough everything would easily pass him. Just like now.

"Dick!" the man snapped his fingers gaining hurried eyes. "You need to stop drinking."

The boy's eyes widen. "What?" the voice came out a more than just shocked looking kid. "You can't ask me to stop drinking blood."

"But I do," the man narrowed his eyes. "I've trained you into a hero. And now I'll train you into a vampire which doesn't drink blood."

"B-but you will trigger my instinct if you don't let me drink," Dick spoke, eyes low and searching for a safer place to look.

"Then I'll have to bind you again," the man spoke taking his son's right hand. A stinging sensation flew through the boy's torso as his father gently leaded him back to the scanning machine on which he has been tied up to for a small three hours.

He was paralyzed as he watched his father secure his right hand. "But," the boy squeaked as his father took his left hand. "No!" the boy started to struggle as he was forced into the same lying position he has been in for a while this night.

"Dick, behave!"

"But!" the teen tried in all his might to get free from his father's grasp. But soon enough he was over powered and tied up, good and firmly.

"How about that you cool your head and over think this," Bruce spoke while rubbing his cheek, where he had received a hard hit the second he slipped the strong hand of his son.

"What?" the boy started to fight the binds. "You're leaving me like this!" he arced his back, trying to get free using his body weight on the cuffs like bindings.

"Don't worry," the man spoke placing the bags of blood back on the table. "The machines are all off and I'll be back when you cooled down enough."

The billionaire started to walk off as his son started to randomly pull his cuffs into any direction possible, hoping to break free. "You have to give me blood first! DAAAD!"

A low, metal like thud told him that his father had shut the door. "DAAAAAAAAAAD!"

No reaction came as the boy stared at the closed door. Tears slowly started to well up in his eyes and soon over flew causing a long trail of unstoppable tears on his cheeks. Sobs like started to come up like hiccups and the boy slowly started to cry.

The sobs silenced as a sharp heartbeat hurt the little bird. The boy slammed his head into the table like side of the machine in frustration and pulled his legs up. He slowly placed his upper legs against his chest making a ball of himself, only upside down. He bit his lip, concentrating in the weight if his legs on his chest as he took deep breaths.

His heart started to slow down and every beat running through his body hurt. His iris shrunk as a sudden feeling of madness over took the boy. He screamed out as he started to pull, push, kick and God knows what more. Many wild moves made the cuffs hit the machine making high clinging sounds.

After a minute long filled with strange moves and mindless screams the boy went limp. He panted loudly as he felt his body weaken. One last stinging beat made the boy arc his back, tensing every muscle he possessed in his body just to get rid of the pain. But the pain didn't fade. No. the pain stung and hung in the air like smoke, causing a suffocating feeling. One last, high pitched yelp of despair left the boy and everything turned black.

All what was left to feel, to sense, was pain. Pain in his chest. Was this how it's like to die?

**Why you ask? Because I can!**

**Please review! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again such a long chapter! O.O So I've cut it in two parts once again. And guess what… at least 10 reviews and I'll update tomorrow (within 24 hours :D)!  
>I know you guys can do this! :D<strong>

**On with the chapter **

Bruce hadn't heard anything from Dick for a few minutes now and started to wonder if he had calmed down. He had thought that the bird would put up more of a fight. He seemed to want the blood so badly. But getting silence so quick must mean the boy understood he had just to grow over it.

Curiosity getting the better of the bat, the man decided to have a little look on the kid. But as he walked down the stairs he met a pale boy in a rather weird position. "Dick?" the man approached the boy, noticing the cramped face of the child. "Dick!"

The man shook the young boy trying to wake him up, but after receiving nothing what told him the boy was going to response, he reached out for his neck. He quickly and firmly placed two fingers at his carotid artery. He felt no pulse and gasped as the reality of his son being without a beat just couldn't settle.

The man quickly kicked into action as his instinct took over and started to use CPR on the boy. After regaining a weak beat the man noticed the boy was getting by. His eyes slowly opened but showed small and glassy eyes.

"It's okay Dick. I'm here," the man hushing. Coming closer to the boy to get into the vision of the boy.

Suddenly the vampire shot up, fangs ready to strike, as the man was just in range and too late to flinch away. Bruce was quickly bitten by the boy and felt the paralysis won the battle against his will to move away. He just sat there, only capable to watch how his son leaned over far enough to almost dislocate his own arms, just to place those fangs deep within the warm flesh of his neck.

The man felt something cold drip down on his shoulder and he was sure it wasn't blood. Neither his or Dick's blood couldn't have cooled down that quick.

The man didn't gave it much thought. The fast and big gulps with a stern suck started to slow down into a soft, more comfortable rate. The now soft sucking in his neck actually started to feel comfortable.

The man closed his eyes, as he slowly started to sink into the lovely feeling his son gave him. But a slight sting of the fangs leaving his neck made the man wide awake. Every trace of pleasure had disappeared as if he had woken up from a trance and wanted to hit the boy in pure anger as his heart swelled and stopped him. He saw how a teary boy moved back, falling down into the table of the machine, pain drawn into his eyes.

"You bite me," the man stated, half in fact, half in question if that just really happened. Could his own son have bitten him? Just like that? Why hadn't he pushed the boy away. He could have easily done that. The boy had a heart failure just seconds ago so there won't be much energy in the boy left to struggle against such movements.

"I'm so sorry," the boy looked away as he spoke in a hoarse voice.

"Why?" the man asked bitter. "You were dying and the first thing you can think of is biting me once you get by?"

"I died because I needed blood!" the boy shouted but quickly squeaked a sorry after it. "My veins will run empty if I don't drink blood. That's the only reason why I drink blood," the man was silence as he watched the still crying boy. "I tried to tell you but you was gone before I could and I couldn't break lose to get the blood."

"Oh," the man spoke a bit flabbergasted. "I didn't know."

There was a silence between the two. "Sorry," the man spoke eventually, a bit awkward. "You're feeling better now?"

The boy nodded, face flustered by the newly regain blood in his veins. "But I only drank a necessary amount to save my life. I'm still not satisfied. Can I," the boy started to break his line. "Have just… A little more?" the boy asked trying to sound as innocent as possible as he shot a quick and hungry glance at the two blood bags.

The man sighed. "You're out of danger right?" he man asked eyeing the boy.

"Yes, but I'll be in need of new blood very quick. If I drink more now, I can wait longer for the next time I'm in need of blood," the boy explained. "My veins somehow get empty. But when I drink they'll refill themselves with the blood I drink. The more I drink, the longer it takes them to get empty again."

"That is ridiculous!" the man suddenly shouted. "Those are two different blood types. You can't mix that and put it into your own veins, that's impossible," the man spoke showing the two begs. "Plus, how the heck would that blood come in your veins when you swallow it?"

The boy looked away, a troubled expression tugged to his face. "I," the boy started. "I- I don't know… it just works somehow. I still know very less about my body and being."

The man eyes soften, sat down and hand the boy one of the two bags. He let a sigh escape his lips as he watched the boy pierce his fangs into the plastic. "You do know anything about powers you might have as vampire?" the man asked, curious if it might be Dick's fault that he couldn't move when he was bitten.

"No, not really," the boy said releasing the bag just enough to talk. "Not that I know of at least."

The man watched the boy return to sucking the plastic. "How about people freezing up when you attack them," Bruce threw up, hoping the boy might realize.

"I don't _attack _people!" the boy shouted offended. "I'm not a monster, or something like that!"

"But you do drink their blood against their will! What would you call it then?" the man asked narrowing his eyes on the boy.

"I normally don't drink blood from people. I drink it from bags. So I don't attack people," the boy spoke firmly. "I stopped when I was like 6 years old."

"Why the sudden change? Why would a six year old decide to stop drinking from humans?" the man folded his arms.

"That doesn't matter," the boy spoke as he looked away.

"Dick, I'm trying to understand what you are. You have to start telling me things otherwise we'll never figure this out. Why did you decided to stop drinking from humans?" the man tried the different approach.

The boy looked away, tears starting to well up in his eyes. Bruce noticed the boy was getting upset and took the kid's hand. "M-my friend," the boy started as sobs started to form in his throat. His father gave him a slight squeeze, making the boy continue. "H-he found out," his sense started to break as sniffles forced their way up. "And that he started to laugh… and then I lost control and bit him… and when I found the power to release him, he was dead," the boy started to cry and pulled his legs up to hide his face in.

"Y-you drank him to death?" Bruce was stunned by the story. His son actually killed someone in his life? Well, it would explain the boy refusing to drink from humans.

"No," the boy shook his head. "I-I only bit him. I barely had blood in my mouth."

Tears streamed down the boy's face an Bruce pulled Dick on his lap. "Did anyone know about you?"

The boy shook his head again, grabbing the man's shirt and placed his head into the man's shoulder. "My friend was the first one and he said I'm a monster, so I was afraid if anyone knew they would kill me."

"How about your parents, did they know?"

"No, nobody did. And I'm almost certain that they weren't vampires."

The man sighed. "You can't just become a vampire, right? Can you remember when you've started to suck blood?"

"No, sorry," the teen had his head still dug into the man's shoulder, being forced to speak up as he was left unable to shake his head.

"Well, I want to know more about your body anyway, so do you mind if I bring you to Mount Justice so I can scan your body?" the man asked as he stroke the black locks of his son.

The boy pulled back to face the billionaire. He nodded and started to wipe away his tears.

"But," the teen looked up. "You need to slow down on the blood."

"But I already told you that I can't survive without," the spoke worried. He didn't want a repeat of what happened moments ago. He don't wants to almost die again!

"We'll try to slow down by waiting longer before you get to drink. Maybe that way we can bring the drinking rate down," the man explained as he got off the machine. "But first, let's rest," he held his hand out to the boy who took it.

He felt relieved Bruce was handling it so coolly. He was afraid Bruce wouldn't even look at him anymore after knowing what he actually was. But instead the man was helping him. He has truly the best dad anyone could _ever_ wish for.

-\/-

"For the last time," the black clothed man spoke calmly. "I'm doing this for both your safety as the others. You understand I'm not doing this because I think you're a monster, okay?"

The boy nodded, eyeing his bindings. Bruce hadn't stopped telling him this ever since he started to chain him. "I know Bruce. But please give me the blood when I ask. I'm really scared for all this."

The man ruffles Dick's hair before blindfolding him. "Ah!"

"Sorry, but you might get triggered faster when you see humans," the man explained, laying a fatherly hand on the boy's shoulder.

"O-okay."

"Come, we'll go," the man spoke as he slipped his cowl over his head, turning into the masked hero of Gotham.

He led his son to the Zeta Tubes and before they knew it the computer announced their arrival and they appeared in the other cave. A much lighter one.

Robin could hear a few gasps as they entered the cave and heard a high "Robin!" from Miss Martian.

"Batman, what the fuck!" Wally jumped up, able to better guess what's going on. The teenager sped toward the tied bird and snatched him out of his hands. Robin let out a yelp of the sudden movement, not knowing what was going on. "How could you!"

"If you let me explain first," the older hero spoke coldly.

"What, you tell them he's a vampire and will be extinguished! No way man! I don't care what he is, he'll always be my best friend!" the red head shouted gaining everybody's attention but went on with his rant. "I will always protect him!"

"Kid Flash!" the speedster stopped talking, facing the man with a pale face. "I'm not doing anything like that to Robin. I brought him here to examination his body to learn more about him. But I've tied him up so he can't react on impulse, for both our as his own safety."

"Oh," the teen said, starting to felling more stupid every second what passed.

"Batman, can you explain to us what's going on? Kid Flash seems to know something about Robin we don't," Artemis asked as she walked up to the dynamic duo.

Batman helped Robin back to his feet and dusted him off. "He seems to be the vampire who bit the man we found."

All eyes grew to maximum. The team minus Robin and Kid Flash looked at each other for a few seconds and then returned their eyes to the Bat dressed man.

"Wait, did I miss a mission again?" The magician asked, who had just returned from a journey. She had been looking for a solution for her father's "problem". She had refused any help with the excuse that she was more familiar to the world of magic's and she could travel better alone.

"The league found a man, bitten in a familiar way to the movies made about vampires. So we as team were sent to find out who did that and why. Until now, we weren't able to find any trace from the culprit on the victim. But it seems Robin is the vampire," Kaldur explained quickly to Zatanna.

The girl shared the same shocked face as the rest of the team as her eyes shot toward the tied teen.

"But Robin is not a vampire like we know from myths or movies. And the only reason for him to act out like one is to survive. He's body doesn't work like the one from humans and I want to know more about it. Maybe find a way for him to be as good as human again," the man explained the group stunned teens. "So if you don't mind, I'll bring Robin to the examination room so I can untie him ASAP."

The teens first watched how Batman left the main hall and disappeared into the hallways. There was a silence before they started to fallow the man. They had gotten curious and the fact Robin hadn't spilled a word ever since he was carried out of the cave yesterday didn't make their concerns any better.

They entered the room and saw that Batman had already started with trapping Robin to the scan machine. The boy just easily lay there, not struggling or the slightest sign of discomfort readable from his face.

The man finished with the boy's left ankle and started the machine, which roared to life. "Robin, you're still okay?" the man asked, with one hand on Robin's shoulder and the other hand placed on the holographic control panel.

The boy nodded. "But I'm slowly getting thirsty again," the boy informed, ignorant about his friends being around. "How long before the time's up?"

"You're doing great. Only a half an hour before you made your 10 hours full," the man told before he released his son. "I will start the scanning," the man announced to his now blind son.

Suddenly Robin's back arched and let out a scream. "Robin! What's wrong!" the man shut down the machine and quickly took the blindfold of the boy's face. He met a pair of shocked eyes.

"My body, my head," the boy let out a yelp. "It hurts," the boy closed his eyes. "I can hear voices! Too many!"

"Robin, open your eyes and look at me," the man spoke calmly as he held his son's head gentle yet firmly. Two blue orbs appeared from behind their lids and looked at his father, masked with a cowl. "Just concentrate on me."

"You're scared," the boy said to Batman's surprise. But before the man could say anything the boy spoke up again. "I can read your mind," the boy said as his fangs started to visibly grow.

"Has this happened before?" the man asked, still holding the boy's face.

"No, never before."

Wally turned toward Megan who shrugged. "I'm not doing anything," the girl said to her defense.

"But can you see what's happening in his mind?" Kaldur asked as his eyes found their way back to the boy still lying tied up in de machine.

"I can try," the girl closed her eyes as they lid up white. But after mare seconds she opened them again. "Sorry, I can't make contact with him in the first place."

"Someone is in here," all eyes flew back to Robin who suddenly seemed calm. "He's coming for me," the boy turned his head toward Batman.

"I'll free you," the man said as he started to release the boy from his bindings. "Can you tell me who it is? Or what he's like?" The older hero from Gotham asked as he finished freeing the boy's hands and moved on to his feet.

"I'm not sure, I'm not used to read minds," the teen spoke as he sat up right, waiting to be completely free. "Also, concentrating on one is very hard. I can hear all your thoughts at ones in my mind. I can also hear a bunch from outside the mountain."

"Robin, can you locate the man with your arm-computer?"

"I'll try," the boy spoke as he started his computer and typed away.

"You four, are you ready to fight that man off?" the team seemed a bit surprised by their leader's reaction. "That the man got through the security without being noticed and has as goal to get to Robin, makes me worry."

"I found him!" Robin suddenly shouted aloud.

"Where?"

"Above us!" the boy pointed at the air vent.

The team quickly run up to the boy but before they reached him the vent opened and a man jumped out of it. The team froze in the middle of their approach and watched how the man turned to Robin.

The man had a short brown hair cut an old fashion beard and wore a green mantle which ended off pointy. His eyes seemed dull and old though his appearance were from an 30 year old. Around the man's middle was an old looking belt. The man took a red stone out one of the pockets which were attached to the belt and hung as if they had carried many, heavy, things.

But even though the man's appearance was more that distracting, his long fangs stood out like white on dark. "Who are you?" Robin asked as he started to back off.

The rest of the team could only watch as they were frozen into their position by an invisible force which was stronger than even Batman's will.

"I'm your father," the man's voice sounded low, a bass rolling over his tongue. His way of speaking was different from any person Robin ever met. He had met many people with accents because of his father's job, but the way this man spoke was nothing like that.

"My father is dead, you're not him!" the boy spoke showing his fangs in instinct.

The man let out a subtle laugh. "You think you got those from your own father?" the man asked as he let his fingers slide by the boy's fangs. The teen couldn't move, as he watched the man gave him a fatherly and proud look. "I was the one who made you into what you are now," the boy gulped as he saw the red jewel being held toward him. "And today, on your 15th birthday, I'll finish you."

"Keep your hands off him you jerk!" Batman shouted more than furious to the man who held the shining gem before his son's face who looked shocked.

"From now on, you'll be a real vampire," the man spoke as he placed the crimson gem on the teens head. "And you'll be my son forever."

Dick let out a yelp as he suddenly got into a trance like state and could only see the stone as his eyes became glassy. The man started to smile as he saw that the effects started to kick in. The boy's fangs grew a bit more and suddenly the boy collapsed to the ground.

The team watched in shock how the boy fell down and hit the ground hard. The smile the man wore grew in mature levels. "Finally," the man crouched down and lifted up the boys chin.

A pair of eyes fluttered open but widen quickly. "Wha-" the boy shot up, feeling his fangs. "Why are my fangs still here?" he looked up to the man. The boy let his shoulders drop. "Y-you," the boy started, eyes glassy again. "You changed me into a vampire after my birth. You were that strange man who took my from my mother for a few minutes."

**I know, I know, it is right in the middle, but it would have ended up with a, I don't know, a 20 paged chapter or something… so yeah, just review and you'll read the rest tomorrow. **

**Lots of love, Godismetons**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aaaw, guys… no ten reviews for little old Godismetons! *puts on cry face*  
>Well, here is it anyways.<br>Hop you all enjoy it! :D**

_A pair of eyes fluttered open but widen quickly. "Wha-" the boy shot up, feeling his fangs. "Why are my fangs still here?" he looked up to the man. The boy let his shoulders drop. "Y-you," the boy started, eyes glassy again. "You changed me into a vampire after my birth. You were that strange man who took my from my mother for a few minutes."_

"Seems like your powers are kicking in. You remember your whole life again from the first day on," the man told as if he was brining good news. "Now look at them," the boy turned his head toward his team plus Batman. "See that? See their blood? Do you feel the lust?"

The boy quickly looked away, eyes finding the man's old looking shoes. They were worn as if he had walked with them for years. "No," the boy spoke firm, denying any feeling he felt for his team. He had always felt lust towards humans, but never this strong. And the more after the death of his friend he decided to lock away those feeling toward blood, and the humans around that blood.

"Yes you do," the man grabbed Robin and brought him to the team. "I'm betting you already have picked your favorite," the vampire looked down onto the boy's troubled face. "Now, drink their blood."

Robin shook his head. "No! I don't drink from humans!" the boy tensed his jaw, moving around as he felt the urge to hit the man in his mouth just to shut him up.

"Richard," the man started to Dick's surprise, the man knew his name? "I know all about your little problem. And I can see your almost out of blood. Why wait till you're in so much pain if you can fill yourself till he don't need to drink for more than 4 days. Won't you like that?"

The young vampire glanced downwards once again.

"Come on. I know your heart must be hurting already. And you'll die soon. So it's either biting them or wait here to die. And we both know which one will happen," the man came close to the boy to whisper a "Eventually" into the boy's ear making him shiver.

Robin knew way too well what he was talking about. If he waited longer he would lose control and bite them anyway. But when that happened he wouldn't hold back and it would be very painful.

Robin walked up to Wally. "I'm only doing this so I won't hurt them," the boy snarled and looked the speedster into his eyes. "Sorry, Wally," and let his fangs sick into the boys skin. He slowly started to drink his blood.

The boy wrapped his arms around the redhead as he enjoyed the tasty blood. The black haired teen hummed in delight as he felt his veins being filled again with the most delicious blood he could ever get.

Robin released his friends blushing in delight. The team watched in horror how their youngest teammate cleaned his teeth with his tongue.

"So, who's next?" the man asked, suddenly standing behind the young vampire.

"What? No, I had enough!" the boy protested but was suddenly grabbed by the older vampire and dragged toward Megan.

"Seeing what you've chosen, you must like her much too," the man spoke pushing the boy toward the green girls neck. "She eats much sweets too."

The boy's eyes widen. "How did you know I like sweet blood?"

"You maybe didn't notice yet, but you can _see _the taste of somebody's blood. That gingers blood was the sweetest by far. So it's easy to deduct that you've got a sweet tooth," the man told, smirking at his creation. "So, take a bite and try her blood. It might be just like your friend there creamy and sweet."

"I'll rip you head off if you touch her!" Superboy shouted, fighting the invisible force with all power he possessed. The frown on his face was intense deep and his hate made Robin back off, meeting the other vampire.

The boy turned around, seeing the with a smirk stained face of the older man. "Bite her, now!"

"No!" the boy wanted to attack the man but was frozen in midair and had a stretch posse.

"You just disobeyed me?" the man walked to the boy's side.

"Yeah, cause you're _not _my father!" the boy snapped, unable to move his head to look at the man.

The brunet came closer to the youth's neck. "Come again?" the man's breath made the boy shiver.

"I don't listen to you because you're not my dad!" the boy spat, not impressed by the man.

Suddenly the boy was yanked out of his frozen position and was eye in eye with the man, hot breath flew over his face as the man was a mare inch away from him, holding his shirt violently. The boy stared back into the green eyes of the man, hoping he had gained a heat-vision or something like that just to fry the man's face off. Sadly no such power was granted to him even though he had turned into a "full" vampire. What was even the difference? He could see someone's blood taste better, not something to party about, or wait 15 years for. Maybe the fact he can read minds? But still, it would not make him any stronger or anything.

Before the boy could make up his mind, two stern fangs ware placed harshly into his neck, surprising him off scale. The boy let out a yelp as a painful and actually scaring feeling came over him. He started to struggle for his life and the urge to bite back burned in his head. What was that man doing! He wasn't draining blood. Though his bite, it made him feel weak toward the man.

Dick let out an even louder yelp as the man's bite became even more painful and scarier to the kid. Batman was shouting something at the back ground, but all Richard cared about right now was to get free from those fangs.

After a few long moments of struggle and yelps of pain the boy stopped moving. Something in his mind told him to stand still, wait for the man to be finished with him.

The man released him and stepped back, looking at the calm and unmoving boy. "That'll teach you gratitude to your elders," the man smiled at the result of his bite. Lucky his son was still so young otherwise it would have taken a _long _time to get the over hand in the dominance bite. "Now, go drink the girl's blood."

The boy did as he asked, without any questions. "I told you to freaking leave her!" Superboy yelled, wearing a face what told he could rip out his own hair if he had free hands to do so. "Robin!"

The boy placed his fangs into the girl and held her lightly as he started to suck carefully her blood. He maybe hadn't a choice to obey or not, but he could still save his friends a painful bite.

"You little!" the clone wanted to start but was shut quiet by the female alien.

"_It doesn't hurt, Conner. He's being gentle," _The girls voice rung through the clones head. _"Also, I can feel some force on him. He's not doing this willingly. He has to obey the man."_

"_Oh," _The Kryptonian answered a bit confused. _"But how can that not hurt. I mean, he's piercing your skin and stuff."_

"_To be honest, it feels kind of pleasant. His fangs are sharp enough to go through my skin with only a slight sting," _the girl explained, closing her eyes as she leaned into the boy's hold.

After a minute the boy released the girl and turned to the older vampire. "Can you leave now?"

"No, first, bite the next person you would like the best after the Martian and the speedster."

The boy sighed, knowing he couldn't fight his call, for some reason. Did that bite do something with his head?

"I don't think I'll be able to drink that person's blood," the boy commented, naming nobody. It felt awkward to him to let people know which blood he prefer.

"You're able to pierce Kryptonian's skin," the man spoke, knowing who the boy meant.

The boy sighed but didn't approached the teen. It was until the man told him to do so. He was not going to make it the man easy, that's for sure!

The boy drunk Superboy's blood and turned to the man once again. The man gave him a glare but that was not enough to bring the boy into action.

"Next," a stern and irritated voice announced and the boy went to the magician.

"I'm sorry," the now blushing teen said. He hadn't been so close to the black haired girl before. And now he finally was close enough to smell her shampoo it was to freaking bite her.

"I understand," the girl spoke, smiling softly at the teen. She couldn't suppress a blush when she felt Robin's nose trail by her neck. Why did it feel as if he was about to give her a kinky kiss in her neck?

The bird couldn't help but place a soft kiss in her neck before placing his fangs into her neck. His arms found their way around the girl and a unknown sensation overwhelmed the teen. He could no longer suppress moans as his body felt like it was on fire. His head was getting light and his throat tingled at every gulp he took.

"_Robin, you're moaning," _The Martian, who was shocked out of her mind, told the teen through her telepathic link, not even sure if the boy would hear her. She wasn't able to read his mind, but he might be open enough to find her thoughts out of all the other thoughts he might be hearing right now.

"_I-I do?" _Dick's voice sounded lost. He was feeling dizzy from the feelings this girl gave him.

After a moment or two the boy pulled away, gasping in delight as he fall backwards to land, stretched out, on the ground with his back. His face was flushed red as he laid there, unmoving as he watched the sealing.

"I see you never bit that much people before," the man spoke, crouching down beside the young vampire. "Quite a feeling, ha?"

The boy was silence, dwelling in his feeling of pleasure he had never felt before. It was for the man lifting his body or he would have fallen asleep right on the spot.

"Come now, it's not time for you to sleep yet. Don't you want more pleasure than that?" the man asked. A pair of blue orbs shot open.

"More?" the boy spoke in a hasty yet hungry voice. One hand grabbed his chest, feeling the warm feeling inside it grow on the beat of his heart.

"Robin," the boy gazed over to his father, still frozen in his running position. "Robin, get yourself together! You don't need more!"

Before the boy could react, or even think about his father's words, the old vampire came in between. "Oh, but you need more, don't you?" the man leaded him toward Artemis who's eyes grew. "Doesn't it feel great?" the man's lips curled up to a smirk. "To live without a constant pain in your chest? To feel your veins to be full to their max? doesn't it feel amazing?"

The dozed off boy stumbled the last step to the archer and placed his fangs into her warm neck. His face was still flushed red as he felt like he was in heaven.

As the boy finished the girl he was lead to the blond male. Without any hesitation the young vampire bit Kaldur and started to suck his blood too.

The boy was finally led to his father. He fell into the man's arms by holding himself up by Batman's neck, knees weak from the pleasure he felt. He was so full. His hot breath flew over the man's chest as his heart was racing. There was simply so much blood in his body.

"Robin, snap out of it!" the man shouted but to no avail. The teen pulled himself up and pierced his fangs right through the armor the Dark Knight was wearing. After a few moments the boy pulled back, turning back to the man cloth in green, knowing there was no one left to bite.

"Now, how was that for a change?" the man asked, walking up to the boy. He placed a hand on his cheek, sliding his hand slowly further back, causing the boy to move into it. "Look at you, so warm and fuzzy with all that blood inside you," the man spoke, still caressing the boy's face. His fingers slowly slipped behind his ear as suddenly the boy's eyes snapped open.

"What am I doing?" the bird asked and slapped the man's hand away. "Keep your hands off me!"

Bruce sighed in relieve, now he knew that his son regain his conscious.

The man with a beard did otherwise, he breezed some air through his teeth as he wanted to slap the kid in his face. But then, he got a better idea.

He gabbed Robin by his hair and suddenly turned him toward the still frozen team and older hero. "Behold," the man started causing Robin's heart to skip a beat. "A real monster!"

The team looked away, not sure where to look. But the vampire who was hold in a stern grasp started to struggle. "No, no, I'm not a monster!"

"But you drank their blood, didn't you? Don't only monster do such things?"

"It was because you told me to!" the boy snapped back, trying his best to get his hair free from the older vampire's grip.

"No, because you liked it. Admit it! You're a blood thirsty monster!"

"I'm NOT a monster!" the boy screamed at the top of his lungs but was roughly turned to face the green eyed vampire.

"If you're no monster, how could you survive this?" the man asked, voice soft. The boy gave him a puzzled look. But before the man's words could make any sense to him he was rammed into the wall, breaking right through, head first.

Robin was threw unto the ground. "That was my first reaction too," the man spoke, almost laughing as he looked at the shocked face of the new gained family. "Now, rest. And I'll see you later, my son."

"Wait," the boy mumbled, still starting into the nothing. "Wait!" the boy shouted as he snapped out of his shock. "You have to free them first!" but the man was already gone through the same way he got in.

Dick got back to his feet, taking deep breath in the hope his heart would calm down. He eyed the hole in the wall. How could he have survived that? The boy shook his head. His friends first!

"You guys are not feeling any more lose now?" he boy asked approaching them. Superboy mumbled and angry "No", making the boy pale. "I'm sorry guys," the boy didn't know what to do. "I didn't intend to bite you guys. I just,"

"It's okay Robin," Bruce's voice interrupted Robin's rather awkward apologies. "That man made you do that. But can you unfreeze us?"

"I guess I should be able to do that," the vampire spoke, looking down to his hands. "But I haven't the slightest idea how to," the teen frowned. "I don't even know how to freeze people in the first place."

"But you do, you did the same when you bit me back at the cave," the teen looked up, confused.

"I did?"

"Yes. That's the reason for me asking if you possessed any kind of power. Because when you bit me I couldn't move, just like now," the man explained to his ward, giving the boy a reassuring smile.

"But back then it stopped when I was done drinking,' the boy thought out loud. "Maybe as I repeat that, You'll be free from the frozen position."

"Or maybe you should let go of the fact you bit us, maybe that's the thing what keeps us trapped," the man suggested. "We all understand why you bit us and can let it go," the man looked to the teens on his side. "Right?"

The team agreed, except for Superboy. He growled something under his breath as he gave a sharp glare at his inhuman friend.

"_Superboy!" _The green skinned girl yelled at him via their mental link. _"How can you be angry with him! It was an accident and did it so save us a painful bite."_

"_Still, he bit you. He even held you when he did that!" _ the Kryptonian growled back.

"Are you angry with him because he touched me or because he bit me?" the Martian continued the conversation out loud.

"Because he touched you!" the clone spat and shot an angry glare at Robin. "She's my girl!"

The vampire held up his hands as if he was held under shot. "I know! I had no intension by touching her. It is somewhat instinctive to hold the person who I bite."

"Sweetie he didn't hurt me neither did he touch me for some dirty reason. He's your friend and mine. I don't mind that he touched me. So can you let it go too?" the girl asked, voice sweet and unctuous.

Superboy sighed and mumbled a "Yes," through his teeth. Still not too happy with how the youngest teen handles his victims.

Dick let a sigh escape his lips as he started to feel easier knowing the clone wouldn't rip off his head the second he could move. He felt quite relaxed actually.

The team let a gasp go as their bodies suddenly were free from the grip and fell to the ground. Batman was the first to kick into action and rushed toward his son. "Robin, you're okay?" the man asked as he stroke a hand though the young teen's hair.

The bird nodded. "A bit shocked by all this to be honest. His words troubles me," the teen answered, as he started to go over the all the things that vampire had told him. Being his son forever. Was he serious? Could he deduce from that, that he might be immortal now? That couldn't be, right? Nobody could beat the might of time and aging.

"You sure you're okay?" the man asked eyeing the worried face the black haired teen wore.

"Yes," the teen answered. "As I said, his words trouble me. I'm not quite sure what to think of it. I just need time to think this all over."

"That sounds as a good plan," The man watched how his protégé left the room. The team looked at the bat dressed man as they all stayed quiet. "We could use some time to think too," the man spoke as he turned to face the team. "You guys have question's I see," the man noted as he was able to read the concern from the team's eyes.

"Yes, first of all; did you know about Robin being the vampire?" Superboy started.

"Of course not! Otherwise he wouldn't let us search for him, now would he?" The archer commend sharply as she wanted to hit the clone on his head for being so think headed. But she knew that hit would hurt her more than him, if he would even notice.

"That man spoke of "constant pain" when he was talking Robin over to drink more. Could it be true Robin was always in pain, even when he was with us?" the magician spoke in concern.

"I'm not sure," the man started, sad about the fact his son had hidden so much from him. "He'd succeeded in keeping it secret that he was even a vampire. But I did noticed his health wasn't always that great. Sometimes he seemed so weak. But whenever I tried to ask him he always retreated to either his room or his friends."

"That was because he was scared that you wouldn't love him once you knew he wasn't human," Wally announced feeling his heart ached as he had to think back to Robin's words. "He even thought that I would kill him. He begged me, when I found out, to not hurt him."

The team of teens and the bat gave the speedster an worried glance. "R-really?" the Martian was the first who dared to ask if the redhead wasn't making some kind of mean joke.

"I've never seen Robin like that. He was really scared," Wally spoke, voice low and heavy. "I'll go check on him," the speedster said before zooming off.

For some reason he couldn't stop worrying about his friend. He had be turned into a full vampire just minutes ago. He could use his best bud right now.

**So, Dick's a full vampire now :D  
>You guys like it?<br>I heard some worries about getting oc's in. Don't worry. Mister meany-pants (aka the other vampire) is just here to make this story possible and won't become a main character in this fanfic. It's mainly Robin and how he lives his (now really messed up) life.**

**Please review! :D**

**Ps. For the people who are reading my other stories. Sorry for the much delay on them. School's asking most of my time now I'm entering the last few weeks of it. So the time I've left I find myself dwell in thing I shouldn't be doing (things like staring at YouTube, hoping something interesting pops up… yeah I'm retarded, I'm aware). And I leak energy, time and inspiration on writing new chapters. Blame my teacher! He's asking all of my creativity for the last presentation from the year which is making a ****table****decoration including much more than just one heck of an amazing flower arrangement. So yeah, I have to fake walls and shizzel… I'm rambling… I'll stop wasting your time now… XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys know that; when you're trying to do something (which is fun to do) and you never have time for it. But once you have time, you can't find the inspiration to do it? Well that's the reason for the delay of the update of actually ALL my stories!**

**So, I'm sorry for this short chapter, Please enjoy it though. :D**

Dwelling in his thoughts the young vampire roamed the hallways, the dull air of being inside started to make him feel numb. His left hand scraped by the wall, pointlessly as the boy stared into the nothing.

Why was this happening? He already had a hard time on being an incomplete vampire, let alone a full one.

The teen walked through the hanger without even noticing until a headache struck him. He look up, finding himself at the A-doors. He walked further, feeling the breeze of a still young day greet him. He kept on walking until the sunlight touched his hands and made the boy jump back with a shriek.

The boy pulled his hands back, burned badly. His body shook as his looked at his hand in shock. There was no way he could have been burned by the sun just now. Tears welled up in the boy's eyes and he started to run away, away from the light what hurt him.

He ran down the hallways until he met the chest of a fast walking speedster. The boy stumbled back but was stopped by a hand of his friend.

"Rob, what's up?" The teen asked, straightening up his younger friend.

The boy snapped his head back up, causing wally to jump as he saw the tears stained face what spoke of shock. "It burned me!" the teen exclaimed.

"What burned you? Where?" the redhead asked, more that surprised by the way Robin acted. Ever since all this vampire stuff happened, he started to find a whole other boy so now and then, replacing his friend.

"My hand, the sun, I-I," the teen started to stutter as he held up his heavily burned hand.

"The sun? the sun burned you like this! That's impossible, dude!" The bird must be losing it. The sun can't burn you like this, at least not within a few minutes.

Robin's eyes widen. He suddenly threw himself into his older friends arms placing his lips on his neck. "What are you doing?" Wally asked, not understanding _anything _anymore.

"Sorry," Hot breath of panic flew over Wally's neck, making him shiver. He felt his muscles freeze in a way too familiar way, his eyes grew. Two fangs deepened within him but within a short moment they left him again.

The boy moved back and looked down at his hand. The burning feeling what scared him nearly to death had disappeared and a quick glance down told him the reason was the healed hand he faced.

"What was that about!" Wally shouted in the boy's face. Weirdly enough to him, the boy seemed completely calm now.

"I'm healed," the vampire spoke, face not speaking of any emotions as he held up his hand to showed a completely normal looking hand. "I'm sorry for the bite, but my instinct told me to bite you. Your blood healed my hand."

Wally stepped back at the boy's words. "Okay, you're officially freaking me out!" The boy held up his hands.

"I'm sorry," the black haired teen grabbed his redhead friend's hand. "I'm just not used to the impulses I get," a small smile told the vampire they were okay again. "You're the best bud someone could ask for," The younger teen creaked a smile and pulled the ginger with him. "But we have to inform Batman of this. There must be an logical explanation for this all."

"I'm afraid that gem is the explanation," Wally spoke carefully as he was brought back to the examination room.

Dick hadn't given any answer before he opened the door and saw a group teens around Batman with a worried face. "Batman!"

All eyes flew over to the youngest teammate. "Something wrong, Robin?" The man turned to his protégé.

"The sun burned me!" the boy exclaimed as he had lost any cool he had seconds ago.

"What? Where? How!" the bat dressed man approached his son.

"My hand," the boy help up a perfectly fine looking hand. "But I've bitten Wally, causing my hand to heal." A pair of masked eyes glanced toward the speedster who was currently holding his neck with one hand, looking a bit lost. It was clear the teen had been taken off guard by the bite and was still a bit thrown off his feet by it.

"You're telling me that you've burned your hand when the sunlight touched it?" The man asked to make clear he understood his son.

The boy nodded. "I first got a headache when I got closer to the A-doors but when the sunlight actually reached my hand it burned me in seconds."

Bruce gave a sigh but it was soon followed by a grunt of frustration. "This can't be true!" Dick put on a sad face, he knew why Batman was frustrated. "Do you have any idea in how much trouble we can get?" he man growled towards his son.

The boy gave a sigh. "I know, Batman. I can completely blow our cover," the teen spoke, head hanging low. This was definitely the words birthday EVER! "But if we find a way to turn me back to human fast enough, no suspicious would be placed on me. Also as long as Robin will keep on acting out, we don't need to worry about suspicious as much."

"That sounds like a plan. But where on earth do we find information about vampires which is not based on fiction," the man noticed that Robin seemed more than tired. If he recalled correctly, he had almost fall asleep after he had bitten Zatanna. "Robin, you're okay?"

It was barely noon, it was not really normal to be tired already.

"Yes, yes," the boy weaved off, as he turned his back to his foster father. "Just a bit tired that's all. Guess it's all a bit too much, all at once."

The man walked up to the boy, laying a subtle but firm hand on his shoulder. He refused to show any father like acts towards the team but he knew this was enough for Robin to confirm he was there for him, both Batman as Bruce. "I see no reason why you couldn't lay down to take a nap while I start the search."

The boy smiled. "I think that would do me good," He recognized the hand on his shoulder, it was Bruce who was there for him. "Let go to the cave then," the boy said as he started to walk off.

Batman was about to follow the boy as he stopped to glance back at the team, who looked like they were pretty much lost. "I'll inform you as soon we know something," the man said, knowing the team would end up with way too much concerns if he didn't kept in touch with them. They had reason enough to do so anyway. So for this time only, he would be the one sharing information.

The dynamic duo walked into the Batcave, the youngest of them lightly swaying on his feet. "You're really this tired?" Bruce asked, as he put down his cowl.

The boy nodded as he took off his mask. "It feels like I haven't slept for three days straight. I haven't slept that great last night but this is just ridiculous. I'm used to nights without sleep," the boy leaned against the rocky wall.

"You do look worn," Bruce laid his gloved hand on the boy's cheek. The boy's eyelids slightly slumbered and Bruce could almost swear he saw something close to dark circles come up under the boy's eyes. Yeah, the boy was definitely through all his energy. "Get redressed while I'll make a place ready for you to sleep down here," the man said stroking his hand back through the boy's hair.

The teen leaned a bit into the hand, which was now resting in his neck. "Thanks dad, I will," and with that, pulled himself up to get into his pajamas.

As Dick was taking off his cape, he glanced back at Bruce. A sigh escaped his lips. How did he get this lucky and unlucky at the same time? His biggest nightmare came true, his father knowing he wasn't human, or at least not completely. But that only ended up showing him how much his new father actually loved him. The man has his back, no matter what kind of species he might is. He was so lucky with Bruce as his father. But at the same moment, his life, his social life, just crumbled away from him. How was he ever going to act like a human, when he can't even be in the light. How could he finish school, and hang around with Barbara.

The team was the least of his worries. They knew, they understood. He could easily hang with them in the night hours. But Barbara didn't know, and there was simply no way Bruce was going to let her know. It could blow his cover. Plus, it might scare her off, knowing her (could he say best?) friend was a blood sucking monster. They were close, and I mean _really_ close, but this could ruin it all. But just puling a disappearing act on her wouldn't stand for long either. If this issue won't be solved in time… Bruce might end up faking his own son's dead, when not able to keep him "alive" to the world.

The light but dense fabric of his two pieced costume hit the ground, as soon the pajamas pants did the same. The boy stepped into one leg of the silky fabric. His eyes were glassy as his thoughts kept on running through his mind.

"Dick?" the boy looked up after he pulled the top part of his pajamas over his head. "You're okay? You're so quiet," the man frowned in concern.

"It…" the boy looked away. Pain tugged in his face. "It scares me," the boy forced his eyes closed. "The thought that I can't live the life I'm used to, it scares me."

A sight of tension escaping the man lips, which curled to a sympathetic mile. "Don't worry, chum. We'll find a solution. I'll start the research right after I tucked you in."

The boy followed the man to the improvised bed. At seeing what the man came up with the boy stiffened. "You're going to put me in THAT!" shock was written all over the boy's face as he looked up to his old man. On any other day he might have laughed at Bruce's surprisingly humorous act, but now, he definitely couldn't.

"This is the only thing I could find which I could cover so light couldn't bother you, whatsoever. It is from one of my first missions," the man defended himself, holding up his hands. "It's clean, I swear!"

"Yeah, I know where it's from. I know about your first mission as actual detective. A murder in a coffin. But I refuse to sleep in one! Definitely one in which a murder have taken place! You think of me as an actual vampire!" the boy shouted, his eyes first fixed on the black coffin but now glued on his mentor, shouting his anger.

The man sighed. "Robin, it's not like that. It's the only thing in the Batcave suitable for both the need of sleep and the necessary covering. It's only for now. Until we have find something better you just have to sleep inside that coffin. Its soft and comfortable," the man spoke, stroking the red inside of the coffin. It was made of some expensive fabric and did looked a bit welcoming, but Dick would never admit that.

"Fine," the boy pulled a sour face. "But please cover it with a blanked or something. Closing it with its cover is just cruel. I might not get out by myself," the boy puffed his cheeks without noticing himself. It was some old habit he had thought to have forgotten.

The man smiled and picked the boy up. His son gave a small yelp in surprise but before he could commend on the sudden move of his father, he was already laid down into the coffin. His head settled into a familiar smelling pillow and soon blankets were placed over him and tucked in place so his body was kept warm inside the not too roomy casket. A fatherly kiss was placed on his forehead and a hand ruffled his hair.

"Sleep tight, my little bird," the man smiled down upon his son who blushed, in both shame as the flushed feeling of his father caring for him.

"G'night," The raven haired vampire felt the fussy feeling of sleep taking over and saw Bruce pulling away from the coffin. "Wait," the boy could mumble just in time.

The man turned back. "Yes?" except for the cowl, the man was still completely in Gotham's protector's cloths.

"I wanted to say… that I'm _really_ thankful for all your love and care," the boy started mature. Almost making the man believe his teen had completely grown up. "I love you daddy," though the following smile and words were enough for him to know that inside his teenage son was still the little kid he adopted years ago. He didn't mind that his son was growing up, don't get him wrong! But he simply adored the little boy with big blue eyes who used to growl onto his lap to fall asleep after watching about an hour of a move. It made him somewhat of a softy so now and then and made him feel like a real father. Right now, he often felt more as a mentor than anything else.

"I love you too," Bruce smiled back. "Never forget that, okay?" The boy nodded, eyes closing. "Good night," the man walked off, leaving the boy to slip away into a deep sleep.

-\/-

Wally was pacing through the main hall, as the team was randomly sparing each other. They were all a bit nervous. They hadn't heard from Batman for three days now. Wally was the one expressing those nerves the strongest. His pacing was at inhuman speed started to cause a curtain heat in the room. Not to forget the tension it build in the atmosphere. And that on top of the dull and heavy one what already hung in the hair as smoke.

Batman would keep them updated, but none of that happened yet. And they hadn't heard a word from the bird either. That was what unsettled the speedster the most. He could understand that keeping in touch with the Batman could be different from most standards but Robin was not like that. Not to redhead, at least. The two of them were very close. And texted each other more than daily. Even at school, the raven haired boy would send a text with complains about school being boring, which were almost always answered with a much alike complaint from the redhead. But those three days he had only received silence from the younger teen. Not even some new word with or without a prefix he had come up that day. Which was not normal!

The bleeping of the computer, announcing an incoming call, made the group of six jump. They turned toward the window, with startled faces as they saw Batman appear on the screen.

"Team, we have a problem," those words fell heavy on the group of teens.

"What's wrong?" Megan asked, voice thick of worries and angst pressing it even further.

"I can't find a way to wake up Robin," the man spoke, weariness detachable from his voice. "He has slept since we returned to the Batcave and now it seems impossible to wake him up."

"I-is he dead?" Artemis asked, afraid that the situation may be worse than the Dark Knight let them know.

"No, his body seems to be in a resting state, though it still worries me. I don't know if it's a new ability, but its humanly impossible to sleep this long. Your body needs hydration and food," the man spoke, for the first time his concern laid all open to the team. They knew it _really _worried the Batman.

"A coma perhaps?" Kaldur thought out loud.

"No, to many sighs of life to be a coma."

"Maybe he had woken up when you slept and went to eat then," Wally followed his leaders example of sharing thoughts.

"I haven't left his side since I failed to wake him up. Robin hasn't move an inch without me noticing," the man told. That explained the teens the reason for the man looking so tired. He had been awake for almost three days straight.

"What now? You can't wake him, what can we do?" Superboy asked, shrugging at the thoughts. Was there a way to help his friend? Or was this just a "Don't worry, he's not dead, yet" call?

"I hoped Megan could enter his mind, trying to wake him up from the inside out," The man stated.

Kaldur frowned on this. "Why would you let Megan do this, when you clearly trust the league more, making Martian Manhunter a more logical choice. No offence," The boy ended, not wanting to sound distrustful. It was just a bit weird in his eyes.

"None taken and yes, I personally trust Martian Manhunter, for the simple reason we have fought much together. But Robin is different with that. He has fought along your sides, instead of the league. He trust Miss Martian blindly and I know for a fact that he would like it better if it's one of you to enter his mind," Batman explained, knowing his son very well. "This means that I want Megan to come to the Batcave."

"What!" Wally suddenly shouted at the hologram presenting their leader. "She's allowed to see the Batcave and we don't! That's unfair!"

Batman frowned. "Don't tell me you all want to come," the man said, annoyance in his voice.

"Well, actually," Artemis started, rubbing the back of her neck. "I have to admit I would do a lot to see the Batcave for once. It being secret and all, makes me really curious."

The Atlantean nodded. "Of course we all want to see it!" the speedster shouted before Kaldur could speak up. "Can't we come with?"

"Fine," the man growled. "Robin wanted to show you the Batcave anyways."

"Yes!" the speedster pumped his first into the air and run toward the Zeta tubes. "Finally!" Batman shot the teen a deathly Batglare. "I mean! I'm glad I can help Robin."

The man sighed and disappeared from the hologram. The machine called out all names as the teens entered the Zeta tubes.

**Pfiew, that was hard to go through. As you probably already got from my first author note, I have a major writers block! D: So updating hasn't happed for more than a week, while school ended a good week ago… so yeah… it's stupid :C**

**So most of this chapter was written at 1am to 4am (because that is the moment I'm the best at writing for some unknown reason.) and dragged myself through it. I'm sorry if it's not what you guys hoped for. **

**Please review anyway. It may help me out of that block :D**


	8. 2013

**This chapter has taken me way too long! Enjoy!**

There he laid, eyes closed, face in peace, chest rising at ease. His breath was slow but steady, body unmoving. His black hair stood off against the white pillow and the blankets were neatly stuck between his body and the coffin making it rest over his chest in a perfect line.

"Y-you put him in a coffin?" Wally was the first who dared to ask the burning question.

The team was lead to the sleeping boy at arrival, by Batman. He hadn't given them a moment to look around them in the huge and dark place. But all curiosity had disappeared the second they found their little friend sleeping in a coffin like he was actually dead.

"I had no other place to put him to protect him from both light as noise," the man spoke flatly. "Now, please try to wake him up," Batman asked, turning toward miss Martian.

"Oh, yeah sure," the girl squeaked. She had been a bit distracted by everything that she almost forgot that they were here to help Robin.

She laid her hands on the boy's forehead, eyes glowing white. And within seconds she was inside Robin's head. His dream to be exact.

The team watched impatient how the girl did her job with the boy. After a few minutes of thick silence and a few bitten lips the girl let go of the boy's head and sighed. In relieve that is.

"And?" The Dark Knights low voice growled, hiding his concern.

"He's asleep and will wake up soon. He's perfectly fine," the girl informed smiling. It was great to bring good news.

Kaldur noticed that Batman's shoulder slightly relaxed a bit. He smiled inwardly at that sight. Robin was truly worth so much to him.

"Can we look around now?" The speedster asked, vibrating with energy. The teen wanted to look around the Batcave so bad.

"Sure," the man answered distracted, weaving off the teens as he carefully brushed some hair out of the face of his sleeping son.

"Yes!" the redhead exclaimed and zoomed off, starting his journey in the dark cave.

The other teens grinned feeling all their curiosity return to them. They run off to see as much of the cave as they possible could.

Batman lifted the young teen from the coffin and placed him on his lap, letting the body rest against his. He whispered sweet nothings in the ear of his son as one eye peered up to the team roaming around the cave.

"Kaldur, look at this!" The speedster called out of the arsenal room.

The Atlantean quickly followed the voice and found a redhead with a giant ass weapon in his hand what God knows could do. The teen was smiling wide as he aimed the most likely distractive machine on one of the dummies.

"I don't think that such a good i-" Kaldur was silence by a green ray what came out of what at first appeared to be the back of the machine. The tan teen was shoot through the cave and was stopped by one of the cave rocks. He let out a yelp as his back was slammed against the solid stone and fell to the ground.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry!" The speedster quickly put down the weapon in his hand and run toward his leader to check if he was unharmed.

"What the hell what that!?" Artemis had found her way to her knocked out leader. "What did you do to him!" the girl now aimed her shout at Wally, certain that the boy had done something, not for the first time.

"I don't know!" the boy shouted in defense, shaking the Atlantean, hoping he would wake up.

"What did you fire at him?" Megan came flying over to the team. "Superboy has been effected by it."

"Okay," All eyes flew to the Dark Knight approaching. "Who fired the kryptonite gun?" his eyes frowned upon the teens surrounding the nocked out team mate.

"You have a Kryptonite gun!?" Megan shrieked. The girl watched as her boyfriend made it to the scene, a hand holding his head firmly. "Look what it did to him! And he wasn't even hit by that thing!"

"I don't fire my weapons unnecessary," the man growled to the girl. His eyes traveled further to the redhead. "This cave is not a playground and this is not helping, at all," the man knew from the teens face he had fired the weapon. "Don't touch _anything_."

"Yes sir!" Wally spoke quickly, scared from the daddy batglare he got.

With a light woosh of his cape, the man walked off, back to his still sleeping son.

-\/-

A moan from the teen alerted all the other teens and his father.

"He's waking up," Kaldur spoke as he saw the boy turn in the arms of Batman.

"Took him long enough," Bruce mumbled under his breath, tighten his arms around the boy, so he wouldn't fall out of his arms. It had taken the boy about two hours to come to this state. Meanwhile Superboy and even Kaldur had restored from the fired gun Wally had "played" with.

Robin kept on trashing slightly in his father's arms. His eyes sprung open and he shoot up. He looked up to his mentor, finding himself in his lap. He let out a moan once again before yawing and stretched himself. "Why did you wake me up?" the boy asked, picking away a tear from his yawn.

"You've slept for three days!" Wally shouted, hands in the air.

"I did!?" The boy seemed shocked. "It barely felt as an eight hour sleep," The boy said puzzled.

"Well, you're awake now," Superboy said calmly.

"But what if I fall asleep again and don't wake up for another three days? What if I don't wake up at all!?"

"You have to stay calm Robin," The senior hero spoke, a hand shove deep within is hair. "Maybe we need to look up that man who claims to be your father. He maybe knows more about your new," the man looked for words. "Ability."

"So you admit that you need my help," a voice sounded over Batman's shoulder who practically jumped. His years of training was the only thing keeping from actually jumping up. How the hell did that man sneak upon _him_!?

The Batman turned his head to meet the older vampire looming over his shoulder, eyes glued on the young vampire on his lap.

"How did you find the Batcave?" The man growled, ignoring what the man had said.

"Please, I've lived for over a hundred in Gotham. Of course I know who Gotham's protectors are and where your stupid cave is," the man spoke, hands in his side, laughing about Batman's ignorance.

"Okay, now you're here; what's wrong with me for sleeping three days straight?" The boy asked, climbing from his guarding's lap. He didn't like that man to be here.

"You didn't notice?" the older vampire stepped closer to the black haired teen, making the distance less between him and his claimed to be son.

"Notice what?" the boy stepped back.

"The time losing grip on you when I turned you into a full vampire," the man stated making Robin's eyes widen.

"W-what?" the boy stammered, voice hoarse in shock.

"Time has no effect on you anymore," the man placed a hand on the boy's head, fingers digging deep through the thick black locks. "You're immortal now," the man smiled at the silence coming from the boy. He could see his heart pump at full speed. The boy was clearly shocked. "Time no longer rules over your body and your sleep and awaken will change the longer you live."

Batman had himself quickly placed behind Robin, pulling the boy back a bit so the hand was out of his hair and pressed the boy against himself. He frowned at the man, acting in dominance toward the man. He was his father! The man had no right to touch Robin like that! "So he won't age anymore?"

The vampire smiled at the bet dressed man. "No, he won't. He'll stay in a body of a fifteen year old for the rest of his life, the lucky boy."

"So you were thirty when you got turned into a vampire?" The boy asked, curious.

"Thirty-two to be precise, but yes," the man smirked. "But you better get used to me, because before you know it time starts to fly. Years will pass by like months and months like mere days. Soon none of your friends will be here for you and the world will pass like an unstoppable movie. You don't want to live an eternal life without somebody to keep your company, do you?"

"I-I don't want to live forever," the boy turned to his father. "Can't we stop this!?"

"You can't," The vampire answered. "This stone," the man showed the red crystal he had pressed on the teens head three days ago. "-has made it permanent. There is no way back. No human weapon can kill you. You _will _live forever."

Robin turned around in Batman's arms, burying his head in his father's chest. "I don't want that," the boy cried, tears rolling down his face. But the boy was quickly pulled out of the embrace by the older vampire. "Ah!" Dick was pressed against his chest into a hug.

"Forget about those mortals. They'll all die and leave you behind. You can't live in their world anymore. Come with me and I'll learn you to live an eternal life. To enjoy it," the man said in a soothing voice, patting him.

The boy pulled himself free. "This is all your fault! You did this to me!" the teen shouted, tears still rolling down his face. "I will NOT live with you! I'll stay here and live my life as human!"

"Well, whatever you'll choose, I'll be here for you. Just call me," the man leaned further. "Just call for daddy Adonis."

With that the man disappeared in the shadows in a way not even the dynamic duo could.

Robin turned to his father, eyes shining from the yet to come tears. His look was pleading, pleading for mercy.

-\/-

Robin has been inconsolable for days now. The boy was in mourning. He was forced to quit school and Bruce had faked his death. Dick Grayson has officially died to the world. And it felt that way too to the boy.

Adonis had killed him! Ever since he was a new born baby. The man had sealed this fate in his body. Forced those powers unto him. And now he wanted him to act like that man was his father! There was no fucking way in even hell that he would _ever _even think about him like that!

"Dick," Dick looked back to the door, seeing his father and his butler in the open door. "You should sleep."

"I'm not tired," the boy answered and returned his look to the open balcony door, blowing the cool evening breeze into his room. It felt like he hadn't seen the city for a long time and he missed hanging with Barbara so badly. He felt so terribly lonely.

"Master Richard, you haven't slept for two weeks," the butler informed, concern overflowing his voice.

"I know. I'm not tired," the boy answered, eyes still on twilight outside. He loved those times. It looked like the son was still there, but it wasn't. He could freely walk in those times, enjoying the little light without getting burned. Sadly it was only for a short time.

Bruce sat down behind his son, on his bed. He let his legs rest beside Dick as his chest met his son's back. He wrapped his arms around the teen and placed his chin on the head of the little vampire. "It must be tough, losing the half of your life," the boy didn't answer neither reacted on his father wrapped around him comfortably. "But you must not forget the half you still have left."

The boy sighed and leaned into his father's arms. "I know," the boy said, closing his eyes. The twilight had past and the rest of the night would be just as boring and dark as every night was.

"We'll work this out, okay? We'll find a way to turn you back into a human even if it's the last thing I do," the man said, kissing the boy on his head. "I promise."

The boy turned around and hugged the man. "We won't know how long it takes me to wake up after I fall asleep. I'm scared."

The man rubbed his fingers through the boy's hair. "Don't worry. If it'll take too long we'll wake you up with Megan's help."

The boy nodded. "Okay, but I need to drink first," the boy said as he raised. "Can I please hunt tonight," Dick placed his hands together in a pleading way, eyes closed.

"I thought you didn't drink from humans," the man rose an eyebrow.

"I know, but I have control now. And I like fresh blood so much better," One blue eye opened, showing an intense color.

"But what if people see you? And how about the people you bite?"

"I'll only take those thugs. They won't be believed anyway," the boy pouted. "Pleeeease Bruce. I'm really thirsty."

"No Dick. I won't allow you," the man answered. "It's too risky."

Alfred reentered the room, holding a silver plate. He took the bowl off it showing a plastic bag filled with blood. Bruce picked it up and brought it to the boy. "You have to do it with those bags."

The boy took it. "Couldn't you at least get sweet blood? This is empty from anything enjoyable." The boy eyed the bag with a disappointed look.

"Dick, this kind of blood is the only kind we can get. This blood's state is for a dripper, so there won't be any sweet blood in it," the man explained.

"And that's why you should let the boy hunt."

All eyes in the room flew to the balcony. Adonis leaned casually in the door frame, a smile plastered on his face. "You don't have a clue on how his body works, have you?"

Bruce growled, refusing to admit that his son's body was still a big jigsaw to him.

"Thought so," the man said, taking the bag of blood from the boy. "There is a reason why this kid has his need for a certain kind of blood. This is not good for him." The man threw it over his shoulder. "It's like giving humans food without nutrients in it. A body needs more than stuff to fill the stomach. So does he. He needs blood from humans to get all the needed nutrients for his body."

"But he still eats food. He can get all he need from that!" the man spat.

The man snickered. "He does that either because it's a human habit or because he must from you. But his body can't do anything with the food given to him. Its only something to keep his body busy with, to devour it. It has no effect on his body's health. You could stuff this guy with loads of sugar and junk food and he will not get fat. But if you keep on feeding that crap he will get thinner with the day," the man pointed over his shoulder as he referred to that crap, the blood bag probably laying somewhere in the yard of the millionaire.

Both Alfred and Bruce's eyes rested on Dick who looked away. "Dick, you knew this?"

The boy shook his head. "No, but it did feel that way. I've been feeling weak and pithless the past days." The boy looked up at the man beside him and sighed in defeat. "W-will you tell me how my body work?"

The man smiled marvelously. "But of course," the vampire took his chin. "I'll teach you all I know."

"No!" Bruce came in between the two. "You will certainly not!"

"But Bruce," Dick tried to speak up but was silenced by a hand from Bruce who told him to stay quiet.

"I will not allow you to influence _my _son!" the man spat in the man's face, only a few inches between the two but Adonis was not impressed nor even slightly threaten. "So fuck off!"

The man snorted. "As you these days would say; you don't know shit about this kid! You don't know what's good for him. Heck, that kid doesn't even know it himself! You don't give him room to find out because he has to be that perfect little boy you want him to be. But he's not, okay? He's a vampire now and has certain needs. How can you not let me help _your _son to live a healthy live!?" Bruce looked back at Dick who looked away. The boy clearly felt troubled. The old vampire grabbed the man's chin and forced him to look back at him. "You're forcing a way of life on him which he simply _can't _fulfill! You'll hurt him with your blindness and stubbornness. When are you going to see that you no longer know how to take care of him? You can't! you're a human! He needs a vampire to guide him, to help him! He needs to understand his body and the new powers he gained."

Bruce became pale and looked down, thousands of thoughts running in his head. He couldn't just give his son to the person who made him a vampire. His son was suffering from a depression and God knows what that man could do with him. He could tell him all kind of shit just so that he will do what he want. Dick is too vulnerable right now. In this state the man could influence him too easy.

"Okay," Bruce said, holding one hand firmly on his son's shoulder. "But not now. Now I know how he needs to eat it'll can wait a few days."

"Why would you delay the help?" the man asked, frowning at the man before him.

"Because I don't trust you!" The Batman growled. "And I need some time to talk this over with Dick."

Adonis sighed. "Just please stop trying to force him to be something he no longer is," the man asked in a way he hadn't before. It surprised Bruce. He sounded sincere for a second. But before The Playboy could think about it more the man had disappeared the same way he had appeared, without a sound.

Bruce turned around to Dick. "You sure about this?" the man asked as he lifted the boy up and held him in a hug. It was something he hadn't done since the boy had become 11. But right now; he felt the need to hold the boy close.

The little vampire nodded. "Yes. I need to learn about my body. But why did you truly wanted that delay?"

The man chuckle. "You know me so well," the man said, his forehead against his son's. "It's because you're in a depression. He can fool you a lot easier in this state. So we're going to get some good blood for you and you're going to hang out with the team, okay?"

The teen smiled. "Okay," he closed his eyes and rested in the hug. "So that means you don't mind me hunting?"

"Well, I actually wanted to ask Wally if he wanted to give you some blood," The man started carefully but Dick jumped in quickly.

"I can hunt him!?" The boy was beaming at that question.

"What?" the man was taken aback by his son's behavior. "No!"

"Oh, sorry!" the boy fought his way out if his father's arms. "That was weird to ask. Sorry."

"No," the man held the boy's hand. "I understand now that you have most likely gained a hunter's instinct and find your enjoyment in hunting humans. But let try to keep that out of the question for a while. At least until we're out of things to do."

The boy nodded. "Okay," the boy hugged his dad. "Thanks you so much for understanding."

"Naturally," the man answered as he held the boy dearly.

**Well, let me be honest with you guys. I have this whole story planned out but sometimes there are just gaps because this is just not one of my best stories ever. Not at all! I normally build up a story in a whole different way which makes writing it way easier. But since this actually only started off as a two shot but ended up as a hell of a story line.**

**So I need some help. I have the big lines already worked out. (what will happen to Dick, how this whole eternal life will go and shit.) but there is plenty of gaps which can be filled to keep it more fun an natural. So if you have ideas, please tell me them and I'll try to use them if they fit the story line. (the part of Wally messing around in the cave was, for instance, requested by a guest called **PD3**.)**

**To make giving ideas easier (and because it's awesome to have one) I made a facebook page for Godismetons. You'll could also use it as an stalking ability and be kept up to date about the things I'm doing and you could give your opinions about stories I might want to write. It would be awesome if you guys would Like me so you can follow me.**

**Anyways, thank you all so much for your support on this story! I love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys, here's a new chapter! :D  
>To make up for the late update I've made it extra-long! :D I hope you enjoy!<strong>

Dick sighed, he had to wait for the team to come to Mount Justice. They all had school so the days were rather boring for him. He couldn't go outside, well, for the pretty obvious fact that the sun would burn him. And Mount Justice was awesome _if _his friends were here to hang out with him. But all alone, was so alone.

Bruce was at work and Alfred was busy cleaning the house. Kaldur had gone back to Atlantis to train with his king. He was just sooo bored!

The teen let himself fall into the couch, arms stretched out above his head. There must be a way he can move along humans, right? A way he can live under the sun without getting burned.

"Robin?" Dick shot up to meet Megan, standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

A big smile spread over the boy's face. "You're back!" the teen jumped up from the couch.

"Well, I'm only back to get the lunch I had forgotten," the girl spoke as he took the paper bag which stood on the counter. "I still have four classes before I'm done."

"Oh," The girl felt Dick's emotions drop dramatically. It was only then she realized that their little team mate was actually depressed.

"But maybe I can skip those," the girl said, approaching the teen.

"You shouldn't," The little vampire turned away. "You should enjoy what you have."

"I can miss a half day," the redhead spoke, taking the boy's hand. "Let's have some fun," she smiled, gaining one back from the black haired boy.

"You feel lonely, don't you?" the girl asked, seeing the sadness behind the boy's smile.

Robin suddenly hugged the green Martian girl. "I feel terribly lonely. There is nothing to do for me but wait for the others to come here," the boy explained, holding the girl tightly. "There is just nothing left to do for me."

The girl felt sorry for Robin. She could understand how lonely it could be all alone. She had lived her whole life like that until she met Martian Manhunter. He gave her a new life.

Loneliness could be killing. She knew. It hurt. The fact you couldn't live the normal life along normal people, simply hurt. And the depressing feeling flowing off him was similar she had felt years ago. Maybe she was the only one on this team who could actually understand the misery the boy was in.

She trailed her hand down Robin's back. "I'm so sorry for you. I wish I could do something for you," she spoke, looking down at the face dug high in her chest. She could feel tears.

The black haired teen pulled away quickly and turned his back toward the girl. "I'm so stupid," he said between sobs as he was furiously rubbing his tears away. "Crying over this."

"No, it's not," Megan's voice sounded firm, taking the boy's hand.

"I'm the freaking Boy Wonder! I shouldn't be crying over something as stupid as this!" the boy shouted angry with unchecked tears rolling down his face.

Megan squeezed his hand a bit more. "It's not, Robin. It must be tough to live a life like this," the girl calmed Dick's temper with her calm voice. "You're depressed, it's normal that you cry and you shouldn't feel weak because of it."

Robin sighed and gave a small but sincere smile. "Thanks," he drew closer to the girl. It felt like she actually understood him. And he needed that, he needed someone who somehow understand his misery. One who can actually feel sorry. One who not just say they feel sorry and understand him.

He simply hoped Superboy wouldn't mind that he's borrowing his girlfriend for now.

-\/-

It took a few weeks but Robin got over his depression. Megan had helped him a lot. Superboy was at first not really happy with Megan circling around the young teen but after a long talk in privet with each other he'd showed understanding.

But even though Superboy said he was okay with this all, he still didn't like the fact the two had their sessions in another room, alone and without a person to tell what actually happened behind those walls and closed doors. Megan had told the boy that the sessions were in privet because it would be easier if Robin felt free to say what's on his mind and show any emotion he felt. She could easier find a way to the young teens heart if he was completely open to her.

Superboy answered bluntly with a "If you say so," be he seemed to keep an eye his younger teammate.

Megan gave Robin four sessions a week. Slowly coming closer to the boy's core every time the two locked themselves away from the world, he came closer to imperturbability and understanding. With that, happiness soon filled the place the deep misery left and that didn't went unnoticed with Bruce. The team too noticed the light mood the teen had more often and how the sincerity grew behind his smiles.

Robin was getting better.

-\/-

"Dick," His father's voice interrupted the boy's train of thought as he was playing with his food. "I was thinking about Adonis and his offer to help you."

The boy looked up from his rather odd tasting dinner. Ever since he became a full vampire he lost his appetite for food. I didn't like it that much anymore and he never really felt hungry anymore. As worried as Bruce could get he started to force the teen to eat properly. Now, half of his meal forced in with a sour face, he was left with some France fries and a piece of his beef whom were more fun pierced, like little worriers in a battle field, on his fork than to be chewed on. He had thought his father would tell him to eat more or tell him to at least finish his beef, but instead he started about a topic he would have thought of as dead.

"And?" the boy asked carefully. He knew Bruce was against Adonis and his ideas of, well, living. But he truly thought some training with an older, maybe even aged, vampire wasn't such a bad idea at all.

"Well, since your emotional state has improved so much, I though you could handle some pushing. I was thinking about letting _you_ decide to go to Adonis or not," the man explained, eyes slowly dripping down to the still half full plate. He sighed inwards. At least he eat all his vegetables. "What do you think about it?" the man decided not to mention and just hoped it was a phase the boy was going through.

"I, err," the boy started unsure. He didn't want to worry his father by sounding too happy about the fact he could train as a vampire. But he was. He couldn't help it. He couldn't put those feelings away. They were there, and positive too. "To be honest with you; I would like it very much to train with him," the boy answered with suppressed happiness.

Bruce though, was not that easy to fool. "I can see you more than just like it," he commented, voice soft on the boy. He rose from his place and walked over to the boy across the table. He laid his hand on top of Dick's black locks. He could see the worry in his son's eyes. "Don't worry. I understand. You don't have much to do and you're probably eager to learn about your new abilities. But only go if you think you can handle him. He might tell you things which aren't true or tell you to do thing you don't want to. If so, don't listen to him, okay? I don't want him to force you into things."

"Okay dad, I will," the boy hugged his father tightly. "Thank you for letting me go."

-\/-

It was as if Adonis could read minds, because that night he visit his newly gained apprentice. He had come after sunset and knew how to find the young vampire.

"You miss it, don't you?" the man sat down beside the teen. "The daylight, I mean."

The boy moved a bit on the edge of the roof above his balcony. "Yes, I do."

Neither of them shared a look as they watch the last bit of light fade. The moon was moving higher in a slow rate and a fresh evening breeze blew over the tall building.

"Why do I burn?" The man released the sight at the nigh and looked at the boy next two him. Dick didn't return the look, almost as if he hadn't asked the question.

"Because this wasn't supposed to be a blessing but a curse," now the boy made eye contact.

"A curse?" No particular emotion in both his voice nor face.

The man smirked. "The only way to make this curse lighter is by taking another down into it, to keep you company," the man said, watching the stars which he had watched and see how they slowly changed, almost invisible for any human eye. But he could. After all those years, stars change.

"So that's why you changed me into this. So you wouldn't be lonely," the boy paused as he followed the gaze of the older vampire. He changed the direction of his gaze and ended up with a frown at the man next to him. "Isn't that crude, unfair to curse me just to make your suffering lighter?"

The man looked surprised at the teen. His eyes seemed deeper than they had ever been and his words were convincing. The boy felt used, unfairly treated and most of all hurt. He was stolen from his life and all that laid in his eyes, making him look old enough to have been carrying the world. The surprise of the man changed into being impressed. After such long time of a depressing the boy was able to be so clear with his feelings, with justice and injustice, his thoughts were sorted and his mind was clear. He wasn't about to be pushed away as unimportant or to less worth to have a right to live.

The man chuckled in defeat. "Yes, you're right. It's crude, unfair," the man paused, "But I did it anyway. I've watched parents for years, seeing how they would bring up their children. And when I saw your father and mother I knew they would bear a child the right way. So, I waited for them to get a child and they did. They got you. The second I saw you, I knew you would become my son," Dick listen to the man in silence as he continued. "I loved you as my own son the moment I took you from them. You were still so young yet so strong and beautiful. Your eyes were all I could see after I changed you and returned you. It were 15 slow years waiting for you to complete. I tried to sleep as much as possible while I watch you grow up in my dreams."

"You watched me?" the boy asked, rubbing his arm in an uncomfortable way.

"That's a side effect of me changing you into a vampire. As long as you're not a full vampire I'll either have to follow you around or I'll see constant visions of you. The easiest way is to sleep, and watch everything happen in my dreams," the man explained. He saw the boy flush a slight color of red. "Don't worry. I've seen things what's way more embarrassing that your little confusion about your best friend."

"What!" the boy turned completely red now. "You've noticed!?"

"As I said, I've seen worse. It's not that weird that you had mixed feelings toward him. He meant so much to you and after losing so much, it's easy to see that feelings as love," the man said, smiling about the face his "son" pulled.

"I still think it had much to do with his blood," the teen said, trying his best to get rid of his feelings. "And I don't feel anything like that for him anymore! It's pure friendship!"

"Well, you're right about that. Your thirst for his blood could easily be confused with love, since the love toward blood will be the only love you have as a vampire," The man continued as he saw the shock on Dick's face. "You haven't encountered that yet, but human's _hate _vampires. They think we kill them or change them into soulless monsters, but all we do is drink their blood. They should be happy we leave them alive. We can easily suck them dry and be done after two people. But they don't see it that way. Once a human knows you're not one of them, they'll despise you. So don't ever let humans know what you are or they going to hunt after you like you're a monster."

"But my friends and family understands and they are human, well, most of them," the boy said, finding the thought of being hunted down more than just scary. It was frightening to know people would so something like that.

The man laughed. "Yes, they do now. They're okay with what you are because they haven't seen you live yet. You're just as much human to them now as you was before. But once you start to act like one they'll lose understanding. They'll tell you to stop changing, to act "normal" and tell you you're behaving is wrong. They'll start to mistrust you, seeing all bad in your actions, like you're some chained monster about to break free," The young vampire listen in silence to the man continuing, his face paler than ever before. "Don't put your trust in humans, they'll either die when you still need them or they turn their backs on you, only to stab you in the back once you gave up hope."

"I don't believe you," the teen looked away.

"Believe whatever you like. But you'll see in time that you can't depend on humans," the man rose and held a hand up from his student. "Come, it's time to learn about your body."

"I should tell Bruce that I'll be off then," the boy climbed down the water pipe to his balcony. As he jumped down the last three foot he saw Bruce standing in his room, door to the balcony open. He didn't seem surprised to see his son at all. "Dad, what are you're doing in my room?"

"I thought I heard a voice other than yours, I was right. I've heard a big part from your conversation. You don't mind do you?" the man asked watching his son come closer. The boy hugged him, not surprising him at all. He could see it when he was about to hug him.

"No, I don't," the boy snuggled his face into the man's chest. Even now he was 15 years old his father was still much taller than him.

"You're going?" Bruce looked up, seeing Adonis stand on the balcony. He could see a trace of jealously in the man's face.

Bruce picked up his little bird and gave him a fatherly kiss on his forehead. "Try to enjoy yourself, okay?"

Dick smiled and hugged his father a bit tighter before letting go. "Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Sure thing chum," the man ruffled the young vampire's black locks.

"I don't think you're back in time for that. We'll be training till dawn," The brown haired man spoke, jealousy still restrained in his voice.

"Then you'll sleep in my bed tomorrow," Gotham's billionaire said quickly, so his son wouldn't end up disappointed.

"Okay," the boy walked over to the green eyed man. "See you tomorrow."

"Hold me tight," the man said, pressing the boy against his chest. One jump was enough to send the two flying though the sky.

Dick's grip tighten as he felt the wind blow though his hair and into his ears. He pried one eye open to see the backyard of Wayne Mention pass by underneath him. He looked up and saw how the mantle made them soar through the air. After a few moments they came closer to the ground and a second jump was made as his feet touched the ground.

"Y-you can fly? Well, sort of fly," the boy asked, eyes wide as he saw the city pass by faster than he had ever seen.

"Well, I have inhuman power which make me able to jump this high and fast and my cape make me soar a bit so I stay longer in the air. I can learn you this too when we're done with the basics," the man explained. "But for now you just have to hold on to me."

"Okay."

-\/-

So this is where Adonis hang's out. A huge palace like place, only not an ordinary one. It was one underground and turned to its side.

"How did this get this way?" the boy asked as he walked over a tower which laid horizontally. "It's all turned. I didn't even know such place existed just out of Gotham."

"There is much human's don't know about their own planet. They simply don't live long enough to know it all. But this palace was once from a rich and mighty king. His palace was impregnable and no mortal or immortal ever succeeded in destroying the castle. Though one day an earthquake made it sink but as strong as it was build, it sunk with the ground underneath it to disappear in one piece into the grounds of the earth. Even a part of the backyard of the castle came with it. The ground closed it self almost completely after the earthquake, causing the palace to be hidden away," the man told as he looked up to creaks leaking the moonlight into the cave.

The older vampire looked back at Dick, "Can we start the lessons?" he could see an impatient shimmer in the eyes of the boy.

He just smiled. "Of course," the man sat down on the side of the turned building and gestured the boy to do the same. "Let me first explain you some things. We could begin with the basic need; food."

"About that," the teen sat down, legs bungling down the other side of the castle. "I've lost all my appetite, it that normal?"

"Yes, that's very normal. That happens because you don't need to eat anymore," the young vampire gave his new mentor a gaze op surprise. "You don't need food anymore. It doesn't give you any energy or nutrients your body needs."

"So that's why I'm feeling rather weak lately."

"That's also because you drink the wrong blood," the man noted.

"Wrong blood? Is there wrong blood then?"

"Yes there is. Just like humans, vampires have a diet what keep them healthy and strong. Unlike humans we're able to see by ourselves what to drink and what not. You like the blood of your best friend the best because that's the blood you need. You're a busy teen who does much what cost a lot of energy. He, your friend, has blood with lots of energy in it, making him the perfect match for you. But as you will notice soon, once your need to energy is fulfilled you will lose a lot of interest in his blood and will look for blood what contains what you need at that moment," the man took the boy by his arm and gently pulled him on his lap. Dick at first refused but after a stare what took a whole 5 seconds the boy gave up and sat down on the lap of his claimed to be father. "here," the man said as he laid a finger on his torso. "here, close to your stomach, is where the blood goes when you drink it. You can drink more than is needed in your veins, as you probably noticed. Your blood is collected here and will be used once your blood starts to decrease."

"Oh," the boy said a bit absently as he held a hand on his torso.

"Your body needs to maintain the blood's quality but when you eat your body also needs to process the food. If you eat too much the blood starts to become deteriorated and the blood will be divested by your body. That would be a waste, so watch it you when eat, it's very unhealthy for a vampire to eat too much," the man explained strict, being sincerely concern about the health of his young student.

"Okay," the boy nodded, making clear he understood.

"Any more questions about human food?" the man asked, a hand stroking the boy's hair.

Dick shivered, feeling a touch only Bruce was allowed to give him. He was always very close to his father, despise his age, but this man wanted the same. That was something he didn't wanted to offer this man. Only Bruce was allowed to love him like his father once did. Only Bruce was allowed to act like his father and receive his hugs. He never told anyone about his intimate relation with Bruce. But this man have seen, and was clearly jealous of that.

So he rose from the brown haired man's lap. "Yes, that's clear."

"Good, than it's time for the fun part," the man said with a wink as he rose too. "I brought you something for tonight what helps you to learn," the man jumped down the building and landed on his feet as if he made a small jump. Dick gulped and jumped too. He found himself land very softly on the ground. "We're going to train with your new instincts," the man told as he walked further past the base of the building.

"Instincts? You mean as in the power to see what blood I need," the boy asked, following the man. The raven-haired boy's eyes widen when he saw a man tied up, laying in the grass. Dick's eyes widen even more as he felt his heart bump a loud beat and grabbed his mouth as he felt a sensation similar to that of his growing fangs.

That man, that man caused this reaction! The boy turned away, seeing in a flash a smile on Adonis. He wanted to walk off but a hand stopped him. He turned back around to find Adonis's hand around his upper arm.

"You feel it," the man spoke, "That's good," he turned the boy towards the man. He eyed the hands clamping tighter around Dick's mouth. "Don't worry, you're fangs don't grown anymore. But the sensation for seeing someone with the blood you need stays the same. It's your body telling you to drink blood."

Adonis walked over to the man and pulled him up from the grass. "Can you see it? The blood inside his body?"

Robin nodded, eyes staring at the blood circling through the man's body. It looked so delicious! He wanted it! The boy started to walk over to the man but was stopped by the older vampire calling him to stop.

"Look before you take a bite," the mentor said simply.

The young vampire was at first a bit confused but concentrated on his vision anyway, till it was normal again. He gasped as he saw a knife on the man's throat. "What are you doing!?" the boy shouted, his "hero-instincts" kicking back in again.

"You're instincts are strong but you need to use your head. Simply jumping a person, only seeing his blood is not the safest and smartest thing to do. So my advice, train to switch between instincts and common sense," the man explained, putting the knife away.

The raven-haired boy nodded and stared blankly at the man as he tried to see his blood again. He went on switching between normal vision and his instincts for a while until he learned control over it. "Done," the boy said, looking up from the man to the vampire.

"Good," the man smiled proudly. "Now let's train it a bit more," the man picked up the man held hostage. "I finally found purpose for that maze which sunk with the castle," the vampire mumbled as he made a jump and landed further away in the maze. He cut the man free from his bounding's and was back to his student with another jump. "Can you see the man?" Adonis asked, pointing back at the maze.

"I can," the boy answered, seeing the blood move around.

"Good, go and have a drink," the man spoke, seeing the boy's plain face change in a happy one. "But be fast otherwise he'll find his way out of the maze and who knows where he'll run off to."

The apprentice set in a run toward the maze made of decorated walls and ran head first into one of the walls. He fall back, grabbing his nose, letting a groan escape, feeling the scraped flesh on his nose. He heard the older vampire laugh at the back ground and looked back to glare at him.

"Dick," the man said his name still giggling a bit. "Haven't you listen to a word I just said? About the common sense," the man crouched down, taking a look at the nose but saw nothing serious happened to it. The boy could count himself lucky he didn't broke his nose, he'd ran pretty fast into the wall. "It may seems you can reach for a human that easy when you're using your instincts but walls and other obstacles can't be seen that way."

The man started to ruffle Dick's hair a bit too long for the kid to stay silence. "Stop that," the boy pushed the hand away. "I don't like that."

"That's a lie. You like it a lot. Bruce does this often with you and it causes you to smile," the man said reaching out for the black locks once again.

The teen vampire quickly rose. "Yeah, but that's Bruce. You're not Bruce," He said and entered the maze, taking the left path.

Adonis felt a sting of jealousy in his chest. That stupid human! Dick was his now and they both had to accept that. Human's and vampires don't go along. He's not Bruce, phe! What's so special about Bruce anyway. He may be a hero, but he doesn't even have super powers. He just an ordinary human who has problems to show his feelings toward any living thing. Why does that kid like that man so much? Why was it that Bruce was allowed to touch him and ruffle his hair? Why did Bruce make him smile and laugh while he only makes the boy walk off?

The man sighed and jumped up to the walls, watching the boy move around through the maze with care. The boy was learning fast. Dick slipped carefully past every wall, not losing sight of the human. It needs discipline to not just attack a wall, seeing the man behind it. Robin was clearly well trained to contain his needs and keep this calm.

The man watch his student take a few more turns till he was suddenly eye in eye with the human. The young vampire quickly jumped the man before he could run and wrapped his arms around him and took a bite. Adonis landed behind the man, watching his son drink his needed blood.

The brunette noticed the man started to struggle and he froze the man so his son was left alone as he drank. The boy was done and let go with a gasp of delight. He hadn't taste blood so good for a while now. Adonis was right, he needed other kind of blood than that what Bruce gave him. He felt so refreshed and energetic.

"Very well," The green eyes man walked up to his son and grabbed the frozen man and tied him up. "How did that feel?"

"Good," the boy chirped happy.

"Well, you earned it. You're such a fast leaner!" the man praised, noticing how Dick started to beam on that. "I knew you were talented and smart, but how you quickly balanced your instincts was just amazing," the man went on, seeing how the smile grew on his son's face.

He had found it. Dick's sweet spot. Bruce was never the man of compliments and this boy eat them like sweets. This could be his way to Dick's heart. A way to get the boy to like him.

"Let's see if you're ready for something advanced," the man started, seeing the eager looking boy react much more positive after the compliments.

"Yes! I'm ready!" the boy sung happy.

"Okay, if you say so," the man started. "As you know, the human's don't know about the existence of vampires, despite we drink human blood for ages. This is because we erase the memories of the human's we've bitten. As long people don't know we exist we're safe," Adonis look at the tied up man. "Human's will hunt us down and try to kill us when they know we exist."

"But how about the missing time?"

"That is the beauty of this all. The human brain is capable of filling gaps and solving "problems". When a human dreams, they see things which haven't in anyway a storyline. But when you wake up, your brain put it in place and make a story from it. They remember it differently from how it actually was. The same works with the erasing of their memories. Their mind will make up for the time gap and for the differences the scene of the start and awakening," The man explained. "Now, enough theory, let's try this."

"Okay," the boy sounded more calm now. He wasn't so sure anymore. How the hell could he erase somebody's memory?

"You can put a hand on his head, that'll help you to direct the power into the man," the mentor said, seeing the unsure face of his student.

Dick did as he was told and placed the palm of his hand on the forehead of the tied up man. Adonis took place behind Robin and took his arm. "I can start it for you so you feel the power," he said, voice low and warm.

"O-okay," was all what the young vampire said.

The green eyed man started the power and Dick watched in awe how light blue light appeared from his hand. He could feel it! He could feel the power started to bubble up inside him. He concentrated himself at the core of the bubbling and young power inside his body and the blue hue around his hand started to brighten up. His eyes were closed shut as his focus was now completely on the feeling inside of him.

"Look," the man's word made Dick open one eye. "You're doing it."

Now both blue orbs sprung open as he felt the warm hand of his mentor leave his arm but noticed that the blue light didn't weaken. He was actually doing it!

He could feel the power retreat as the human sunk to the ground. "Did I hurt him!?" was the first thing Robin could ask as he saw the man was no longer conscious.

"No, he's fine," Adonis lifted the man up. "This happens so we have time to get away, or in this case, get rid of the man," the brown-haired vampire explained, the body of the human hanging over his shoulder like a dead body. "Stay here, I'll bring him back to his city," and jumped away through the small creaks of the rocky roof.

All Dick could do now was looking down at his hand. He erased somebody's memory. He has powers. He was kind of like a meta-human now, right?

**Yaay, Dick is happy again! :D**

**And a little thing for all the disappointed slash fans was in here too! (if you didn't get it. Robin has a crush on Wally for a while, thinking he felt love toward him. But becoming a bit older the teen started to understand it wasn't love toward the speedster but toward the blood he held. So yeah! Shout out to my fans! Yay!)**

**Another thing I have an one-shot which could use some more awesome fans like you called Crush. A Teen Titans fanfic. It's fun, I promis! :D please check it out!**

**Don't forget to leave a review! :D**


	10. 2014

**Happy new year!**

**(How funny my story actually goes from 2013 to 2014 XD)**

-\End year 2013/-

The time went by fast. He had learned quite a lot and he quickly got used to his new body. He spent much time at the cave, for that was a completely save pace for him to hang and because his friends where there too more than often.

The teens knew that Batman couldn't be always with Robin and that the boy craved to some attention when his mentor was off again. But the more time past, the less their attention became for the boy. Their lives quickly started to take much time and the cave was empty more often.

But when Wally hadn't returned to the cave for more than two weeks Dick started to worry.

"Megan," the boy asked out after a long silence. Hadn't she heard him knock on her door?

The door opened just a bit, showing only the bit of the Martian's face. "Robin, I'm busy. We'll hang out later, okay?"

"But,"

"We've baked cookies all morning," the girl answered. Not wanting to shove off the boy. But she really wanted some time with her boyfriend. The young vampire was recently asking more time than her boyfriend and Corner didn't like that at all. He was sure to let her know. He had even told her to date Robin, if she wanted to keep spending that much time on him. But the clone was right. She did barely see Corner alone, and she really missed that.

"Megan," a whining voice of the said clone sounded from the room. "What are you doing?"

"Gotta go," the girl said, quickly closing the door to return to her boo on the couch.

"I understand," the boy answered the closed door and walked off. Kaldur was busy too and had no time either to hang with him or to answer his question about Wally's absence. The leader had a very important training to do, so he could make his king and mentor proud. Dick could also understand that more than the Atlantean would know. But he couldn't help but feel alone.

"I'm feeling so portant right now," the boy sighed to himself but then shook his head furiously. "I'm not going to wallow in self-pity! Maybe Artemis knows more about Wally. They are practically dating each other, though they don't know it themselves yet," the boy talked out loud, a habit what started to become stronger each day. He dropped himself at the couch and took out his phone.

The call was quickly enough answered by a whisper. "I'm in class, keep it short."

"Oh, sorry. I just wanted to know if you know why Wally's not coming to the Cave anymore," the boy kept his voice low, automatically. He knew they wouldn't hear him and she was only whispering because they _could _hear her, but it still caused him to do the same.

There sounded a sight. "Not now Robin," the girl whined.

"Can't you just answer me? I know the teacher you have right now doesn't pay that much attention to his class. You can easily tell me," the boy answered. Yes, he knew the girl's timetable. He was bored last week so went through all of the team's timetables.

The girl sighed again. "I don't know, okay? Why should I know why he's not hanging out with us for a while. Maybe he's busy at home or with being the sidekick of the Flash in Central City. Why don't you just call him?"

"I tried but he's not picking up. I simply hoped you knew something about it," the boy explained, sinking further into the couch. "Sorry for bothering you," the boy said as last and hung up.

The boy stared at his mobile's screen until it locked itself and turned black. He laid down on the green couch and reopened his phone, unlocking it quickly with a simple sweep to make a symbol. He opened Whatsapp of him and Wally, posting something similar which he had been posting the past few days.

_Wally, did something happen to you? Please answer me. _

The boy sighed and laid the device on his chest as he closed his eyes. Maybe some shuteye would do him good. Plus, it was not like he had something to do.

-\Year 2014/-

Again alone, again nobody to talk too. He was awake and locked up in his little world of darkness. He missed the sun so much! And the world. The world full of people, shops and of course his friends. The boredom and loneliness was killing him.

Bruce was off to a business trip and Alfred was off with him. It was only for five days but often Bruce and Alfred were the only ones talking to him, the more in the week. So now, after three days of only dust to talk to the boy was feeling depressed.

Even Adonis was not here to teach him new stuff so he had truly nothing to do. So, to kill time he started to wonder through the mansion, well, the parts which were kept dark so he could walk around it. He found his way to his room, opening the door to meet just as much darkness as in every room. Why had the sun to burn his skin?

The boy sighed at his boring room. He usually never hung around in his room. He would train in the gym, be on school, work on school work, or be busy as Robin. But school was no longer part of his life, neither could he go to the gym. For that he had to go through a part the Wayne Mansion's back yard, since the gym and the Mansion are two separate buildings. And with the sun all out, giving every person on this world, except for him- joy, the boy had no other choice but to wait till sunset.

He would do so much to be with Wally right now!

The boy let himself fall into his soft king size bed and let his eyes trail through the room. The lamp he had watched for days by now, the floor on which not even a trace of dust was to be found. He had cleaned the room so many times. His eyes fell on his closet. Maybe he could reorganize his clothes?

The boy rose from his bed and opened the closet. His eyes widen. His cloths were switched? Oh, now he remembered again. Alfred had changed his clothes because of the winter which was starting.

But Alfred already neatly placed the clothes in his closet, so reorganize was a not needed anymore.

The boy pulled out a thick sweater. He could use winter clothes, now he lived in the night. Winter nights could get extremely cold and since it's only time he could leave his house he would take it anyway.

"Look," the boy laughed to himself. Talking aloud was not that new anymore. When you get lonely you faster tend to talk to yourself. "Bruce and Alfred bought me a new pair of mittens, hat and scarf," the boy smiled as he picked up the new warm accessories. "Wait a minute," the spoke aloud once again.

He started to dress himself completely into his warm clothes and slipped on a jacked. He put on his mittens, flipped the scarf around his neck and pulled the hat far over his head. There barely remained skin visible behind all the woolen clothes.

The teen smirked and grabbed his umbrella. He stormed down, umbrella already open, and pulled open the door. He flinched at the sharp sun and stepped back but he didn't burn. He quickly run back into the house, only to return with shades on his eyes.

The boy walked down the road, an indelible wide smile on his face but it was covered by his scarf. He was sure he looked ridiculous with the too many clothes on and above that shades and an umbrella low enough to mostly cover his face. But right now he didn't care. He could finally walk under the sun. He saw people, friendly people and he could look up Wally.

Dick quickly made his way down to the road on which the bus would pass and stop. He could barely keep himself from running and couldn't suppress a small jump so now and then. He was simply so happy!

He waited a few minutes before the bus arrived. He was lucky that there was a bus who would drive to Central City. It wasn't a too busy bus so he could easily sit in the back, umbrella resting on the top of his head as he snuggled his face further into the soft and comfortable scarf.

On the way he got a few, okay, a lot funny faces of people staring at him. But he still couldn't find himself to care about it. So what if people thought he was a loony. He could see his friend like this and some of the day world. That was all he could ask for, right?

"Mommy, is that a robber?" A little child pointed at the vampire and Robin held in a chuckle. If the kid only knew who he was.

"Shh!" The mother quickly silenced the little boy. "Don't say things like that."

"But that man is dressed so funny. I can't see his eyes," the blonde boy spoke, eyes wide, finger still pointing at the boy who hid further under his umbrella.

"Enough, that man probably has an headache for wearing sunglasses. And don't point, it's rude," the blonde lady said, giving the boy a soft slap on the wrist.

The rest of the ride was filled with silence and strange looks from other people. Dick ignored it mostly and just watched how the world of daylight passed him through the window.

After the rather long ride the boy got off the bus close to his friends school. He looked around, eyes wide as he watched the stores and people pass. Was it because he had been hidden away in darkness that it seemed to be so bright out here or was Gotham just that much darker, even on a sunny day?

The boy first made sure that the line of the shadow created by the umbrella wasn't too close by his unprotected face and once sure he started to walk. He got many stares and he could hear whispers as people passed him.

He found a mostly empty street with a few alleys and smirked. He could use some blood and he could see a person in one of the allies with some delicious blood. He had lost much of his energy by all the enthusiasm and hyped up feelings and he could use a good drink anyway.

So he walked into the street and turned into alley, staying at the end of it as he saw that his prey was calling with somebody. He waited patiently for the man to end his call and the second the phone was back into the pocked he froze the man. He was not going to hunt human's in the daylight. First, he had no time for it, second, he didn't feel like hunting people today.

He walked up to the man who was already panicking. "Don't worry," the boy whispered as he pulled the man's scarf down. "It will only sting a little," he sunk his fangs into the man's neck.

Pure terror was written over the man's face as he had seen the fangs go down into his flesh. He wanted to run, flee, but he couldn't even blink at this very moment. He barely even noticed the teen's teeth leave him after a few minutes. It was until he could see the teens face again, or at least the little what shown between the scarf, shades and hat, that he realized that he was free.

He saw the vampires hand move up and it pressed against his forehead. He could see a blue glow come from the teens hand and before he knew it everything went black.

The man fell forward and Dick kept him from hitting the ground harshly by holding up his left arm. He carefully placed the man on the ground and walked off like nothing had happened.

He quickly made his way down to the school and saw students swarm around the building. They must have a pause for having so many teens roam the school grounds.

Robin first scanned the teens outside with his eyes, hoping to find his redheaded friend. But after staring for a few minutes he gave up the normal way. Looking for Wally's blood is way easier. So he looked around again, finding quickly that his favorite blood carrier wasn't outside the building.

The vampire sighed. So he had to look up the boy in the school. He started to walk toward the entrance and noticed he had gotten a bit too much attention than he liked. A group of senior students had blocked his path. Apparently more attention than he could handle.

"What's up with you? Afraid the rain will make you melt?" The tallest one asked. He was clearly the leader of the group. "Or is the snow going to burn you?"

Dick stepped back but his back met another teen. His eyes widen as he looked up to the smirking blonde.

He couldn't effort to lose his umbrella to some bullies, he would burn. He couldn't even lose his shades or the sun would give him an headache great enough to make him faint within moments.

"Well, are you going to answer his question?" the blonde asked, leaning down.

"It's impolite to ignore people," Another spoke as he jerked the young vampire the other way to meet the leader once again.

"I I I," Dick stuttered in a hoarse voice. What to answer? On school he normally would take some hits and just ignore it, but the hits what were about to come were hits he could not take. Not easy at least.

He would end up exposed as a vampire and he had to wipe everybody's memory, including by passers. The change he would miss somebody was so big. Not to forget, the changes accidents happens when he wiped memories with such long range. People in cars could crash.

"What's going on guys?" Wally's voice made Dick's heart flutter. He was coming to his rescue!

The group of teens turned to face the redhead. Doing so they made a path for Dick to jump into Wally's arms. He pressed his face into the boy's chest and let his umbrella hang low, now his face was protected by his friend.

"This weirdo belongs to you?" The leader asked, voice filled with venom.

The speedster sighed. "Yes, he belongs to me. So fuck off," the teen spoke calmly, but the group knew better than to mess with Wally West. He maybe didn't look like much but when you started to mess with his friends you were in a shit load of trouble!

The little vampire pulled up his umbrella, covering him and his ginger friend. He held his jacked tightly with one hand as he pulled back to look his friend in the eyes. "Thank you so much. I was almost toast, literally."

Even though his younger friend smiled up to him, Wally didn't return it. "What are you doing here? Are you nuts!?"

"Well, people think that by now, don't they?" the boy laughed but noticed Wally couldn't laugh about it so quickly dropped his jokes. "I was lonely and found a way to get to you."

"You could have burned up!" the teen had to keep his voice low as he felt the urge to shout at his younger friend's dangerous act.

Wally started at the young vampire and saw the smaller hand tighten around the umbrella. His eyes soften on the boy. "You're depressed again, aren't you?" the boy nodded as answer. "Where is Bruce? He brought you here?"

Dick shook his head. "No, he's at a business trip. He won't be home for at least another two days," the teen sighed. "And you haven't been on Mount Justice for a while now and the rest are too busy to hang with me. I'm only in the way."

"I'm sorry I haven't been around lately, but school is asking much of my attention. Just like today. I'm buried in homework and I have to learn for my essays. I simply have no time to hang with you, sorry dude," The redhead had placed a hand on the boy's head.

"But can't I be just with you for a day? You don't need to play games with me or anything! Just being there is enough. Like that I won't be that lonely," The boy spoke, eyes up high to his taller friend, sounding much younger than he actually was.

Wally sighed. "Okay, I can't let you roam these streets alone, now can I?" the speedster smiled to his friend. "I'll skip the last three classes but I'll have to work hard today, okay?"

"Okay!" Dick nodded fast. "I had about enough of everybody starting at me," the teen laughed.

Wally simply rolled his eyes. "Be glad you got enough attention that somebody texted me to come outside to have a look."

-\/-

The boy stood in the middle of the room, still completely wrapped in cloths and a umbrella protecting his face. Wally closed the curtains and turned back to see Robin folding up his umbrella.

"Is this dark enough for you?" the speedster asked as he watched the boy unwrap the scarf.

"Yes, thank you. It's really hot in all those cloths," the teen laid his jacked, scarf and mittens on the redheads bed.

"You're going to take off your shades?" the ginger asked, eyeing the dark glasses hiding the teens eyes.

"Normally I would, but I have a major headache and I rather keep it as good as black before my eyes now," the raven-haired boy explained, taking a seat on his friends bed. "You don't mind that, right? It's not about you."

"Of course I don't," the speedster took place behind his desk where he had dumped his bag earlier. "You need something for the pain?"

"No, it's okay. The dark will do enough for now," the teen hummed as he snuggled a bit in the soft bed, finding a position he liked.

"Just tell me when you need something," the speedster said as he opened his math book and turned on a light so he could read better.

After a good hour of silence and quiet concentration, broke the young vampire the quietness with his voice. "How come you have so much homework?"

"Because I'm in my final year. I have exams coming soon and I need to learn everything in order to pass."

"Oh," Dick hugged Wally's pillow and could smell the redheads gel. "Is that why you didn't answer my calls?"

The youngest teen heard a panicle being placed on the desk. "Dick, listen," the redhead turned to see Robin's face hidden in his pillow. "That wasn't about you. I screwed up an essay and I couldn't take more of those results. I gave my phone to my parents so that I wouldn't be distracted by it. Apparently I forgot to tell you that."

Dick didn't move and Wally started to worry for not getting an answer. "Dick?" he approached the boy and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I though you hated me," the vampire spoke, voice strained and hands tight around the soft pillow. "And that you though that I'm a monster."

"No, of course not!" The speedster pulled the boy out of his pillow and hugged him. "Why would you even think that?"

"Because Adonis told me so," The black haired teen answered, holding his best friend as close and tight as possible. "He warned me that humans would hate me once they saw what I am. I told him that you would never think that way but he answered me by telling me that you all would turn your back at me once you realize how much I've actually changed."

"I will never do that to you," Wally hushed reassuring while brushing circles on the boy's back. "Don't you ever think that again, okay?"

-\/-

A door to the dark room opened, letting in some light. Dick moaned as he felt the light shine on his uncovered face but it didn't go away. He heard footsteps on the floor what didn't sound like steps on his soft carpet at home. He wasn't home?

The sound of a curtains being ripped open made the boy yelp and fall out of the bed, into the floor. The young teen screamed in agony as he felt the light in the room burn his skin. He curled up as he had nowhere to hide from the light.

"MOM!?" the speedster jumped off his side of his bed and ran to the window as fast as he could to quickly close the curtains again. "Are you nuts!?" he ran to the door to slam it shut and turn on the light to see his friend grumbled on the ground. "Dick?"

The boy moved up, trembling, face covered by his hands. Wally took the still shaking hands and moved them away to find a sight what made him gasp. Wide, shocked eyes looked at him and the skin around them were burned badly.

"Dick, you need to stay calm," the boy approached the burned face but felt a well-known feeling crawl over his body. All his muscles stopped working and held him captured in one position.

A pair almost demonic eyes looked up at him as two shiny fangs showed. When did Robin's eyes changed to something like this?

And then there was a bite. A yelp of Wally's mother was all the speedster heard beside heartbeat of his friend through his own veins. The redhead's heart speeded up to match that of his seemingly panicking friend. After a few completely silence moments he felt the warmth of Dick disappeared.

He was still a bit bedazzled but as he looked up he found his best friend holding his mother. "Dick!" The ginger shot up. Running toward his friend but the second he had rose the younger teen let go of woman and placed a hand on her forehead. "What are you doing!?" the speedster stood next to his friend in a second.

The hero watched as his mother fell to the floor and wanted to catch her but was stopped by a hand on his forehead. Dick caught Mary on her way down and placed her carefully on the cold floor.

"What did you do to her!?" Wally shouted furiously as he watched the vampire turn back to him.

"I'm so sorry Wally," A blue hue appeared around Robin's hands, causing Wally's mind to sway and swirl. "But she can't remember this, neither can you."

**I hope you can forgive the late update! T,T**

**Please tell me if you have ideas for this story! And I would like to know if you guys like Zatanna or Barbara better for Dick. (as in a girlfriend ;) )**

**Enjoy your evening and please stay save!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long time I took with updating D:  
>So I give you a longer chapter, to make it up with you guys! :3<strong>

"_But she can't remember this, neither can you."_

Wally started to fibrate causing the vampire's power to backfire too soon, forcing him to stop and step back. In a fast movement the younger teen was thrown up against the wall and held down with two firm hands. "What did you do to her?" Wally's voice growled at his friend.

"Nothing much! I erased a bit of her memory so she won't remember that I bit her. She okay! She just fine!" the boy spoke with haste, shocked by his friends reaction.

A sudden yank pressed the vampire to the ground in a fast way, causing the said male to yelp in shock. "Don't _ever _touch her again!" the redhead growled in a dark and low voice.

Two hands rested with much weight on both Dick's shoulders, pressing him to the ground, his best friends eyes more than furiously glaring at him. "I,I," the boy stuttered, feeling afraid. He just ruined everything. He showed Wally who, or what he is, and now the one thing Adonis warned him for came true. His own best friend hates him.

"You what!?" the speedster spat in the face of the black haired teen, contempt thick in his voice.

A whispering voice sounded. "I'm so sorry," Dick's head snapped up, showing tears, as he froze his best friend. Is eyes gave a blue hue causing Wally to fibrate in reaction.

Wally moved just fast enough to wear off the effects but the dizzy feeling was enough to make him to fall to the ground. When he looked up he saw Dick redressing, panic drawn on his face. Hot tears rolling down his face.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," The boy whispered while he was searching for every part of cloths. He quickly wrapped his scarf around his neck and face, muffling his constant whispers. Soon a hat followed and was pulled as low as possible without covering the shades. The teen quickly zipped up his jacked and took his umbrella.

One quick glace was all what the vampire took before jumping through the just opened window. "Dick!" Wally tried to rise with all his power and swayed toward the window. As he looked down he saw his best friend was gone.

Fuck!

Fuck, fuck, _fuck_! He just scared off his friend. His _best _friend.

But Robin was acting weird. He tried to erase his memory two times in a row. He even succeeded doing so with his mother. Why was he doing this? Why?

-\/-

Dick was crying. How could this have happened? _Why_ did this happened. After he finally knew Wally hadn't been ignoring him he does this! Wally would definitely hate him now!

The young vampire bit his pillow in anger after crying in it for a hour or so.

Why the fuck had he to be so fucked up!? Why couldn't he be just a normal person who wouldn't burn away in the sun and afterwards bites his best friend _and _the mother of his best friend? Is there a better way to make your friend hate you? Is there a better way to ruin your friendship?

The boy released the pillow, knowing that if he ripped it open that he couldn't get a new one until Bruce returned and bought him a new one. He eyed the two small holes the white fabric showed and he sighed. He let himself drop head first into the pillow and screamed. While screaming he hit the bed with both first, waving through the air, and kicked with his legs as those did the same.

"I HATE MY LIIIIIFE!"

With a grunt the boy let his body go limp. "If Adonis shows up now, I'll bite off his face," the boy growled into his pillow.

Later that day Bruce returned home and Dick had told him everything what happened. His father's soothing words calmed the boy.

-\/-

This day wasn't fun for Bruce, not at all. It was a year ago that he had to fake his son's death. And now, 12 months later he had to face everybody again, telling how much he missed his son. And somewhere it didn't felt like a lie. Dick _did _partly die that day, and the boy looked so broken when Bruce had returned home. His eyes were teary as he stood on top of the stairs, looking down how his father returned. They had hugged the night through, and Bruce had constantly told him that he wasn't giving up on him. There was no way he would ever stop looking for a cure. He would never stop until either his son was human again, or his life left his body.

He couldn't help but let sincere tears leak down his face as he looked down the cave of his son.

A warm hand landed on his shoulder and when he looked up he met commissioner Gordon.

"I'm truly so sorry for you Bruce," the man started, tears in his green blue eyes. "We miss him too, Barbara and I."

The man sighed and looked back down to the dirt, covering the empty coffin deep in the ground.

"This shouldn't have happened. Not to him," the commissioner placed two deep red roses on the grave. "But please, come and talk with me, or anyone for that matter. Locking yourself up isn't the way to deal with this," there was a silence. "You know I'm always here for you."

"I know, Gordon," a gruff voice sounded from his lips. The tears and sobs were restrained in the back of his throat. "Thank you."

The head of Gotham's PD watched how the Billionaire rose and left the scene.

-\/-

Bruce closed the door behind him, jacket wrapped around his arm, and leaned against the solid wood. How come it was so sunny at a day like this?

He let a deep sigh escape and wiped all traces of tears away. Dick would be broken if he saw that his father had cried over his faked death. He would blame himself for bringing pain to his father.

The playboy pressed his elbows against the door, pushing himself away and hung his jacket in the big wardrobe. Alfred was free today. Bruce had sent him to a hotel to relax a bit and be cared for, for once. He closed the door leading to the semi small room carefully. He didn't want to alert Dick that he was back. He couldn't face him yet.

As the older hero wanted to get some lunch from the kitchen a knock on the door stopped him on his track for food. He looked back, knowing it had to come from outside but didn't know who it possibly could by, at a day like this.

As he opened the door he saw a redhead he hadn't seen in a long while. "Barbara?" the man couldn't help but speak her name in question. Why was she here?

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the obit. I had exams this morning," the girl explained shortly. "But I really wanted to speak to you," the girl lifted up a small bouquet which was made to lay down on a grave. The color were soft and had a light pink tint to it. "I brought him this," tears welled up in the girl's eyes.

Bruce's heart ached seeing her reaction. The two were so close when Dick was still in school. He brought her home more than just often. As much as Wally was the guy to hang with on the team, was Barbara the person Dick favored to hang with in his free time.

Seeing her so broken hurt. He quickly opened the door further, letting the girl in. "Come, I'll make you some tea."

He brought the girl to the living room and returned quickly with some tea for both to drink.

Bruce could see the girl was biting away tears as he laid the bouquet down on the coffee table. "I miss him so much, Bruce!" the girl eventually threw herself into the strong arms of the guardian of her long lost friend. "I can't stop thinking of him. Everyday I'm reminded of him, and how he's no longer there," the girl sobbed.

The man brushed soothing circles on the girls back, as she held him firmly. "I understand," he hushed. "It's painful to realize that he's gone, and it can be hard to even comprehend he's no longer here but-"

"Bruce," a soft voice sounded as the door opened.

Barbara's head snapped up, hearing the much too familiar voice. As she quickly looked back at the door she saw a shocked Dick standing in the door. His face had become much paler and his eyes seemed somewhat red. Had he been crying? And his length, he hadn't grown at all. He was precisely the same as the day he left them. How was this even possible? Was she seeing things? Was she missing him so bad that she saw his ghost.

Dick froze up as he saw the red haired girl sit on the couch, next to his father. The fact a person was in the room he just walked into was the first thing what disabled the use of his muscles but the fact it was the girl who has been his best friend for years made his head stop working.

Barbara rose, quickly making her way over to the pale boy. Richards face was frozen in a shocked state. His eyes were wide and lips far from being detached. Though the touch of the young girl's hand was enough to bring a reaction to his face.

"Dick?" she looked back at the older male, seeing he had rose in a familiar way. His expression was well known by the girl. It was the same expression what she had found on Bruce's face when he was on school, hearing his son was kidnapped from school grounds. It was one of the only moments she had ever seen an uncontrolled emotion on his face. And right know, the panic was readable again.

She turned back to see the same expression. "Dick, what's going on here?"

"I err," the black haired teen stammered. Two arms wrapped around him, stopping him in the track of searching for an excuse.

Even though Dick hadn't grow for a year he was still taller than the girl who laid her head into his neck. It felt familiar and he automatically wrapped his arms around Barbara too. One arm rested around her waist and the other was higher, around her shoulder, her soft red hair between her shoulder and his arm. He felt her body against him. He had missed her so much!

His eyes felt shut at the feeling of his best friend so close to him. A sudden movement made him snap awake. He saw the hand of his father part him and Barbara and the azure blue eyes of his father told him enough.

He wanted Dick to erase Barbara's memory of this event.

"Dad," the boy stepped past the girl, who had looked back because of the arm on her shoulder.

Barbara could see there was a battle going on between father and son, seeing glares flash over from one another. There was a complete silence until the younger male spoke.

"I need people in my life dad. You can't just lock me up in this house and expect me to live again once we found a solution. I need to _live_," Barbara was surprised to see tears glister in her friends eyes. His voice creaked as he continued speaking. "Give me at least her."

Bruce sighed, tension clear in the air escaping his body slowly. The man didn't seem all too happy about his son's words. "You have Wally," the man stated, knowing the comeback what was to come. "But," the man started before Dick could start to complain when his mouth was ready and open to shout. "I understand your need for more company."

"You're working when the sun's out," the boy said, eyes angry. "Of course I need company! I have no one!"

"Dick, calm down," the older hero started to become irritated. "I'm not the bad guy in this."

"But I'm so lonely! Don't you see that I'm terribly lonely!? I'm tired of this all!" the redhead watched the argue accelerate and took a step back.

"Dick," Bruce's voice sounded everything but harsh, it was soft, warm and mostly caring. "You were the one who wanted to keep this a secret for as many people as possible."

"I know, but I want her to know," The boy pointed back at the redhead. "Dad," the boy took a step closer. "I won't just tell it to anyone, I promise. But I would like her to know it."

"I never meant to force you to keep secrets," the man placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "You're free to tell people. I should have known you would not just tell anybody."

Dick smiled up to his father, his frustrated feelings hushed by his father's words. "I trust you," were his last words before he walked off, leaving him alone with his friend.

The young vampire turned toward Barbara who had one eyebrow pulled up high. "So, I know you have a secret only a limited group of people are allowed to know, what includes that you're actually alive," the girl pointed out. "Any change I'm going to hear the rest?"

The boy chuckled, knowing a big part of the just made conversation between him and his father didn't make any sense to her. "You have to promise that you won't freak out otherwise I'll keep you on only knowing that I'm alive."

"Dick," the girl sighed annoyed but her eyes took Dick of guard. Her eyes showed upcoming tears and her smile seemed to change into a sad one. "I truly though you were dead!" two arms locked around the boy's shoulder.

"I know," the boy answered, hands finding her soft hair quickly. "I never wanted it to get this far. I'm so sorry."

The black haired teen leaded his friend toward the couch and let her rest in his arms as they sat down. "But once I explained I think you'll understand why we had to do that."

The red haired beauty looked up. "But first," the girl started. "This is not a dream, right?"

Richard smiled in sympathy. "No, noting like a dream, believe me," the boy started, brushing some of the red locks out of the girl's face. "I wished it was a bad dream for over a year. But it's not."

"What could be so bad?" the girl shrugged. Dick has never been such a pessimist as he sounded now.

"These," the boy pointed at his fangs, pulling his lip up a bit which caused a light evil looking smile.

Barbara's eyes grew but on word left her.

"I'm a vampire," the boy spoke shortly.

"What?" the girl answered, eyes narrowing at surprise. "As in a blood sucking monster?"

Light blue eyes darted away. "Yes," the boy hissed under his breath. "But I'm nothing like the vampires in the old stories and movie dramas."

"Than what are you like?" the girl came a bit closer to her friend and secret love. She had been so broken when she heard about Dick's death. She was devastated. She didn't knew what to do when the love of her life was gone. But know he's back, right in front of her and in all honesty, she didn't care why he had faked his death. She didn't care whatever the reason was. She didn't even care his father had lied to her and world. All she cared about now was that Dick was back, _alive, _and still so, oh so hot!

"Well, I can't live under the sun and drink blood, that is not much different but I don't kill people. I'm also immortal and as you can see I won't visibly age anymore. But sacred symbols don't do anything to be and as far I know of wooden crosses aren't deadly for me," the boy explained. "Also, I possesses power what no novel ever described. I have strength enough to leap building in a single bound and I can erase peoples memory. I can also "freeze" people, make them unable to move a muscle."

"It's, I, I don't know what to say," The red head spoke, eyes looking down at the hands of her friend.

"I completely understand," the boy looked down too, taking Barbara's hands from her lap. "Bruce and I are certain that humanity would never except what I've become. That's why Bruce faked my death."

"But isn't there a way?" The female locked her blue eyes with that of Dick. "You can't hide here forever, right?"

"We're looking for a cure. A way to turn back to human but," the boy sigh broke his sense. "But the vampire responsible for changing me told me it is impossible. Once somebody became vampire there is no way back."

"And that vampire told you all that?" Barbara looked a bit surprised. "He didn't flee or something?"

"No, he did everything except flee. He wants me to become his son. He wants me to share the eternity with him," the boy fell silence.

"Dick, I'm so sorry for you," the girl cupped Richards cheek, coming a bit closer to him.

"We've been searching for _anything _that could make me normal but we found nothing. Most things we find seems to be myths and novels. And even if we find something we can't be certain if it's real or just fiction."

"How about Batman?" The young vampire looked up, surprise written in his eyes. "Can't he help you? He always find a way to fix things, maybe if we find a way to contact him he can help us."

"Or lock me up!" the boy suddenly shouted. "Nobody is supposed to know! He'll think I'm a monster!"

"Batman is not like that! My father had told me," the girl explained. "He has contact with him," Dick's eyebrow shot up in disbelieve. "My father always tells me how objective Batman is. He first research before diving head into things. He wouldn't just attack you. Let alone when you come to him to ask for a way to turn human again."

"I don't know," Dick mumbled, pulling his legs up, hugging them. "What if he's not like your father thinks he is. As far as I know is Batman an unknown man. How can you say you know him if you don't even know who he is?"

"Just think about it, Dick," the girl placed a hand on his knee.

There was a long and thick silence before the red haired girl spoke again. "Let's have some fun, okay? We can't change things now, so how about that new game you wanted to show me last year."

Dick looked up, eyes slightly dull. "You remember that?"

"Of course I remember," the girl nudged the boy with her elbow. "You told me how perfect this game was for me, since I'm the worst gamer you ever met, but wouldn't mention the name," she giggled. "You know how long you had me wondering what in heaven's name could be a game perfect for me?"

Dick laughed. "Sure, I'll show you."

-\/-

He still wasn't completely sure how this happened but he somehow ended up on his bed, Barbara on top of him, room filled with an unstoppable laughter of the two. She was so close to him and he liked it, he liked it so much. Her hair fell down toward his face, surrounding hers like a red halo. And her eyes were soft and so calming to see. Her hands beside his head were firm and her mouth stood open in a wide smile, letting out the loud sound of laughter. He had missed her so much, and a strong urge to touch her rose inside him.

Slowly the laughs died and the two were silence for a moment to get their breath back.

"Pfoo," her light voice sounded. "That was just ridiculous."

"Says the one on top," the boy smirked. His hand not listening to his head as it snuck up to the girls back. Barbara clearly noticed and applied, lowering her body to come closer. She smiled.

This time his mouth not obeying his head the boy whispered. "I missed you so much Barbara."

"I missed you too Dick," she cupped his cheek, finger soft against his pale skin. His other hand copied the motion quickly.

He shouldn't be doing this. He was in love with Zatanna. But somehow, with Barbara's body so close to his, it felt right to be with her.

Ignoring his head shouting he listened to his heart fluttering and moved up, knowing what she wanted. As if the two discussed it, the girl moved in too, meeting him halfway. Their lips merged and their eyes fell shut.

He felt her body coming closer until she pressed it against him, lips still on his. God, she had grown up there. Her breast were pressed against his chest and they felt just as soft as her lips. His hands traveled over her back, one finding the nape of her neck and the other holding her firmly in her lower back.

Their lips detached for a second to gasp for air before they met each other again. His hand on her back formed a fist as he grabbed her blouse. He pressed his lips a bit harder on her, wanting to feel her even closer. Knowing that was humanly impossible he opened his mouth slightly, feeling her mouth react on that. He felt her upper lip slip into his mouth as he felt the urge to bite them. Reality still strong enough for him he didn't but just suck on the lip. He felt the same happen on his lower lip as her hands become more firm on his body.

They gasped again, but found each other again without opening an eye. But this time no movement came as the boy started to suck on her upper lip again. He opened an eye, peeking if the girl was still okay. His other eye opened too as he saw she no longer any moved. He releaser her lips and moved a bit up.

"B-Barbara?" the boy spoke her name in a hoarse voice. Why didn't she move?

His hand touched her face but no response followed as the girl stayed in the same position she had since the third kiss started. "Barbara?" his voice started to contain panic.

"Calling her name will be useless," Dick's head snapped toward Adonis, who stood in the doorway to the hall. "You inanimated her."

"Is that what you call it?" the boy rose. "But you're wrong. I didn't do that."

Smirking at the calmness the boy carried in his voice the man approached him. "Oh, but you did," a frown was a clear enough demand for explanation.

"I see you found your bride," the man said, walking up to the girl.

"Bride?" the boy's cheeks burned red. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you were clearly kissing her," the man gestured to the frozen girl. "Apparently you're in love with her so your instinct inanimated her."

"Why would my instinct do that?" the boy sounded more than confused, lightly irritated even. "What could I possibly gain from freezing my girl?"

A Red jewel Robin remembered all too well appeared from the man's pocked. "So you can use this on her."

"What!?"

"You can change her into a vampire," the man walked toward the girl but Dick quickly placed himself in the way. "It'll take a little while before she's in full power but she'll stay in this body forever. Now, wouldn't you like that, Dick?"

"NO!" the boy took the gem out of the man's hand. "I'm nothing like you," the boy spat. "I will never take someone down into this!"

The man smirked. "Fine," he took the gem back. "But remember, any day you delay can be one too many."

With that the man disappeared. Leaving Dick alone in the room with his immovable friend.

He sighed an turned to see Barbara in the same position. Seeing her like that made his heart ached. How could he have kissed her like that when he wasn't even sure about his feelings. She was sure, that was obvious. And seeing her like that made him wonder how long she has been sure about it. But he, he had still feelings for someone else. Zatanna and he… they had even kissed on new year's eve. And now he's telling Barbara with his kiss that he was all hers, but his heart was devoted.

The boy climbed back onto his bed, finding his spot back under the girl. He touched her a little, fingers finding her soft hair. Why was he so confused? He loved her, she was his best friend, she was so much to her. But Zatanna. Zatanna meant so much to him too.

He sighed again. He had to stop this. If only until he's clear on his own feelings. He can't play with anyone like this, even it wasn't his intention to play.

He reconnected his lips with hers, finding the place where his body should have been and freed her. All movement from before returned as her lips started to move again. Dick quickly pulled back, gaining an surprised face from Barbara.

"Babs, I'm sorry," the boy's head rested in his pillow once again. His eyes were sad as he watch the confusion in Barbara's eyes. "I can't do this."

"Why not?" the redhead moved off him and sat down beside the dark haired boy. "I love you Dick. I really do."

"That is the problem," he rose, taking her hand. "I'm still to confused by all this."

"Dick," her eyes spoke of a sort sympathy the boy didn't know how to place.

"There is someone else," that made her eyes change. They seemed to understand.

"And you still feel something for her," she finished for him. "I get it," her voice sounded soft and understanding.

"I'm so sorry. I should have never kissed you."

"Don't be," the girl chuckled. "I enjoyed it anyway."

Dick smiled. "You're too good for me. Any other would have hit me in the face, or kicked me down below," He chuckled. "Just give me some time to figure this out, okay?"

"I've waited for more than a year, I guess some extra waiting won't hurt too much," she hugged him, burying her head into his shoulder. "At least you're alive."

He held her, hands firm on her back. His heart was still playing with his head, and he could feel it right now. Looking down on her he saw her blood flow through her body. His heart jumped.

Shit, he needed more blood! He hadn't drink for over two days.

"Barbara," the girl looked up at the weird voice she heard. Dick sounded different. "I'll have to bring you home."

"What? Can't I stay over for tonight? It's already dark outside."

The boy shook his head. "I'm running out of blood."

The girl grabbed her neck in reflex. "Oh," was all she said.

He took her hand, leading it away from her neck. "Don't worry, I won't bite you."

"Sorry," the young female blushed. "I didn't mean it like that."

"That's okay," the boy took a cape with hood from his closet and secured it around his shoulder. He noticed that Barbara was pulling a face and he laughed. "I know, it look vampire-ish. But I swear it makes life much more easy," he pulled the hoody over his head and opened the door to the balcony. "Come, I'll give you a lift."

"I can't see the reason why I can stay here a little longer," the girl puffed her cheeks as she crossed her arms.

"Because your father would find it funny that you stayed over at _Bruce's _place. You don't want your father to think stuff like that, now would you?" the young vampire gave her a mocking face.

She first made a sour face of disgust at the idea of her having something with Bruce but in the end she just sighed. "Okay, but how do you want to bring me home? We can't go with the bus because you can't be recognized and Alfred is free today."

"Oh, don't worry about that," he smirked. "Just hold me tight and we'll be there soon enough."

The girl rolled her eyes and stepped into the open and awaiting arms. She held the boy tight and suddenly a shock of a quick jump made her squeak. As she opened her eyes she saw why the boy wore the cape. They were soaring though the sky and the cape seemed to work as wings in this part. She looked down, seeing the small forest surrounding Wayne mansion pass by fast.

"Quite the view, isn't it?"

The girl looked up, seeing the hoody wave around his face, and so his hair. He seemed older this way, eyes focused and face serious.

Suddenly they started to drop down. Her grip tighten around Dick as she saw a roof top on the edge of Gotham City approach quickly. "Dick?"

It came closer and closer. "Dick!?"

She looked up and saw a smile. "Dick!"

Suddenly as fast as they fell they jumped up again, finding the same height as they had, only faster. The girl looked down with wide eyes, seeing Gotham flash by. She heart laughing. "Got you there, didn't I?"

She just frowned onto him, making him laugh only louder. "I can't fly, so I need to land so now and then to get my speed back."

Again a jump was made. "I can normally glide longer in the air but my weight is almost doubled with you on board," he winked.

She laughed and gave a chased kiss on his cheek, making him blush slightly.

**Please review! Thanks! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I'm back.**  
><strong>It was long since I updated and it was not without a reason.<strong>  
><strong>If you already seen this in my other story or don't give a sh*t (which I can understand) just scroll down the bold and enjoy the story.<strong>  
><strong>For you who like to know what happened, here it is in short:<strong>

**My oldest sister was pregnant of a boy and the summer was coming. We as family waited for it full of hopes and looking forward to the little boy. Everything went well, he seemed perfectly healthy yet when the birth had to take place something went wrong. It's still unclear why and how, but somehow his heart stopped after a few contractions. He has been without air for 11 minutes and without a heartbeat for more than 20 minutes. After receiving his heartbeat he got epileptic insults what would damage the brain even more. Luca (the son) was brought to a special hospital and his body was cooled down so his brain got a change to restore itself. After two days he was slowly warmed again in a time span of a day. But after a few test they came with the conclusion that his brain was too much damaged. He would have never been able to grow, breath by himself or eat by himself. So they stopped the treatment after we said goodbye to our little Luca. He passed away in his loving parents arms without pain.**

**A big part of my summer has been filled with both hope that Luca would make it and grief of the loss we all encountered. His full name was Luciano Alexander Baker and he lived for 7 days. For some reason I feel the need to tell his name to you guys. It feels right to do.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry I uploaded so less, and I'm afraid it won't be a chapter a week for a long while. I just have nights of depressions and the nights are usually the moments I feel like writing and drawing and stuff. So I'm really sorry. I'm not dropping the story. I'm dropping nothing… I just need some time.**

**Thanks for reading and sorry for keeping you off this story for so long so please go ahead a read it and enjoy it!**

Dick stood on the top of a roof, watching the streets below. It was rather quiet for a Friday night. He had just brought Barbara home and was now looking out for a person with some delicious blood.

He scanned a few people and found one with a match. He licked his lips and jumped down. He landed in an alley and sat down. He pushed some garbage, causing a loud crash. He yelped at the sound and grabbed his left leg.

As hoped he got the attention from his prey. The man looked into the dark alley. Awareness of the danger lurking in the alleys of Gotham held the man still for a moment, not eager to enter.

Dick choked up sobs as he clamped around his leg. "Boy, you're okay?" the man asked still not entering.

"No," the boy wined. "It hurt," he took a deep and sharp gasp. "I can't move my leg."

The man quickly entered at the young and hurt voice, seeing the figure better as he came closed. He saw how the boy held his left leg and how tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Oh no," the man sat down beside the boy. "It's going to be okay, boy," the man took the hood off the boy's head and wiped the tears away. "I'll call an ambulance."

"There is no need for that," the boy looked up, stopping the man's every move. He rose and pulled the man a bit further into the alley. He quickly placed his fangs into the man's neck. He slowly sucked the blood and felt the relieving feeling of blood refilling his veins.

"What's going on here?" Dick's blood ran cold as he heard a familiar voice. A hand grabbed his shoulder, causing him to yelp in surprise and release the man before he could accidentally hurt the victim.

He was turned around, and found the blue green eyes of Barbara's father. "Dick?" the man watched with wide eyes how a little blood streamed down his chin, but his shock was quickly replaced by joy. "Dick!" the man grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. "How are you still alive?"

The commissioner felt a stinging feeling in his neck. As he looked back into the corner of his eye he saw the boy biting him. "Dick, what are yo…?" a slow suck doze the man off and let his words roll out of his mouth as if he lost all his energy to move his tong correctly.

James found it hard to even focus on the boy as the slow but certain suck kept going in his neck. His mind couldn't add the simple fact as he even stumbled over the words in his mind. The mush in his brain disappeared the second a cold breeze touched his neck. His hand shot up to the place where two fangs had bitten him and his eyes looked up to see Dick walk to the other man again.

A blue light came from the boy and the man fell down. James wanted to catch the man, but his body was trapped by an invisible force. Before the man could hit the ground he was caught by the young vampire and laid down on the ground.

Dick turned around, facing the commissioner. "Dick, what are you doing? What happened to you? How are you even alive!?"

James noticed the boy bit his lip, but when he looked up he saw the blue eyes glow. "Dick?"

The glow grew and his mind started to sway again. The blue light engulfed him and his mind swirled and danced, it grew so bad that he was about to… An arm caught the dead weight of the unconscious commissioner.

"I'm so sorry, commissioner," the boy whispered as he placed the man down and quickly left the scene before more unwanted guest arrived.

-\/-

He was disturbed, badly. He hadn't drunk any more blood after meeting the commissioner. He was in his room, biting his lip, a new habit what had just introduced itself.

Why was he even worried? He wiped James his memory of the event. What could possibly go wrong?

"Dick?" the door to his room opened, showing a dark figure against the foreign light what came from the corridor. The boy looked up, what was enough for the man to continue. "We're needed."

"_We're _needed?"

Bruce sighed. "Richard," the man entered the room, sitting down beside his son. "I took you off the team because the change that you get stuck in a mission is high. It might not goes as planned and the sun will come, if you like it or not," Gotham's savior grabbed the pale hand of his son. "You're still Robin, still a hero. But we'll play on safe, okay?"

Dick sighed. "I know," he looked away. "It still hurts though," blue met blue. "I miss the missions, you know. I miss knowing I'm a hero."

"But you are."

"Yeah? Well, I'm not that sure anymore," the boy spat. "As far as I know sucking blood is not an element what belongs with a hero."

Bruce suddenly rose, causing the young teen to watch how the man turned to him. A pair of hands moved up to his face, cupping his cheek and moving up, pushing the bangs out of his face. A kiss followed.

"Believe me, I know a hero when I see one," He whispered as his lips detached the boy's forehead. "Now come, Commissioner Gordon is waiting for us."

-\/-

"Commissioner," the gruff voice of Batman sounded in the cool night breeze.

Robin sat on the edge of the building, feet bungling as he watched the streets underneath, not feeling anything for facing the commissioner.

The older man turned off the Batsignal and turned to the leader of the dynamic duo. "We got some serious trouble with the gangs," the man started.

"Robin," the man called his protégé. The boy looked back from his place on the roof. The man gestured him to participate to the briefing.

The man continued, boy now included. As he read some of the fact of his paper he looked up, eyeing the boy before him. Two red roses flashed through his mind.

His eyes widen. Robin is alive? But Richard Grayson died. And only a year ago he knew for sure he had finally figured that Bruce Wayne and Batman are the same. What means that Richard John Grayson was Robin. But then that tragic accident happened, Dick died, Robin disappeared.

The two roses he placed on the grave. Two people died that day. But slowly Robin reappeared in the picture and… and Dick…

Batman eyed the man who slowed down his talk as if he realized something in a slow rate. Then the father grabbed his neck, eyes wide. Quickly his eyes grew serious, hand falling down again. "I need to talk to you alone," the man completely cut off his past sentence and locked his eyes with Batman's masked eyes.

Bruce pulled his eyebrows up, though it was something invisible behind his cowl. "Sure," the black dressed man turned to the young bird. "Robin, go patrol the neighborhood."

The boy gave a look of worry but left the two man anyways.

"No eavesdropping," the man commented and turned to the man before him. "Yes?"

"I know who you and Robin are," the man got to it right away.

"You do?" the detective asked. "What makes you think that?" the hero felt the corner of his lips tug up slightly against his will.

The older man sighed. "I've known for a while, but then one of my suspects died," the man commented, then laughed. "But he didn't."

"Commissioner, you're not making any sense. I think you have worked for too long today" Batman pressed. "Spit it out or round up this investigation of yours so you can rest and I clean the streets of Gotham."

"Dick never died."

Batman froze.

"Robin never died either."

"Wait, who?" Batman tried.

"Your son, damn it!" Gordon spat. "You faked his death! He never died, but he did change."

Bruce decided to keep silence and just listen. Gordon knew, he knew for a long time. The man wasn't stupid. He better let him get this off his chest.

"The boy who is currently patrolling the neighborhood is not human, but a vampire, is he not?"

"What do you want to hear from me?" was all the black man huffed in a growl. "You clearly know the truth."

"It's just that," the older man started. "I'm missing something."

"The reason why?"

"No," the commissionaire answered without missing a beat. "That's not it."

"Maybe I should call Robin. He has the right to know you are aware of his secret," Bruce turned around, fishing a device out one of his pouches. "Robin, you can return," no reply came. "Robin? Robin come in."

There was a moment of silence, Gordon stepping a bit closer in worry. "He's in trouble," the bat dressed man said before leaping off the building.

-\/-

He shouldn't be doing this now. The more because James and Bruce were only a few streets away. What if one of them see him like this? What if this would trigger Gordon's memory to remember the bite.

But that man was making him delirious. His blood was just down right perfect! And it was calling him, drawing him closer.

As if in a haze the boy walked straight up to the man striding down the street. He grabbed the young man and pulled him roughly into a allay. He placed his fangs right into his neck, pressing the boy in his late teens against the wall.

The man kept on struggling so Dick tried to freeze him, but it had no effect. Soon the man had freed one hand and was hitting the vampire on his back. "Let go of me you freak!"

A cutting pain stopped the boy from drinking, eyes wide and focusing on the man before him. He stepped back, letting go as his hands went down to his stomach. He held it, feeling the blood drip down his legs. He looked up again, seeing the man before him shacking on his legs, bloody knife still in his hands and before him in a defending manner.

Dick tried to immobilize the man again, but felt his powers slip off him. It had no effect! He tried whipping his memory, but it only blurred his own mind.

In shock he stepped back, seeing the stranger tower over him, knife ready to strike. "I thought you were a hero, but you're one of them," Dick could hear the angst in the man's voice, he was clearly running on adrenalin and nothing close to his right mind. He apparently knew who, or rather what, he was.

Suddenly the man lunged forward, knife ready to stab. In shock and angst Robin focused all his powers, blasting the young man away, blue light flowing throughout the alley. The man was unconscious, but Robin was near to the same state. He couldn't move and the wall was the only thing what was keeping him from falling.

"Robin," Batman appeared from the shadows what was the other end of the alley. "Robin!"

The man hurried toward his son who no longer reacted. All the boy could do was stare at the man before him. A blue hue was covering both the man as the corner of his vision.

"Dick," Bruce grabbed his son and started to shake him. "Dick snap out of it."

"No, let him be," The Batman looked up to find the older vampire. "His powers are holding the hunter down."

"You mean that man?" the Black Knight growled.

"He's not a mere man. He's a vampire hunter, one with a weak bloodline that it. But he is most definitely one," Adonis informed as he kicked the man over to roll onto his back. "Not well trained either," the man scoffed a laugh. "Dick can finish him off at his own."

"What do you mean, finish him off?"

The man clicked his tongue. "Well, Hunters are from nature resistant to vampires powers but Dick has found a way to overpower him and now his slowly wipe clean the man's complete brain," the man explained. "He won't survive that."

"What?" Bruce turned toward his son. "Stop it Dick! You're killing that man!"

"No! let him finish!" Adonis grabbed the Bat and tried to pull him away. "This is something he has to do. Can't you see that man had tried to kill him. If we allow this man to live he will find his group and they'll search everywhere for you son until he's dead! This is an ability he has to master."

"Dick!" suddenly the blue lights disappeared and the boy's body went lax. Bruce quickly scooped the boy and held him close. "Come, I'll take care of that nasty wound."

"You want your son to be hunted down like a monster!?"

Bruce turned around. "No, of course not. Neither I want him to be a murderer."

The vampires eyes lit up blue and turned normally again. "Fine, I'll finish him off," he grabbed the man and before Batman could bring in anything he leaped away.

-\/-

"What happened?" Batman had quickly meet Commissioner Gordon after walking a few blocks, on his way back. "Why is he bleeding"

"He was attacked. We need to bring him to your house," Batman spoke, walking past the commissionaire, in the direction of his home.

"My house? Shouldn't you bring him to the Batcave, the hospital even?"

"I don't know when he drank blood for the last time. He can bleed out in a matter of minutes. So I need to stabilize him at your home and get him to drink blood." The vigilante said with a gruff voice. "We can't do that in the hospital and the Batcave would be too long of a ride."

"I understand," The commissioner nodded, following the bat dressed man.

He opened the door of his house after they arrived, letting Batman in and lock up behind him. Gordon entered the living room watching as the dark figure placed his bird on the couch, fishing something out of his utility belt once his hands were free.

"Shouldn't we hide him in my room, for when Barbara returns?"

"She already knows," Bruce mumbled as he unzipped Dick's costume. "Can you help me keep him in a sitting position?"

James was silence for a moment. But helped anyways. He watched as the billionaire took care of the stabbing wound. "Why does Barbara knows already?"

"Because Dick decided to tell her," he explained shortly, more focused at the task at hand, taking care of his son. "You can lay him down again."

The older man nodded and placed the boy back into the soft cushions. Bruce took the small bloodbag he had already taken out of his utility belt and connected it with a string with a needle on the end. He stuck the needle into a vein of Robin's wrist and taped it into place, making sure it would not shift.

A soft gasp made both man aware of the boy waking up. A pair of blue eyes flutter open and they immediately found his father. Tears filled the sky blue eyes as his hands quickly shot around the hero's neck. He pressed his face into the strong shoulder and tried hard to hold in his sobs.

"Hey chum, it's okay," the man held his son close, his left hand finding his place into the black locks. "You're in a need of a drink, aren't you?" the boy nodded. "Go ahead then."

Dick looked up, looking his guardian in the eyes before piercing his teeth through the armor in the neck. Gordon looked away, not knowing what to think of it. The boy was a vampire and all but still, it was odd to watch him bite his own father and mentor.

As the man looked to the window he saw a shadow enter his living room. Blue light shot through the living room before the man could say a thing, and made both Gordon as Batman wince for a moment.

"You," The two older male looked at how the younger vampire was risen and had blue glowing and frowning eyes. "Why didn't you tell me about vampire hunters!?"

Adonis frowned too. "Control you powers," the old man towered over the boy. "You're hurting your friends."

Dick quickly turned to his father and the commissioner, noticing that they both held their heads. He quickly took a deep breath and held it before exhaling slowly, letting the blue hue disappear from his eyes.

"Good," the vampire spoke, voice low. "The reason I never told you about the hunters is only because they've disappeared hundreds of years ago. I had hoped the blood line had died out. Apparently it didn't."

"What do you mean, their blood line?"

"Unlike vampires, hunters are born as hunters. As you have noticed already, their blood irresistible for a vampire. But because of that same blood they're naturally resistible for our powers. It takes almost an impossible amount of power to overpower them."

"But," the boy started, looking somewhat uncomfortable. "There are no longer any of them, right?"

"I tent to find that out. Because if there are more of them, with purer blood than the one you encounter, we'll be in a lot of trouble."

"Oh."

"Don't worry," the green eyed man shove a hand into Dick's bangs. "I'll teach you how to kill them."

"But I don't want to kill them!" the boy stepped back. "I don't kill people, I've never done so and I'll never will."

Adonis simple smirked and walked off. Dick became completely silent and sat back down. That smirk. It was almost as if the man thought he had already killed someone, or what that much more certain he would pretty soon.

That worried him.

**So that was it for now!**

**I hope you'll enjoy the vampire hunters.**

**And what will Adonis words mean *MUWAHAHAHAAA* (spoilers!? O.O)**

**Please leave a review! :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**After five months is here your well-deserved update! Enjoy!**

"I was thinking."

"You were?"

Robin puffed his cheeks at his father's comment. "Yes I was!"

Batman looked away from his computer to look at his son sitting on the giant coin in the Batcave. He smirked at his son taking the bait so easily. "What were you thinking about?"

"About Barbara," he told. "You know, she really smart. She may be able to help us out with this search for my cure. She already knows what I am, why not tell her _who_ we are?"

There was a silence. "Maybe she can even help us out as the dynamic duo."

"Why would you say that?" the man asked a bit too fast for Robin's liking.

"Well, I, ah," the boy blushed. "She is pretty strong and fast. She has been on self-defense since she was young, being a daughter of the commissioner and all. And I've seen her work, and she's really good. Plus, in the day time I won't be able to help you but she can."

There came a soft hum from his father for a moment before he answered. "Fine, but she has to train before even thinking of going out on the field. And I want to see what she can before we tell her anything."

"She has training tomorrow," the boy hopped down. "I'll film her."

"No, it'll be fine. I find out myself."

"Okay," the boy sung before looking over his father's shoulder to see the newly found file. "An archive?"

"An old and destroyed one."

"Oh,"

-\/-

"I think I've found something," Robin called as he pulled a big chunk of brick wall away. The team gather around the young hero to see what he has found.

Batman turned to the Martian. "Can you lift those rocks with your telekinesis?"

She nodded and carried the stones away. Superboy quickly helped his girlfriend by taking one of the rocks what had to wait for the next carry. Soon big parts of the sunken building was visible for the team and so a broken window.

"We're in," the Boy Wonder sung and jumped in.

"Robin!" Batman stopped before the newly used entrance and stopped the team from entering. "I told you to wait," the man growled into his com.

"I did," the voice of his son sounded in his ear. "And I already know that the building is empty. Nothing with blood inside."

The man sighed and jumped down too. "You know there could be traps in here," the man said, seeing his protégé look around. "Being immortal doesn't mean that you can be reckless."

"I know," Dick hummed as searched between the books what laid on the ground near the broken window through which they had entered. "I'm just really hyped up about the fact that you found this place. If there is a place where I can find my cure it'll be this."

The rest of the team entered too and looked in awe at the building's design. "Those are only history books about the city." The boy rose. "Maybe the books we look for are somewhere else."

"Wait, how could you've read that?" Artemis held one of the books in his hands. "This isn't English."

"No. it's Latin. I've learned most of it from Batman but Adonis is perfecting it. Reading this is pretty easy now," the boy explained. "We're in Lazio, Italy which was Latium in the old ages. This building is from the time Latin wasn't a dead language. That's why the main amount of the books in the place in Latin."

"How can we help than?" Artemis gestured to the team. "We can't read Latin."

"Cadmus gave me a limited knowledge of Latin but I'm not sure if that is much of a help though," Superboy added.

"I had Latin for a while on school, so I can help a bit," Wally followed up.

"But the rest of us can do what, actually?" Artemis asked.

"Keep guard?" Robin answered. Only now noticing that Latin wasn't a standard thing to know. He learned because Batman considered it important for being a detective and of course a young genius. He noticed a glare from the blonde. "Sorry, I had though you all knew the basics of Latin. But isn't it great to be a team again?"

The archer smiled. "Yeah, it is."

"Indeed," Aqualad continued. "We have missed you at our missions. I think we all enjoy the time we have with you."

"And you have grown so much stronger." Megan floated toward her little brother like teammate.

"I have, haven't I," the boy laughed. "But I won't keep those powers when I turn human again, or so I figure."

"Let's continue the search," Batman's growl interrupted Artemis who wanted to speak up again. "We're not sure if sun is able to reach inside and I'm not keen on finding that out while you're still here."

The boy nodded and started to walk deeper into the buildings darkness. He held up his hand, a blue light shining as his powers swirled around his hand. It was enough to show most of the corridor they entered but Batman enlightened one of his small flashlights what lid the whole corridor.

"Sure, that works too," the boy scoffed as he turned around to face Batman. He walked backwards while putting his hand down again and winked. At that moment he fell backwards when one of the stones sunk when stepped on.

Bruce acted quickly enough the grab the boy's arm before he fell to the ground. "Watch it!" the man snapped.

A hissing sound echoed through the mostly empty hallways before the boy could apologize to his mentor. Dust was blown down at the dynamic duo from the ceiling but as Batman simply watched the radiating light on his clove he heard his son scream.

He saw the boy stumble back, arms grabbing anything they could. "Aqualad, get that dust off of him!" the man shouted at the team leader.

The Atlantean reacted imminently and bended the water quickly and swiftly. The screaming boy was silenced by the water pouring down over him, cleaning him from the shining dust.

The boy had fallen to the ground by the amount of water dropping on him and watched how all the water with the dust inside moved away again, leaving him completely dry and without pain.

"Thanks," the boy panted but as he looked up to his mentor he backed away.

"Clean me too."

"Sure," the Atlantean cleaned black clad hero and put the now with dust filled water back in his barrier.

"What was that stuff?" Artemis asked. "It only hurt you."

"I'm not sure," the boy rose. "It felt like I got burned by the sun."

"So we could assume that the trap was made for a vampire," the man held the chin on his son in his hand, watching his skin repair. "You're healing without drinking blood," the man noted.

"So it seems," the boy watched his hands.

"We'll take the lead this time." Superboy walked passed Robin. "Just to be save."

The boy nodded before following the team.

After a little walk they found the next door, which leaded to a long room filled with books. There was Latin writing on the first of the arch of the room.

"City Archives" the boy read aloud. "I think this will be a good start."

The team split to search information. After a slow hour the vampire sprung up from between the books.

"Found something, guys," the boy stepped away from the piles he had created. "A book about a 'new' court system."

The team and Batman gathered around the boy. "It explains about a new court system, created after a founding of a red stone, called 'Bloody Ayleth', referring to the first executing of this new punishment. A young lady called Ayleth was accused of serial murders. With that she earned death as punishment. Figuring she lost every human right they tested the newly discovered stone on her, discovering it changed her into something what wasn't known that time. They called it Bloody Ayleth because she killed all the people present at the testing by drinking their blood. After that they tried to kill her but she had turned immortal and they tried many things to kill her anyways. Eventually it was the sun who killed her, once they decided to let the people try to kill her and bring her out in the open."

"That sounds much like a vampire," Artemis noted. "And much like you."

"Yes, and the 'Bloody Ayleth' could be the same stone Adonis used on me," the boy flipped over a few pages. "It says here that they used this punishment for people who they though weren't worthy of dying normally. This Bloody Ayleth became a worse punishment that death."

There was a long and heavy silence in the room.

"A punishment worse than death," the heroes turned to see Adonis stand in one of broken windows.

"So it was indeed the Bloody Ayleth you used on me," Robin sneered.

The man jumped down and landed just an inch away from the young vampire. "Don't you dare call it that!" the man growled grabbing the shocked boy's chin. "Got it?"

The boy nodded as far as he could with two fingers holding his head firmly.

The team quickly placed themselves between the man and the boy, pressing Robin back. "Leave him alone," Kid Flash snapped but the man barely reacted on it.

"We mean it," Superboy growled.

"Cute," was the only thing what left Adonis's lips. He made eye contact with the boy who was looking somewhat uncomfortable.

"Guys," the boy sighed, looking at the ground. "He won't hurt me," the team turned around watching the boy in a puzzled manner. "He's my mentor now."

The boy looked away as the team started to frown. "Mentor? This is the man who changed you into a vampire to begin with!" Artemis asked, not understanding that the relation between the two had changed to something close to that of the Dynamic Dou.

"I needed to learn about myself," the boy sighed. "And I don't know any other vampire who I can ask."

"But still," The Kryptonian murmured.

"I hadn't really a choice guys. I need him."

"And I agreed to it," the team watched Batman stand behind Robin, placing a hand on his shoulder. "What I would like to know now, is why you're here," the man's eyes shifted from the teens to the older vampire.

"I actually came here to stop you and your little team," the man explained, face plain. "But I guess I'm too late."

"What do you mean, stop us?" The young vampire asked.

"This place could have killed you. It's booby-trapped for vampires," the man stepped past the team toward the boy. "And I rather have you not snooping around in those books."

The man wanted to grab the book Robin was currently holding but he pulled away. "What?" the boy stepped back and quickly gave the book to his father. "Why? You won't give me any information about the past whatsoever, so I'll get the information myself. Don't stop me, if you're not willing to tell me."

The man froze Batman but Dick broke Adonis's powers. "Don't."

The vampire frowned. "Fine, I'll tell you why I don't want you to read those books," Robin's eyes soften a bit but kept a keen eye on his newest mentor. "Those books aren't really accurate. Ayleth was not a murderer. Back in that time justice was shift and often misplaced. Hardly anything to call justice to begin with. She was tortured and killed. The rich liked the new torture and wanted it to be a part of the court system. I was one of the people who protested. Knowing this kind of power would only bring harm. Yet they didn't listen. We tried so much to stop them from using such an unhuman punishment but to no avail. At the end I was the only one who still stood against the rich and got punished for it, by the punishment I tried to stop. I, though, wasn't that easy for them to restrain and I escaped. After a few years the punishment was stopped because it was seen as a crime against humanity. But the executers never got punished whatsoever."

There was a silence and Dick was the first to break it. "It sound like you knew Ayleth. Knowing so well she hadn't murdered anyone points at that at least."

"She was my fiancé," Robin's eyes widen on that. "She was the first woman I ever loved. I know she was innocent because the night of the murder she was with me. Because she would become my wife they didn't believe me when I told them that she was with me," the man stepped closer to his young student and placed his hand on his shoulder, eyes glowing blue. The Boy Wonder gasped as his eyes turned blue too. "She was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She was nice, brave and so, so sweet."

The man let his hand slip and the boy's eyes turned back to normal. "How," Robin asked in a breath like voice as he took a step back, his back meeting the selves behind him.

"I projected an image of my memory in your mind. Something vampires can only to by other vampires when the stone is close," the man held up the Bloody Ayleth. "All the vampires are connected through these stones."

"Stones?" the boy looked surprised. "There are more of them?"

"Yes, but most of them were destroyed when the punishment was abolished. I've found a few of them, collected them," the man took Dick's hand and placed the red stone in his hand. "They'll heal you when you're hurt."

Robin looked down at the stone. The stone gave him an odd feeling. "Tell me about the vampire hunters. How did they come to be?" he didn't look up from the red in his hands.

"I have to say that I'm not quite sure," the man admitted. "They say that the man who had been in the presence of the stones got effected by them. But we know for sure that is has something to do with their bloodlines. There are many different families who are vampire hunters. As longs as they cross those blood lines they'll stay strong. There is not much more to tell about them."

"Maybe there's something to be found about them in here," The young vampire pointed at the shelves. "Maybe even a cure."

The man snorted. "You think I haven't looked?" Adonis suddenly sounded angry. "You think I'm happy to be a vampire? I want to be a human just as bad as you. So yes, I've looked here and no, I haven't found anything!" the vampire stepped closer, "There is no cure."

Dick stayed silence. "Now, come with me and leave this place before any Hunters figures that you tripped a trap."

"No," the boy answered sharply. "I'm with my team and I'll leave with them."

The man sighed and turned around before jumping to the window through which he had entered. "Fine, but get rid of them quickly."

"I won't!" the young vampire shouted but the man had already left.

-\/-

"Why do you even listen to him?" Artemis asked, watching the boy launch on the couch, scrolling on in hologram computer screen.

The team wasn't used to the sight of the young teen in their midst anymore. He hadn't been in Mount Justice since he was pulled from the team by Batman.

Dick had changed, much even. Though his face and body were still the same. He hadn't aged a day since he was turned yet it seems like years had passed the boy. Robin had thought it to be ridiculous to keep his identity a secret long after his real identity had died. So his eyes were no longer concealed which didn't help the new sight on the boy.

Robin sighed before putting his hologram away. "I have no choice," the boy looked up. "He has taught me a lot of useful things but sometimes he so hung up on me ditching my old live."

"Well, you know what you need to know now, right?" Superboy took a seat on the free chair. "Why don't you leave him now?"

There was a short silence. "Because I'm starting to see his point," the raven haired spoke. "I can see everyone age around me every day, yet I'll stay like this forever," the boy paused for a moment, taking a breath for his next sentence. "One day I'll have to watch you die."

Megan shot from her place beside Conner to the youngest teen. "Robin," she cupped both his cheeks with her hands, making him face her. He bowed his head after a short silence. The girl just placed her forehead on top of his head. The boy wrapped his arms around the green skinned girl, pulling her closed.

"I don't want to see that."

-\/-

Dick was rather surprised to hear the team calling him on his phone, nonetheless by his actually name. It took them a while before they started using his real ID outside missions. After not knowing him other that Robin, it took the team a while to get used to his real name. He didn't blame him though, but it didn't took away the tingling feeling he got when he heard his name spoken by his leader.

Kaldur had asked him to come to the cave because Zatanna had return from her long trip and had found something. The Atlantean had already warned that its wasn't a cure, but something big.

Arriving by Zeta Tube, the boy saw the girl still in her costume, holding something in a purple cloth. He had noticed it before but now it was obvious. He was losing interest in her. As for a year ago he would have seen her stand with those slim mostly bare legs and find it hard not to stare. But now he simply didn't care. In the end it was all just a simple crush.

"Hi, Dick," the girl smiled. "I found something you might like."

The team was already around the girl and the boy quickly came closer. "What is it?" his excitement clear in his voice.

"It makes you ages like a normal human, but only for a few years," the girl explained as she lifted the cloth hiding the stone. "I found a vampire with a story rather similar to yours. He hadn't found a cure. But he had this stone. It has no longer effect on him so he didn't mind giving it to you. Non vampires can't touch the stone though. Anybody who would will age dramatically in a matter of seconds. Once you touched it you'll age no matter what. No take backs."

"Any idea how long I'll age?" the boy looked at the colorless stone shining in the girls hands. He had to choose wisely. He wanted to be human or as close as possible but rushed choices are never good.

"The man said a few years. Probably somewhere between the five and ten years. But there is no guarantee that it will stay within those boundaries."

"I'll have to think about this first," the boy spoke after a short moment of thoughts. "But thanks for finding this for me."

The girl smiled. She had matured the past year. And so had the costume she was wearing. Her legs were mostly bare as the tights had gone all together and her shorts had changed into a slightly longer skirt. Her costume began showing more chest and were more form fitting, showing her curves. It was nothing too drastic, but he was sure that her father wouldn't have approved if he was still around. The past year had been hard on the girl because of the loss of her father. It was less than a month before his birthday that she had to watch as the Helmet of Faith took her father.

"Here," her voice sounded close by as she placed the in cloth wrapped stone in the boy's hands. "Take your time."

Once again he was reminded why he had a crush on her. She was cute, beautiful and most of all nice and kind person. And the more she grew, the softer and warmer her young voice became. Soothing almost. She reminded him of his mother, in a good way.

"Thanks," the boy smiled in return before slipping the stone in his pocked. "And while I'm here, let's have some fun together," his smile turned into a grin. "The sun's out and I've nothing to do!"

The team mimicked his smile. They would like to hang out with the little bird.

**That'll do for now. A little thing you might want to know; I'm going to cut out a lot from the story because summing up somebodies live will be a loooong (and boring) story. So instead you'll get highlights of his live and big moments. I think I'll make one shots after this story concerning moments I had to skip. Like introducing Batgirl into her new live as hero, how things go with the new team (from 2016) and Dick. And much more (won't tell what more I've in mind now because that will be spoiling the further chapters). Like this I hope that the story will stay on track and won't become a mess. You can always let me know if you want something in such one shot if you missed something along the story what you would like to see/know.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
